Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort
by Dia'n'gonne
Summary: fic terminée 6ème année de Harry, Gwen, Ron, Hermione...bref, la suite des aventures de nos héros préférés! Une suite a notre première fic très agrémentée en surprises et autres choses qu'on vous laisse découvrir!chap 16!
1. Vacances et visite

Bonjour a tous !!  
  
Soyez les bienvenus !!  
  
Nous revoici, plus en forme que jamais !!  
  
Tout d'abord, petite précision,  
  
Inutile de lire cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu l'autre avant,  
Car vous ne comprendrez absolument rien !  
Donc,  
Revenons à vous,  
Très chers lecteurs qui nous avez suivies, encouragées lors de notre première fic !  
....  
Quoi ? Quoi ! Nous ? Toujours aussi bavardes ?  
Bien sur !!!  
  
Pourquoi ça changerait ?!!!  
  
Enfin, si vous avez une réponse a proposer...  
  
Bien sûr, en tant que revieweurs de longue date, vous pourrez prononcer votre opinion !  
  
Nous revoici donc avec la suite des aventures de notre quatuor infernal avec Harry, notre chère petite Gwen, Ron, Hermione.enfin bref, tous ceux que vous connaissez déjà !  
  
Précisons une fois encore que cette fic est plus longue que la précédente, pas dans le nombre de chapitres, mais dans le nombre de pages.  
  
Nous prévoyons de faire le tome 7 !  
  
Hé oui !! n'oublions pas de rappeler que cette fic est déjà terminée d'écrire !! C'est pourquoi nous pouvons presque vous affirmer qu'elle est bien meilleur que la première, mais, vous en jugerez par vous même !  
  
Côté review, comme d'habitude, nous espérons en avoir beaucoup, pour de multiples raisons ! La première, c que ça nous fait super plaisir, la seconde, on se dit qu'on ne perd pas notre temps et qu'au moins, ça fait plaisir à quelques uns, la troisième, nous acceptons TOUTES les remarques, positives ou négatives !!!Et quatrièmement, c super parce que ça crée des liens ! Cinquièmement précisons que nous répondrons toujours a toutes vos reviews !! Sixièmement, n'hésitez pas a pauser des questions !  
  
Bien, nous allons peut être, on a bien dit peut être, vous laisser enfin lire en paix ce nouveau chapitre !  
  
Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et nous espérons qu'elle vous fera autant plaisir a lire que nous en avons a l'écrire !  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Harry POTTER et la fille de Voldemort  
Chapitre 1  
Vacances et visite  
Une fois sortis de la gare de Londres, Harry et Gwen, chargés de leurs lourdes valises, trouvèrent une sombre ruelle, pour appeler le magicobus en toute discrétion. Comme la dernière fois, ce fut Stan qui les accueilli, mais cette fois-ci, l'identité de Harry lui était connue, contrairement à celle de son amie qu'il présenta. Pendant tout le trajet, Stan n'arrêta pas de lui faire des remarques bénignes comme "le mariage, c'est pour quand?" , "Est ce que ta petite amie veut un chocolat chaud?", ce qui fait qu'ils furent content de sortir du magicobus, bien que leurs joues soient toujours un peu empourprées. Au chaudron baveur, Tom, leur montra leurs chambres qui étaient bien mieux que celle où avait été Harry la dernière fois. Ils avaient chacun, un salon privé, une salle de bain, un bureau, une chambre et les deux petits appartements communiquaient entre eux par une porte commune.  
Ils installèrent leurs affaires et ils se rejoignirent tous deux au bar, deux heures plus tard. Vu qu'il était huit heures du soir, ils dînèrent tous deux au restaurant, n'en croyant pas à leur bonheur. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils auraient de véritables vacances et pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils désireraient. Ils s'amusèrent à observer les clients du restaurant et assistèrent à une scène amusante entre un vampire et une moldue complètement apeurée car, le buveur de sang avait de toute évidence craqué pour la jeune femme, quelque peu terrorisée par son compagnon. Mais, heureusement, le couple n'était pas resté longtemps, car les vampires ne sont pas autorisés à errer dans les lieux publics. Il est vrai, qu'il était rare de ne voir quiconque frissonner à la vue de ces chauves souris.  
Ils discutèrent environ deux bonnes heures dans la chambre de Gwen avant d'aller se coucher et préparèrent leur programme pour le lendemain. Ils décidèrent de faire leurs achats pour la rentrée pour être débarrassés de la corvée. Puis, minuit sonnant à l'horloge de la chambre, Harry retourna dans sa chambre se coucher. Mais cette nuit, il ne dormit pas beaucoup, car il réfléchissait. A quoi? A qui? Serait la meilleur question. En effet, Harry Potter s'était rendu compte depuis peu qu'il ne considérait pas exactement Gwen comme une amie, elle représentait bien plus pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pourquoi? Peut être parce qu'il était trop coincé, mais peut être était ce dû à sa conscience, car il avait du mal à accepter qu'il fut amoureux de la fille de son ennemi juré.  
  
Le lendemain, il bénéficia des vacances pour faire la grasse matinée, et se leva à dix heures. Avant de descendre déjeuner, il frappa à tout hasard à la porte de Gwen, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il l'a retrouva attablée à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait un grand sourire, ce qui réchauffa le c?ur de Harry, surtout qu'il savait combien la jeune fille souffrait. Un soir, il l'avait trouvée seule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en pleurs. Il l'avait alors consolé, et elle lui avait avoué combien elle avait du mal à supporter d'être la fille de Voldemort. Depuis, le garçon ne perdait pas une occasion de la rendre heureuse et, lorsqu'il l'a voyait sourire, ou rire, il oubliait instantanément le paternel de Gwendolyne.  
  
Une fois déjeuné, ils allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse acheter leurs fournitures. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler l'attaque de mangemorts auquel il avait assisté l'année précédente. Ils achetèrent leurs accessoires de potions, leurs livres et surtout ils allèrent remplir leurs bourses à Gringott. Puis, ils rentrèrent au chaudron baveur pour déjeuner. Après, ils se rendirent chez Mme Guipure pour s'acheter de nouvelles robes, mais surtout, Harry voulait s'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée, et par la même occasion, en offrir une à Gwen.  
Devant la vitrine, Gwen resta en extase devant la robe présentée. Elle était séparée en deux parties, le haut était un bustier d'un rouge moiré, lacé dans le dos, sans bretelles, la deuxième partie de la robe était une longue jupe qui retombait un peu comme celles des princesses dans les contes de fées moldus. La robe était agrémentée d'une cape d'un bleu profond avec aussi des effets moirés avec une broche argentée qui rattachait le précieux tissus. Harry s'imaginait complètement son amie dans cet ensemble et il eut une idée. Il l'a lui offrirait le jour précédent la fête de Ron. La jeune fille regardait avec envie la robe dans la vitrine, tel un enfant qui s'extasie devant un magasin de jouet. Elle soupira en voyant le prix puis entra dans la boutique.  
Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à essayer différentes robes. Gwen aida Harry à trouver une nouvelle robe. Elle était d'un bleu horizon incroyable, jamais Harry n'avait vu un bleu aussi beau, et pour cause, la magie jouait dans la couleur. Les coutures de la robe étaient faites avec des fils d'or. Gwen avait dit à son ami qu'il était très élégant et Harry avait suivi les conseils de la jeune fille. Après la laborieuse séance d'essayages, ils allèrent prendre une glace et se poser un instant pour profiter du soleil qui illuminait cette belle journée d'été.  
Durant leurs vacances, ils eurent le temps d'explorer en long, en large et en travers le chemin de traverse et découvrirent une quantité de choses surprenantes. Dans une des ruelles, ils avaient découvert un terrain de quidditch où ils allaient fréquemment s'entraîner, mais aussi un petit parc très agréable. Mais, ils s'étaient aussi lancés dans l'exploration de la bibliothèque du chemin de traverse et avaient découvert des choses très intéressantes sur Voldemort. Tout d'abord, ils avaient découvert qu'il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme, la mère de Gwen, qui était morte, tuée par un détraqueur, la nouvelle avait un peu choquée Gwen, mais elle avait reprit le contrôle d'elle même. Ils avaient eu la certification que Gwen était son seul enfant. Ils apprirent que Voldemort avait toujours craint Dumbledore car, il possède en lui, des pouvoirs de Godric Gryffondor, qui avait tué son prédécesseur, Salazar Serpentard. Ils avaient donc été un peu éclairés par ces nouvelles mais, pas suffisamment à leur goût, rien dans leur recherches ne permettaient de tuer Voldemort.  
Au bout d'une merveilleuse semaine, Harry proposa à Gwen de faire une petite escapade dans le monde moldu. Ils préparèrent donc leur sortie à Privet Drive. Ils devaient rendre le magicobus, très tôt le matin, de sorte que Tom, ne comprenne pas qu'ils soient partis dans le monde moldu, où ils avaient l'interdiction de se rendre. Mais, les deux maraudeurs n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Le lendemain matin, ils s'éclipsèrent du bar et se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu. Ils marchèrent pendant une petite demi heure avant de trouver une ruelle sombre où ils pourraient appeler sans risque le magicobus. Comme les dernières fois, Stan et Ern arrivèrent et les conduisirent à Privet Drive. Ils attendirent que le magicobus ait disparu et ils se transformèrent en animagus.  
Le lion leva la patte, et ils entendirent distinctement la sonnerie retentir dans la maison des Dursley. Ce fut Dudley qui ouvrit la porte. A la vue du lion et de la panthère, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il se mit à hurler tout en tentant de refermer la porte contre laquelle le lion s'était élancé. Agilement, avec sa patte, il ouvrit la porte et fit face aux trois Dursley qui se trouvaient devant eux. Harry émit un rugissement magistral et les Dursley partirent en courant dans des coins opposés de la maison pour se cacher et éviter de finir comme déjeuner à ces deux animaux probablement échappés d'un zoo.  
Harry s'amusa à poursuivre son cousin à travers toute la maison tandis que Gwen poursuivait la tante de Harry. Mais, les deux animagi, ne s'aperçurent pas que l'oncle Vernon n'était pas présent, et après une course poursuite, ils se retrouvèrent tous cinq dans la cuisine. Mais, Mr Dursley n'était pas réapparu les mains vide et braquait un fusil sur la belle panthère noire. Harry, furieux et prit de panique ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il fit, mais les autres présents, virent clairement une flamme s'allumer dans les yeux du lion au pelage ébouriffé. Quelques instants plus tard, l'arme que tenait Mr Dursley fut réduite en cendres.  
  
Puis, sans que rien n'ai pu l'annoncé, le lion se précipita dehors, suivi de la panthère. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine pendant des kilomètres pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Privet Drive. Puis soudain, le lion se retransforma en Harry et la panthère laissa la place à Gwendolyne. Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien de drôle mais ils étaient si naïfs ! Ensuite, ils se remémorèrent leur escapade et quand ils en vinrent à parler de la destruction du fusil, il fut incapable d'expliquer comment cela c'était produit, même si au fond de lui il avait peut être la réponse. Il avait senti Gwen en danger et n'avait su que faire d'autre. Cela avait été un réflexe.  
  
Ils rappelèrent le magicobus et rentrèrent au chemin de traverse. Il était cinq heures de l'après midi, ils devaient passer inaperçus, ce qui ne fut pas facile, car, ils étaient attendus. En effet, à leur grande surprise et à leur grand désarroi, leur mentor se tenait devant eux. Ils étaient très mal! Dumbledore demanda à Tom un salon privé où ses deux élèves le suivirent, tête baissée, il ferma la porte. Ne dit pas un mot et leur tendit le journal :  
« Moldus effrayés »  
Aujourd'hui même, un lion et une panthère noire ont pénétré dans une résidence moldue. Après les avoir pourchassé dans la maison, ils se sont tous retrouvés dans une même pièce, là, un moldu tenait une carabine, braquée sur un des animaux. Mais là, un phénomène étrange s'est produit, un phénomène magique, les yeux du lion se sont mis à flamboyer et l'arme s'est transformée en une torche. Ce qui a prévenu le ministère. Mais, après la destruction du fusil, les animaux s'enfuirent. Voilà des phénomènes bien étranges qui pourront laisser certaines personnes perplexes.  
Les deux animagus relevèrent lentement la tête du journal, ils étaient démasqués. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal aux deux amis, ce fut de voir la tristesse et la déception dans les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier. Honteusement, se rendant compte de son action, Harry baissa la tête et Gwen détourna les yeux. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'expliquer dans les moindres détails leurs transformations en animagi. Harry se demandait de ce qu'allait lui dire Sirius. Puis, une fois leur récit terminé, Dumbledore soupira et leur dit déçu :  
« J'aurais espéré que vous auriez été assez mûres pour comprendre l'ampleur et l'importance de votre tâche. Vous venez de réduire nos efforts de couverture contre Voldemort à néant. Vous venez de montrer au monde entier vos pouvoirs et je ne serais pas étonné si demain on retrouve la maison des moldus en cendres avec la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus des ruines. Je comprend que tu ais voulu te venger Harry, mais là, c'est leur mise à mort que tu viens de signer. Voldemort veut vous tuer et cherche tous les moyens pour t'atteindre, quand le comprendras tu ? Je me demande comment vous avez réussi à devenir animagus avec si peu de maturité. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Profitez bien de ces deux derniers jours de vacances sur le chemin de traverse car se seront les derniers, ensuite vous irez chez les Weasley et je veux que vous reveniez immédiatement après au château puisque vous ne savez pas prendre vos responsabilités. A bientôt. »  
Les deux adolescents ne dirent pas un mot pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, plongés dans de profondes réflexions, inutile de préciser combien le discours de Dumbledore les avait touché. Il connaissait bien ses deux protégés et avait touché une corde sensible. Puis, Gwen, la voix un peu roque, reprit la parole et annonça à Harry qu'elle allait se coucher, ce dernier hocha la tête. Avant de partir, elle l'embrassa pour la joue, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et il retrouva un mince sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il resta deux longues heures le regard dans le vide à regarder le feu de cheminée. Il ne put trouver le sommeil. Et donc, vers huit heures du matin, alors que les boutiques commençaient à ouvrir, Harry alla dans la boutique de Mme Guipure et acheta son cadeau. Il revint, un peu plus joyeux, au chaudron baveur.  
Il cacha son paquet grâce à un sortilège de réduction et le mit dans sa poche, puis, il rejoignit Gwen qui prenait son petit déjeuner. A sa tête, elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Puis, un hibou vint déposer sur la table la gazette du sorcier. Anxieux, ils regardèrent le journal, n'osant pas en tourner les pages, puis Harry, rongé par l'inquiétude, se jeta sur le quotidien. Il en tourna les pages, mais rien, aucune attaque de mangemorts sur les Dursley, soulagé, il reposa le journal. Il ne pouvait nier combien le discours de Dumbledore avait fait de l'effet. Pour leur avant dernière journée, ils passèrent leur temps à la librairie, où ils achetèrent des livres de magie noire. Pas pour apprendre des formules mais pour l'étudier. Le libraire avait été réticent à l'idée de vendre ces livres à ces adolescents, mais Harry s'était montré persuasif et avait montré sa cicatrice au vendeur ce qui l'avait immédiatement persuadé.  
  
Le lendemain, ils profitèrent de la magnifique journée qui s'ouvrait à eux pour se promener une dernière fois sur le chemin de traverse. Ils retournèrent dans leurs boutiques préférées, entre autre la boutique de quidditch, mais ils passèrent également devant la boutique de prêt à porter. Inutile de préciser la déception de Gwen, en voyant la vitrine vide. Harry lui dit que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une robe de princesse pour être belle, ce qui plut beaucoup à la jeune fille qui retrouva un sourire radieux. Ah, les filles ! C'est vraiment compliqué !  
  
Dans la soirée, alors que Gwen et Harry attendaient les Weasley dans le petit salon prêt du feu de cheminée, bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid, Ron, apparut soudainement devant eux. Il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette et était couvert de suie. Puis il se poussa et Hermione apparut à son tour dans l'antre de la cheminée. Tous deux avaient un sourire resplendissant. Les retrouvailles furent de courtes durées et ils rentrèrent tous quatre au terrier.  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Mieux ?  
  
Moins bien ?  
  
Pareil ?  
  
Suggestions ?  
  
Contradictions ?  
  
Nous attendons vos reviews !!!!!  
  
Et avec impatience en + !!!!  
Nous ?  
  
Vous forcer la main ?!!!  
  
Nan !! ON oserait pas !  
  
En tout cas,  
  
C vrai que c t appréciable de voir qu'il y avait plein de reviews et cela procurait un plaisir fou !!  
  
En +, ça nous donnait envie de continuer !!  
  
Alors, si vous voulez la suite..vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire !!  
  
...  
  
Nous ? Du chantage ??? On oserait pas !!  
  
Meuh nan ! On raconte n'importe quoi !! Rassurez vous !!  
  
Enfin, on aime bien les reviews quand m^me, ça, c vrai !  
  
Le chapitre 2 est intitulé, Fête et anniversaire !!  
  
C un de nos chapitres préférés ! Même,  
  
Peut être le préféré !!  
  
On se demande pourquoi...  
  
Bon  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
.......  
  
STOP !!!!!!  
  
Quoi ???  
  
Pas encore,  
  
On a encore oublié de repréciser un truc !  
  
Ah bon ??  
  
Oui !!!  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Les chapitres seront postés tous les lundis, comme avant,  
  
Alors,  
  
Soyez au rendez vous !!!  
  
@ lundi prochain !!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma (reparties dans de nouvelles aventures !! lol !) 


	2. Fête et anniversaire

Bonjour a tous !!  
  
Vous êtes merveilleux !  
  
Si si, on vous jure !  
  
Si vous saviez comme on était contente vendredi, le lendemain qu'on ai mit la fic,  
  
De voir qu'il y avait 3 reviews !  
  
On en revenait pas !  
  
Surtout que, comme nous l'a fait remarquer judicieusement Lunenoire, nous l'avions mis jeudi et non vendredi !  
  
Et oui, c t une petite surprise !  
  
A laquelle vous avez d'ailleurs bien répondu !  
  
Vous allez donc enfin découvrir notre chapitre préféré !  
  
Qui sera peut être d'ailleurs le vôtre également !  
  
Comme certains nous le ferons peut être remarquer, ENFIN !  
  
Et oui, enfin ! Mais, vous savez, Il est un peu long a la détente !  
  
Et puis, y sont pas n'importe qui non + !  
  
Enfin bref,  
  
On va quand même pas tout vous dire avant !  
  
Alors,  
  
Très bonne lecture,  
  
Et a tout a l'heure !  
  
Dia' et Emma !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédiée a deux chtits dragons ! Enfin, un c sûr, le deuxième..  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Fête et anniversaire  
  
Gwen fut très impressionnée par la maison des Weasley car c'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans une maison de sorciers. Mrs Weasley appréciait énormément Gwen et elles passaient leur temps avec Ginny et Hermione dans la cuisine. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Gwen et Hermione ne s'étaient pas lâchées et passaient leur temps à discuter et à rigoler entre elles, chose que Harry n'appréciait guère. Il était jaloux d'Hermione, incroyable non ? Mais, Ron n'était pas mieux que son ami. Les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux mais en avaient profité pour discuter, et essentiellement, des filles !ça c'est bien des garçons ! Mais ils en avaient tout de même déduit que Harry, s'il ne voulait pas perdre Gwen, allait devoir faire quelque chose !Enfin !Et Ron avait trouvé que la robe avait été une excellente idée.  
  
La fête se préparait petit à petit. Fred et Georges les aidaient mais n'étaient pas souvent là, car ils étaient occupés à leur magasin. En effet, ils avaient acheté un magasin à Pré au lard, mais il était entièrement à retaper. Et ils y passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Le jour précédent la fête, tout était fin prêt. Que ce soit le buffet, les ballons, les friandises ou le maquillage des filles. Le soir, ils allèrent se coucher à neuf heures pour être dispos pour la fête. Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry prit Gwen à part :  
  
« Je sais que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, mais, dis toi que c'est un cadeau précoce ! »  
  
Intriguée, Gwen ouvrit le paquet et découvrit la tenue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis de joie intense. Ne trouvant aucun mot digne de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle sauta au cou de Harry. Ce dernier, très content, bien qu'il fut un peu surpris. Puis, la Gwen sérieuse reprit le dessus :  
  
« Tu es fou ! Cela à du te coûter un prix incroyable !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ,lui dit il, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Il se retourna et allait s'en aller quand elle le rattrapa.  
  
-Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte tout de même ! Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura un « merci ». »  
  
Harry était aux anges, la journée débutait à ravir. Et de toute évidence, cela se voyait car lorsqu'il monta dans la chambre de Ron, vu le sourire de son meilleur ami, crût que Gwen l'avait carrément demandé en mariage ! Bien sûr, il avait dit cela ironiquement mais il c'était tout de même prit un oreiller en pleine figure. Ils se changèrent et revêtirent tous deux leurs robes de soirée. Ron regarda avec admiration la robe de Harry, mais son ami lui dit que ce n'était rien par rapport à celle de Gwen.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, les filles se préparaient. Hermione avait revêtue une robe rouge et attendait impatiemment que son amie sorte de la salle de bain qu'elle squattait déjà depuis deux heures. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Harry, elle s'était dirigée précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise. Elle frappa pour la énième fois à la porte et entendit la voix de son amie :  
  
-J'arrive dans cinq minutes, promit.  
  
-Gwen, ça fait deux heures que tu dis ça ! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé!  
  
-C'est bon, je sors ! »  
  
La serrure tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Gwendolyne. Mais était ce bien elle ? Jamais Hermione n'aurait reconnu son amie si elle n'avait pas été certaine que c'était bel et bien elle qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle portait une robe merveilleuse d'un rouge moiré, encore plus belle que celles des princesses. Une lourde cape d'un bleu moiré retombait sur ses épaules nues, attachée à son cou par une broche argentée. Des paillettes dorées et argentées étaient parsemées sur sa peau bronzée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés sur son dos. A ses oreilles, les boucles d'oreilles que lui avaient offert Harry, scintillaient joyeusement. Un léger maquillage doré soulignait ses traits. Si Harry ne craquait pas, il ne sortirait jamais avec quiconque pensa Hermione. Cette dernière, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, se contenta de murmurer un « Waow » d'extase. Gwen fit un sourire resplendissant à son amie.  
  
Harry et Ron, attendaient impatiemment les invités et leurs dulcinées. Harry, lui, était bien plus préoccupé par sa cavalière que par les invités, mais par respect pour Ron, il ne le lui dit pas. Puis, les élèves arrivèrent, Neville, Parvati, Lavande, Seamus, puis tous les autres. Il était presque quatre heures de l'après midi, c'est à dire, une heure après les autres lorsque les deux jeunes filles descendirent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, tous se turent, émerveillés par Gwen. Ce n'était pas leur camarade de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux, mais une véritable princesse, un ange, une femme.  
  
Harry resta beat. Jamais, au combien jamais, il n'avait réalisé combien Gwendolyne serait somptueuse. Il ne put rien dire avant un certain temps, ce qui amusa Gwen. Puis il parvint tout de même à lui dire qu'elle était merveilleusement belle. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu autant rougir, mais peut être était ce dû au soleil.  
  
Ils s'amusèrent bien toute la journée, bien qu'ils ne purent pas faire de match de quidditch car la plupart d'entre eux étaient gênés par leurs robes. Alors que le crépuscule commençait à se pointer et qu'ils avaient passé une excellente journée, des lumières jaillirent de nulle part et illuminèrent le jardin qui se transforma en piste de danse. Gwen, encombrée par sa cape l'avait retirée, puis, avait passé ses mains au cou de Harry tandis que lui même mettait ses mains sur ses hanches. Tous deux avaient frissonné au contact des mains de leur cavalier. Et le slow se poursuivit toute la nuit, bien sûr, ce ne fut pas les seules danses au contraire, mais c'était essentiellement des danses qui se dansaient à deux, ce qui arrangea bien Harry qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa princesse, de peur de la voir se dissoudre dans la nuit noire et de la perdre à jamais.  
  
Ils s'étaient tout de même arrêtés de danser car ils étaient affamés, et avaient dégusté le buffet et surtout vidé plusieurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre. La nuit était très agréable, pas trop fraîche. Ron et Hermione ne se lâchèrent pas de la soirée. Harry enviait son ami, mais ce dernier avait raison, c'était à lui de réagir. Mais la soirée passa si vite, et il était tellement bien à tenir Gwen dans ses bras, qu'il avait peur de détruire tout ce qu'il avait fait. Puis, vers deux heures du matin, les élèves se mirent à s'en aller. Vers trois heures, tous les élèves étaient partis, et Gwen, Ron et Hermione allaient monter se coucher, tandis que Harry finissait de ranger. Mais Gwen se souvint qu'elle avait oublié sa cape et redescendit les escaliers, alors qu'elle poussait la porte pour aller dans le jardin. Elle se heurta à Harry qui montait se coucher. Il avait à la main la cape bleue. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, et sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, magiquement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent les unes des autres et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis, soudain, comme si il réalisait seulement son geste, Harry recula :  
  
« Je, je suis désolé, dit il, je. »  
  
Gwen lui posa le doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et lui dit :  
  
« Pas moi !  
  
-En fait, moi non plus lui dit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avant d'aller se coucher. Jamais, Harry n'avait passé une aussi bonne journée, jamais. Pour la première fois, il s'endormi heureux voulant être le lendemain et revivre une journée aux côtés de Gwen un peu plus proche d'elle que d'habitude. Le lendemain, il se réveilla tout sourire. Ron était encore endormi mais il ne le réveilla pas. Il retrouva Hermione dans la cuisine qui prenait son petit déjeuner :  
  
« Eh bien ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de te lever aussi tôt ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je viens juste de descendre, répondit elle. Un temps passa puis elle reprit la parole, pourquoi tu lui a offert cette robe à Gwen ?  
  
-Elle en rêvait, dit Harry quel que peu étonné. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
-Hermione, qu'essaie tu de me dire ? Commença à s'emporter Harry.  
  
-Eh bien, commença t'elle, cela fait longtemps qu'on est amis tous les quatre, et on s'entend bien, mais, maintenant, qu'on est, un peu plus proche, on se voit moins souvent et je trouve que c'est dommage.  
  
-Mais, nous sommes toujours amis ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Je sais mais, on est moins souvent ensemble.  
  
-C'est vrai, concéda Harry, mais, cela m'étonnerait que tu aimerais que l'on soit toujours avec vous, je pense que maintenant, on a tous besoin d'intimité.  
  
-Tu as raison, au fait, c'est bien pour toi et Gwen.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Que vous soyez ensemble !  
  
-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite !  
  
-Ne lui en veux pas ! C'est de ma faute, mais c'est tout de même bien que tu ais enfin réussi à te décoincer !  
  
-Eh, s'exclama Harry, indigné ! J'ai mis que un an, alors qu'il vous en a valu cinq !  
  
-C'est vrai, dit Hermione.  
  
-Je vois qu'on est en grande discussion ! Dit Ron qui s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine. Je vais être jaloux !  
  
-Ca ne risque pas ! Ricana Hermione.  
  
Harry se racla la gorge.  
  
-Oups, dit Hermione.  
  
-Non, dit Ron! Tu veux dire que toi et Gwen.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Gwen, dit la nouvelle venue.  
  
-Rien, absolument rien, dit Harry précipitamment.  
  
-J'aime mieux ça ! Et elle alla s'asseoir auprès de Harry. »  
  
Ils passèrent une excellente journée à se balader dans les champs de la campagne anglaise. Les quatre maraudeurs, ou plutôt devrait on dire, les deux couples, s'amusèrent bien sous une chaleur écrasante et avaient organisé un cache- cache dans les champs de maïs où les garçons devaient trouver leurs dulcinées et les maintenir prisonnières. Bien que Hermione s'était retrouvée sous Ron, qui avait été plus rapide qu'elle, elle connaissait son point faible, et lui avait suffit de embrasser, et elle avait pu fuir. Gwen, plus rusée que Harry, avait trouvée une excellente cachette, dans un arbre.  
  
Ils passèrent d'excellentes vacances et Gwen et Harry n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Mrs Weasley était heureuse pour son fils et ses amis, mais Ginny, ne voyait pas ça d'un bon ?il, et refusait d'adresser la parole à Gwen. Le dernier jour chez les Weasley, Harry se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude et le lit de Ron était vide. Il descendit dans la cuisine qui était également vide. Après avoir déjeuner, il se rendit dans la chambre des filles, personne. Inquiet, il se mit à fouiller la maison vide, mais rien à faire, il était seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans le salon, et là, à son plus grand étonnement, tous étaient là et lancèrent un :  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
  
Comment avait il pu oublier ? Il avait seize ans ! Et pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui fêtait un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Il reçut de nombreux cadeaux, un gâteau et une carte chanteuse de la part d'Hagrid ainsi que « le guide du parfait dresseur d'animaux extraordinaires », il eut également, une cape brodée main en rouge et or avec un lion magistral mobile qui rugissait de temps à autre, offerte par les Weasley, Hermione lui offrit un livre sur « la magie noire, comment la combattre ? » et enfin, Gwendolyne se faufila vers lui et lui donna son cadeau. Il était dans une petite boite, enveloppée dans un beau papier doré. Il enleva le papier, ouvrit la boite qui avait la forme d'un écrin et découvrit un bracelet en or, banal, mais un lion en rubis était incrusté dans le bijoux. Gwen releva sa manche et lui montra qu'elle portait un bracelet en argent avec un serpent incrusté d'émeraudes. Puis elle prit la parole :  
  
« Ce bracelet est un bracelet magique, qui crée un lien entre les héritiers. Les deux héritiers qui le portent peuvent se transmettre les émotions qu'ils désirent faire partager à l'autre. Il peut également créer un bouclier ou immobiliser l'autre si un des héritiers portant le bijoux le désire. Tu me suis toujours ?Demanda Gwen. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et son amie reprit la parole :  
  
« Mais, ce bracelet est unique car, un sortilège « amicus » lui a été lancé, ce qui signifie, que l'on peut savoir comment l'autre t'apprécie en regardant les rubis et les émeraudes, si elles brillent beaucoup, cela veut dire que c'est le cas. »  
  
Et d'un coup, les pierres parlèrent pour elle, et des lueurs vertes et rouges envahirent la pièce.  
  
Ron émit un « Waow ! ». Mais Harry regarda Gwen et lui dit :  
  
« C'est normal ça ? »  
  
Gwen remua la tête négativement, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Tous étaient si déstabilisés qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'un autre personne avait pénétré dans la pièce. Puis, l'homme en question se racla la gorge et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Ce fût Harry qui réagit le premier et qui se précipita sur son parrain. Mrs Weasley eut un bref mouvement de recul, puis sourie. Harry prit la parole :  
  
« Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas fêter les 16 ans de mon neveu préféré !  
  
-Je suis ton seul neveu, mais merci quand même !  
  
-Et puis je passais aussi là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé, il m'a dit de venir voir l'effet du cadeau de Gwen et à mon avis, comme toujours, il a raison.  
  
-Pourriez vous nous donner une explication, demanda Gwen, toujours un peu intimidée par le forçat.  
  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Quant à l'explication, il n'y en a pas, mais, ton père serait furieux s'il l'apprenait. C'est assez incroyable, comme les personnes qui devraient le plus se détester s'aime, c'était un peu comme tes parents Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Dit celui-ci.  
  
-A Poudlard, Lily et James passaient leur temps à se chercher, à enquiquiner l'autre et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au jour, où, ils ont ouvert les yeux. »  
  
D'un même mouvement, tous s'étaient tournés vers Ron et Hermione qui rougirent. Puis, Sirius passa la journée en compagnie de Harry et Gwen. Sirius était toute fois quelque peu distant avec Gwen. Peut être digérait il mal que son neveu ait une petite amie ou bien que justement cette petite amie soit la fille de l'assassin de ses meilleurs amis. Mais Harry, désormais, s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Gwen, Gwendolyne Smith et c'est tout. Tout le monde n'avait pas des parents digne de ce nom mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils devaient être classés à part.  
  
Puis, le soir, il partit, non sans avoir répété à Harry pour la énième fois, qu'il devait faire attention. Pour toute réponse, les yeux de Harry et Gwen prirent feu et se glacèrent, illuminant faiblement la nuit noire. Sirius reprit sa forme d'animagus et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Les quelques jours de vacances qui leurs restaient chez les Weasley furent très agréable mais vint le moment où ils durent partir. Tous étaient un peu tristes de voir partir Harry et Gwen mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait le couple. Puis, après un ultime au revoir, ils jetèrent dans le brasier la poudre de cheminette et le Terrier s'effaça.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
ENFIN !!!  
  
N'est ce pas ?!!!  
  
Et oui !  
  
..  
  
Vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux ?!  
  
Y a rien d'étonnant, car vu comment y sont coincés !!  
  
Et oui, ça peut arriver a tout le monde de se décoincer, alors, les gens qui se sentiraient visés, je sais que vous êtes nombreux, ne perdez pas espoir ! ça viendra !  
  
Il faut juste du temps a la personne a laquelle vous pensez de faire comme nos tits chous !  
  
Vous les trouvez pas mignons ??  
  
Nous on a trouvé que c t pas mal, et vous ???  
  
Donnez nous notre avis !!!  
  
On pourrait même faire un débat si vous voulez !  
  
Ça pourrait être marrant !  
  
En tous cas, on aimerait bien avoir des avis masculins et féminins en grand nombre pour voir ce que vous en pensez et évidemment, nous en reparlerions au prochain chapitre !  
  
Bien,  
  
Ce n'est pas tout ça,  
  
Mais,  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!!  
  
Ippissauli : Notre premier revieweur pour cette fic là !! on ne t'oubliera pas et on espère que l'on te reverra ! Tu adores ce début ? Qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ?Nous espérons aussi que tu trouveras la suite « aussi réussie que la dernière fic » ! C super sympa ce que tu nous dit là ! Franchement, sans vouloir nous vanter, nous pensons que oui car, nous, maintenant qu'on connaît la suite, on irait presque a dire que notre première fic été nulle, alors, tu vois ! merci beaucoup !!  
  
Lunenoire : Oh Oh, quelqu'un de connaissance ! Merci de nous suivre aussi fidèlement très chère revieuweuse ! Tu nous prouves que tu as vraiment bien tenue ta promesse ! Et, en effet, tu ne te trompais pas, nous avons bel et bien mis la fic jeudi ! Nan nan, nous connaisons nos jours de la semaine, rassure toi, c t juste parcequ'on avait le temps jeudi, et qu'on était pas sures lundi, alors, mieux vaut tôt que tard, non ? C vrai que nos deux petits protégés étaient véritablement a plaindre ! Décevoir Dumbedore. ! on aurait pas aimé être a leur place, mais bon, faut qu'y s'assument ! Et puis, si ils ne faisaient jamais d'encoches aux règlements, ce ne seraient pas des maraudeurs !  
  
Buffy : Merci beaucoup !!!Bien, comme tu le dis si bien toit même, nous continuons, nous continuons, et nous continuerons !!!  
  
Lilou : Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour les 4 reviews (si on compte toutes celles que t'a mis sur les deux fics). Nous avons beaucoup apprécié ton humour et tes reviews nous on bien fait rire et fait très plaisir ! Désolées de ne pas répondre a toutes reviews ici, mais, nous préférons ne pas tout mélanger, même si s'est la suite, il faut pas trop tout mélanger, donc, répondons a ta review !  
  
Voici donc le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais ! alors ? déçue ou pas ? en effet, tu avais vu juste, c t une histoire d'amour !! et entre Gwen et Harry ! Et voui, t'as gagné ! tu as tout a fait raison, personne, a part nous (et peut être deux ou trois personnes privilégiaires) savent la suite, du moins, du tome 6, car le tome 7, seul diane, sait seulement de flous contours*pour l'instant !* . C vrai qu'Harry et Gwen ont fait une belle gaf avec les dursleys mais, c t une manière de montrer qu'ils sont toujours jeunes, malgré les épreuves, qu'ils leur reste encore un peu de leur innocence juvénile et puis, pour bien montrer que ce ne sont tout de m^me pas des anges, et qu'Harry ne peut pas tout oublier ! Pour la suite..mystère et boule de gomme !*lol !* Voldie mettre sa fille de son côté bien qu'il ai essayé de la tuer. ? hum, hum, peut être, ou, peut être pas ! le mystère restera entier pendant un certain temps ! C vrai que Gwen et voldie, a part les liens du sang,.y a pas trop de choses qui les rassemblent ! Et oui, comme tu le dis si bien, tu verras ! @+ ! Très bonne question ! Sommes nous s?urs, amies ou cousines ? Nous sommes de très bonnes amies et nous sommes dans la m^me classe ! mais, si tu veux en savoir un peu + sur nous, tu peux lire notre ptit mot ! y suffit de cliquer dans l'entête sur Diane et Emma ! En espérant te revoir au prochain chapitre, ce qui semble assez sûr, vu que tu a l'air de bien aimer cette fic !  
  
Encore une fois, un grand merci a vous tous qui nous lisez et surtout a ceux qui nous mettent des reviews !  
  
En parlant des reviews, les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre de la première fic sont mises en même temps que ce chapitre !.  
  
En tout cas, comme le dit si bien Buffy, « continuez ! » vous aussi a nous mettre des reviews !!!  
  
Bien,  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre est intitulé :  
  
« Retour a Poudlard »  
  
On se demande vraiment ce qui va se passer..  
  
Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose !  
  
Sinon, on c d'avance ce qui va se passer,  
  
C pas juste !  
  
Enfin,  
  
Nous vous donnons rendez vous lundi prochain,  
  
Alors,  
  
Soyez au rendez vous !  
  
Gros bisous a tous !  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Slt tout le monde !!!! Comme toutes les semaines, Nous revoilà !!!! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, Mais, Avant, Nous tenons a remercier tous nos revieweurs et nos lecteurs silencieux ! Et oui, M^me si nous préférerions que ces derniers se fassent entendre. Mais bon... Vous vous en apercevrez sûrement, Les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que ceux de notre première fic, Chose que nous trouvons beaucoup plus agréable ! Et, sûrement que vous aussi ! Bien, On va vous foutre la paix ! A tout à l'heure ! @+ Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Retour à Poudlard  
  
Ils arrivèrent comme la dernière fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais cette fois ci, ils atterrirent tous deux sur leurs pieds, sûrement était ce dû à l'habitude. Dumbledore les attendait. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers leur mentor, toute fois un peu inquiets mais ils furent rassurés de voir qu'il souriait. Il dit à ses élèves :  
  
« Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances chez les Weasley. Vous allez pouvoir vous installer dans la salle de Gryffondor, mais, avant toute chose, nous devons parler sérieusement, du programme du mois qui reste avant la rentrée. Tout d'abord, je dois vous annoncer ou vous rappeler, que Voldemort a été rejoint par tous les mangemorts, ainsi que les détraqueurs. Les aurors sont débordés, cela va sans dire et nous ne bénéficierons pas de leur aide cette année dans la protection de l'école. Cette protection sera, entre autre, attribuée à l'ordre du ph?nix, ainsi qu'aux géants. Pendant vos vacances, vous aurez des cours supplémentaires en enchantement, en défense contre les forces du mal, en métamorphose ainsi qu'en protection contre la magie noire. Mais, vous aurez également des cours avec moi pour contrôler vos pouvoirs élémentaires. Rassurez vous, il vous restera tout de même du temps de libre, mais je crains que vous ne soyez obligez, cette année, d'accepter une charge de travail supplémentaire, car, comme il nous l'a prouvé, Voldemort peut trouver des moyens pour vous faire venir à lui. Au fait Gwen, cette année, tu as été nommée préfète de Gryffondor. Félicitation. »  
  
Il lui tendit une insigne tandis que la jeune fille était tout sourire. Harry la félicita à son tour.  
  
« Bien, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'?il à vos bracelets. »  
  
Harry et Gwen remontèrent leurs manches et la pièce fut envahie d'une lumière rouge et verte. Le vieux sorcier fit un large sourire, mais semblait tout de même impressionné. Puis, il congédia le couple qui alla installer ses affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
Le lendemain, Dumbledore leur donna leur emploi du temps improvisé. Le lundi, ils auraient trois heures de cours d'enchantement, le mardi, quatre heures de défense contre les forces du mal, le mercredi, quatre heures de protection contre la magie noire, le jeudi, deux à trois heures de cours avec le directeur et enfin, le vendredi, quatre heures de métamorphose. Mais les heures étaient fictives et pouvaient changer. Lors de leur première journée, le lundi, le professeur Flitwick leur fit réviser tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient et les aidait à les améliorer. Cela lui permettait dévaluer leurs niveaux qu'ils devaient brider pendant les cours. Ils arrivaient à mieux contrôler leur magie.  
  
Le mardi eut lieu leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'attendaient à revoir leur professeur de l'année précédente, mais à leur grande surprise, le professeur Lupin avait pris sa place :  
  
« Bonjour vous deux, dit il  
  
Professeur Lupin ? S'étonna Harry  
  
-Hé oui, je reprends mon grade de professeur car, l'ancien professeur avait du mal à assurer ses cours, surtout ceux des Serpentards.  
  
-Nous allons enfin avoir des cours dignes de ce nom, lui dit Gwen.  
  
-Bien, commençons. Dit le professeur. »  
  
Durant la séance, Harry et Remus essayèrent d'entraîner Gwen au patronus, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. En effet, le problème de la jeune fille, était qu'elle craignait son père mais dès qu'elle voyait la moindre chose qui puisse lui ressembler, elle entrait dans une fureur incontrôlable et perdait tout contrôle d'elle même et faisait tout exploser ou gelait tout sur son passage. Puis, voyant qu'il faudrait du temps à Gwen pour maîtriser le sort, ils changèrent d'apprentissage et le professeur Lupin leur apprit le sortilège de communication. Ils devaient prononcer la formule et ensuite, ils pouvaient correspondre par la pensée, mais cela demandait, au début, une profonde concentration.  
  
Le mercredi, ils eurent leur cours de protection contre la magie noire qui, à leur grand mécontentement était enseigné par le professeur Rogue, mais le seul avantage, était qu'il ne pourrait pas enlever de points à Gryffondor vu que l'année n'était pas commencée Le professeur, pour une fois, ne leur dit rien de désobligeant, mais rien d'agréable non plus. Il leur expliqua que les sortilèges impardonnables ne pouvaient être contrés une fois que l'on les avait reçu, mais que, par contre, on pouvait les contrer avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur cible, en créant un champs de force, ressemblant à un bouclier. Ils s'exercèrent pendant trois longues heures, mais rien ni fit, rien ne sortit de leur baguette. Mais, pourtant, Rogue leur dit que c'était normal, qu'il fallait, au début, se concentrer très profondément pour arriver à créer ce contre sort car c'était un très haut niveau de magie. Etonnement, ce cours avec leur professeur de potion était extrêmement intéressant car, il les informait sur la vie des mangemorts mais surtout de Voldemort. Le leader qui n'avait visiblement pas de points faibles, laisserait peut être, tout de même des éléments qui pourraient le conduire à sa perte, peut être.  
  
Le jeudi ils allèrent à leur cours de métamorphose, après avoir passé de longues heures à chercher à la bibliothèque des renseignements sur la magie noire. A leur arrivée ils eurent une excellente surprise, au lieu de voir leur professeur Mc Gonagal, un chien noir, semblable au sinistros les attendait. Gwen s'empressa de fermer la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce. Sirius s'était métamorphosé, il souriait et dit :  
  
« Je vois que vous mettez votre instruction à profit, dit il en se tournant vers Gwen qui rougit, c'est une bonne chose. Rassurez vous, votre professeur n'est pas à la retraite mais, c'est moi qui vais vous donner des cours de métamorphose, mais surtout d'animagus, car, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas respecté, ce qui pourtant, était clairement écrit dans le livre des maraudeurs. Sachez, que, Dumbledore et moi-même avons été extrêmement déçus par votre comportement. On va donc revoir vos priorités jeunes gens ! »  
  
Et là dessus, il se lança dans un cours théorique et moral. Ils n'en menaient pas lourd en sortant, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car, après l'orage, le beau temps revient toujours. Mais, le beau temps fut de courte durée, car, le matin même, la tempête pénétra en même temps que l'arrivée des journaux, Rita Skeeter, revint en force dans sorcière hebdo, par chance, Gwen y était abonnée, mais, le problème était qu'elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour le cacher à son compagnon, et ce dernier, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'empara du magazine :  
  
« Harry Potter, pas toujours celui que l'on croit »  
  
« Savez vous, que le célèbre Harry Potter avait vécu chez de moldus avant son entrée à Poudlard ? Moldus qu'il a d'ailleurs maltraité durant toute son enfance, alors qu'il prétend ne pas faire attention à la pureté du sang. Il semblerait que ce garçon tourmenté est deux personnalités. Ses tuteurs nous font découvrir sa personnalité cachée : « Nous avons toujours été terrorisés par lui, il nous interdisait de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui aille contre sa volonté, il nous a maltraité tout le temps, nous étions ses esclaves » Avoua sa tante à notre reportrice. Que penser de cela ? Nous qui reposons tout notre espoir sur ce garçon sans le connaître. Peut il vraiment nous sauver et à quel prix ? Voilà des propos qui doivent être pris en compte.  
  
Rita Skeeter »  
  
Harry fulminait et jeta de rage le journal par terre et se passa de petit déjeuner. Gwen, le rattrapa et essaya de lui parler, de le calmer, mais rien à faire, il était déterminer à aller quelque part, et rien ne l'en aurait fait changer d'avis. Sa petite amie le suivit donc, un peu perturbée par le comportement de Harry. Il arrivèrent devant la statue qui fermait l'accès au bureau du directeur et il prononça sans aucune hésitation le mot de passe, monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, frappa légèrement la porte du bureau du directeur et entra sans attendre sa réponse. Gwen le suivit de plus en plus inquiète du comportement de son ami. Heureusement, le directeur était seul et classait des papiers administratifs. Il fut surpris de voir ses élèves pénétrer ainsi dans son bureau. Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prendre la parole :  
  
« Professeur, lisez vous sorcière hebdo ? »  
  
Il hocha négativement la tête. Harry fit venir à lui le magazine grâce au sortilège « accio ».  
  
Le directeur lut en silence l'article concernant son petit protégé. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Harry reprit la parole :  
  
« Comment fait on pour accuser une personne dans le monde sorcier ?  
  
-Comment ça ? Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Je sais que Rita Skeeter recueille ses informations illégalement, comment pourrais je faire pour que cela soit révélé au grand jour.  
  
-Que veux tu dire par illégalement ?  
  
-Je veux dire qu'elle est un animagi non déclaré. Hermione s'est aperçu il y a deux ans qu'elle était un animagi et qu'elle se transformait en scarabée.  
  
-Très bien, dit Dumbledore, je vais m'en occuper. Tu viens de me donner une idée. Tu n'auras rien à faire et demain tu verras clamé dans tous les journaux l'innocence de deux personnes. Par contre vous n'aurez pas cours avec moi aujourd'hui, je m'absenterai toute la journée. On rattrapera les heures manquantes demain.  
  
-Merci, dit Harry. »  
  
Et ils retournèrent à la salle commune où Harry fit un rapport détaillé à Gwen. Puis ils s'interrogèrent sur la seconde personne qui pourrait être d'une manière ou d'une autre liée à Rita Skeeter ou Harry. Ils pensèrent à Hermione, mais, elle n'était pas assez célèbre pour ça. Ils profitèrent de leur journée de libre pour faire du quidditch et continuer leurs recherches. Bien que cela fut assez étonnant, ils travaillaient sans relâche à la bibliothèque car ils avaient toujours l'espoir de trouver l'élément qu'ils recherchaient. Puis, alors qu'ils cherchaient depuis de longues heures, Harry trouva enfin la solution, son point faible, c'était pourtant si simple ! Gwen ! C'était sa fille ! Mais le problème de Gwen, était qu'elle était également le point faible de Harry et ça, il n'y pensèrent pas.  
  
Ils attendirent impatiemment le lendemain pour lire les journaux et surtout pour dire leur plan à Dumbledore. Ils se réveillèrent tous deux vers huit heures et s'empressèrent de trouver un journal. Harry trouva la gazette du sorcier et Gwen lut l'article par dessus son épaule.  
  
« Du jamais vu ! »  
  
Jamais une journée comme celle d'hier n'a été aussi étrange pour les membres du ministère. En effet, vers neuf heures, Albus Dumbledore a demandé une entrevue urgente avec le ministre de la magie où il lui a révélé qu'il avait apprit par ses sources que la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter était une animagi non déclarée. Elle fut donc convoquée et soumise au véritaserum, où elle avoua qu'elle était bel et bien animagus, mais, là n'est pas le pire, car Dumbledore, à l'étonnement de tous, l'interrogea et lui posa une étrange question : « Où et quand avez vous revu Peter Pettigrow pour la dernière fois ? » Evidemment, tous ceux qui assistaient à l'interrogatoire furent surpris, mais ils le furent plus encore lorsqu'ils entendirent sa réponse : « Hier soir, dans une auberge à Pré au lard. » Immédiatement, Dumbledore, ainsi que des sorciers du ministères partirent à Pré au lard où ils arrêtèrent Peter Pettigrow. A leur arrivée, Dumbledore s'expliqua : «J'ai su que Peter Pettigrow était en vie.(il expliqua toute l'histoire que nous connaissons tous déjà).et j'ai su que Rita Skeeter et Peter Pettigrow avaient eu une liaison. Comme j'ai su qu'elle était une animagi non déclarée, cela m'a permit de la faire arrêter et de lui faire avouer la planque de son amant. » Le procès de Mr Sirius Black va être révisé et il sera prochainement réhabilité. Il est évident que cet homme a subi une énorme erreur judiciaire. Rita Skeeter a déclaré officiellement que ce qu'elle avait écrit sur Mr Harry Potter n'était que tissus de mensonge et le prie de le lui pardonner. Nous vivons dans un monde très étrange ! »  
  
Harry et Gwen n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Sirius allait être réhabilité et ils avaient attrapé Queudver ! Ils se regardèrent et se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore dont la porte était déjà entrouverte, quelqu'un était déjà là. C'était Sirius. Harry poussa la porte et se précipita sur son parrain qui étreignit comme il se doit son neveu. Dumbledore et Gwen souriaient. Ils étaient très heureux pour Sirius et Harry qui méritaient ce qui leur arrivait. Dumbledore leur expliqua tout en détail et Sirius eut la permission de rester au château le temps qu'il soit réhabilité.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée et ils eurent la permission le samedi d'aller se promener à Pré au lard avec Sirius sous forme d'animagi. Ils s'amusèrent bien, surtout chez zonko puis ils rentrèrent au château. Maintenant que Sirius connaissait bien Gwen, il n'était plus distant avec elle. Les barrières étaient tombées et tous trois s'entendaient très bien, peut être même trop bien car Sirius perdait l'autorité qu'il avait sur Harry, mais c'était un grand enfant.  
  
Le mercredi soir, alors que tout le monde était couché dans le château de Poudlard, les deux seuls et uniques élèves encore présents, se tournaient et retournaient dans leurs lits. Harry se trouvait encore dans un rêve, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il se trouva d'abord dans le bureau de Voldemort qui était en train de parler à Lucius, mais pour la première fois, quelqu'un partageait son rêve ou serait ce l'inverse ?  
  
« Lucius, que m'apportes tu comme nouvelles ?  
  
-Hélas maître, ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles que je vous apporte. J'ai suivi comme vous me l'aviez demandé votre femme, et nous l'avons trouvé en train d'essayer de déjouer nos plans, en envoyant à Dumbledore, tous vos faits et gestes.  
  
-Comment ? »  
  
Il était pourtant rare que Voldemort hurle, mais là c'était un cas qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu. La trahison de sa propre femme, la seule personne pour qui, il eut jamais éprouvé de l'amour. Puis il se reprit :  
  
« Apporte la moi ! »  
  
Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns entra dans la pièce, encadrée par deux mangemorts. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gwen, mais la femme, paraissait plus fière et plus sûre d'elle que ne l'était sa fille qui s'était instantanément tendue. Harry s'était rapproché d'elle et lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient dans un rêve, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et gardait les yeux fixés sur la femme qui portait un bébé dans les bras. Voldemort reprit la parole :  
  
« Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais crut ça de toi. Mais, puisqu'il en est ainsi, il se tourna vers son mangemort. Apporte moi Gwendolyne. »  
  
Le mangemort s'exécuta et Gwen fut plus que jamais tendue, et tremblait à moitié. Harry lui prit instinctivement la main pour la rassurer. Puis, Voldemort fit se que craignait Harry :  
  
« Avada Kedavra »  
  
Puis, plus rien. La femme s'écroula sur le sol, sous les cris de Gwen et du bébé. Est- ce ces cris qui réveillèrent Harry ou ceux qu'il entendait toujours, bien que réveillé ? Harry se précipita hors de son lit vers la chambre de Gwen. Arrivé sur le pallier, il pénétra doucement dans la chambre. La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans son lit, elle tremblait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A son poignet, son bracelet brillait intensément. Harry s'approcha précautionneusement du lit de son amie, s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une bonne heure, tandis que Harry tentait d'apaiser son amie en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Puis, ses larmes cessèrent et elle s'endormit enfin. Harry, lui ne bougea pas, craignant de réveiller son amie et finalement, il s'endormit à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain, Gwen allait mieux mais était toujours choquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Evidemment, ils allèrent raconter leur rêve à Dumbledore qui cette fois encore ne se montra pas explicite mais leur révéla tout de même quelque chose :  
  
« Harry, grâce au fait qu'il est l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, possède un don de visions, mais qui se caractérisent par des rêves. Le bracelet, crée un lien entre vous, et vous a donc permis de remonter dans le passé de Gwen. C'est pour ça que Harry était présent dans son rêve. »  
  
Gwen, comme la dernière fois, se montra forte et réussi à contenir ses émotions. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus fait de rêves, mais ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal, au contraire.  
  
Lors de la dernière entrevue qu'ils avaient eu avec Dumbledore, Harry avait sentit le vieux sorcier inquiet à propos de ses protégés. Harry faisait son possible pour ne pas s'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.  
  
La veille de la rentrée, il leur fut annoncé que le procès de Sirius aurait lieu le lendemain, hélas, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas être là au banquet mais, c'était un cas de force majeur. Ce serait donc le professeur Mc Gonagal qui le remplacerait.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dia' : Franchement, y en a qu'on pas de veine ! C vrai quoi ! Non seulement y sont a l'école pendant leurs vacs, mais en + y se paient des cours supp. ! C pas une vie ça !  
  
Emma : ça je ne te le ferais pas dire !  
  
Dia' : En +, y se paient sévichou ! Waow ! y doit leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. !  
  
Emma : Sans dec !!! Tu crois ????!!!!!  
  
Dia' : Bref, ..vous aurez compris, très chers lecteurs, que nous revoici dans un ptit spitch ! ..... Quoi ? Nous ? Meuh nan !!!! On é pas folles...juste un peu délurées sur les bords !!! C vrai qu'on passe facilement du chaud au froid, si vous me permettez l'expression !,* ouai, bon, je sais, elle est un peu facile mais, bon, on fait ce qu'on peux !* mais c vrai que c un peu plus spécialement quand un certain dragon est dans le coin...  
  
Emma : Je dirai m^me deux dragons ! N'est ce pas Dia' !* nous sommes vraiment cruelles de tenir nos lecteurs dans l'ignorance !*  
  
Dia' ; C vrai...mais, certains le savent, Sio', Clacla, JO !, Rachel, Alo'.mais si on leur dit,...imagine que des personnes qui les connaissent le leur dise.. ! Mais on peut les informer en gros pour qu'ils comprennent nos délires draconiens ?!  
  
Emma : Je suis d'accord avec toi étant donné qu'aucun des potes de nos prétendants surf sur les sites de HP !  
  
Dia' : C clair ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ce serait la meilleur de l'année celle là ! lol ! So, pour ceux qui auraient pas encore pigés (z'êtes pas très doués, car emma l'a elle m^me annoncé clairement) ce sont des gars qu'on kiffe ! Et oui !! Vous savez tout maintenant ! Nous vous avons découvert notre secret, m^me si vous devez vous en foutre carrément !  
  
Emma : Mais attention, motus et bouche cousue ! ceci est un secret absolu, voilà pourquoi nous l'avons divulgué sur le net !  
  
Dia' : Non ! Sans dec ! Si jamais quelqu'un par le plus grand des hasards découvrait et nos identités secrètes et les leurs, cette personne est conseillée de faire sa prière si elle s'adresse seulement à eux ! (m^me pour demander l'heure ! pas de cartier !)  
  
Emma : Eh ! Oui ! Je confirme ! Cette personne pourrait souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances !  
  
Dia' :* air diabolique !* J'suis sûre que mon copain voldie se ferait une joie de nous aider en + !  
  
Emma : Je pense que vous avez compris le message, alors gare ! Sur ce, passons a un autre sujet ! Les reviews ! surtout n'oubliez pas de nous en mettre ça fait vraiment super plaisir !  
  
Dia' : Je en pourrai pas dire mieux moi même, a part peut être..continuez comme ça, vous z'êtes super !!!!!!!  
  
Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !  
  
Voui, bon, j'vous promets d'essayer de ne pas vous sortir mes blagues a deux balles et d'essayer de contenir mes sentiments !  
  
Enfin, g bien dit essayé n'est ce pas ?!  
  
C pas tout ça mais :  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunicorne : 2X, merci pour tes deux reviews !! Le prochain chapitre, voyons...maintenant ?!  
  
Lilou : Slt ! Et bé voui ! y se sont enfin décoincés ! Oh voui il l'aime beauoup ! Nous aussi on l'envie beaucoup, mais justement, on a transformé Harry pour qu'il se comporte comme on aimerait que nos dragons se comportent, et en général, le résultat rend pas mal. ! T'inquiète pas pour Giny. Il est vrai que dans notre fic, on ne s'occupe pratiquement pas d'elle, tu t'en apercevra, et c plutôt nous qui boudons son personnage ! On c pas trop pourquoi, mais on l'apprécie pas trop trop ! C pourquoi Sirius est distant avec Gwen, tu as tout pigé ! Mais, on a pensé que, vu qu'il en avait vu pas mal dans la vie, il été du genre méfiant, alors, comme il aime beaucoup son filleul et que gwen est tout de même la fille de voldie..Merci de répondre a notre question, où tu es une des rares a avoir répondu !Quand a la réaction des autres, .faut il encore qu'ils l'apprennent ! L'apprendont ils ? là est la question à laquelle nous seules avons la réponse ! Giny ?! Hum hum, tu as l'air d'apprécier Giny, ou serait ce le contraire ? En tout cas, pour une fois on va réellement répondre a ta question*véritable miracle !*non, ce ne sera pas giny, car, dans notre fic, elle ne joue pas un grand rôle ! désolées ! mais c t une bonne idée ! Surtout continue comme ça a nous poser pleins de questions ! si si, c vrai, c super d'avoir a y répondre ! ça prouve vraiment que tu t'intéresses a fond a la fic ! merci beaucoup ! @+  
  
Vaness : Slt Nouvelle revieweuse ! merci beaucoup ! pas d'inspi ?! heureusement que ça ne nous arrive pas ! sinon, vous nous feriez une de ces têtes ! Enfin, remarque, on a déjà écrit cette fic, donc, niveau inspi. ! On espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre !  
  
Phénix20 : Un nouveau revieweur ! Chouette ! Think you very much ! merci beaucoup!!!!! Il é vrai que cette année est bien meilleur! Tu as la confirmation des auteurs ! merci !!!!!! on espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre !bye !  
  
Ryan : Contentes de te revoir !merci beaucoup ! ça fait vraiment plaisir que nos lecteurs et particulièrement nos revieweurs continuent à nous suivre ! @ bientôt !  
  
Miya Black : merci beaucoup !! Toujours et encore !! Merci d'être présente a tous nos rendez vous !  
  
Arlwendae : Waow ! Encore une nouvelle ! rassure toi, ce n'est pas péjoratif, au contraire !!merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !  
  
CONTINUEZ !! nous ne le dirons jamais assez, mais ça nous fait vraiment très très plaisir ! et c sincèrement que l'on vous le dit ! sinon, on en ferait pas tout un plat à chaque fois ! lol !  
  
Nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait de nombreux « nouveaux » revieweurs ! ce n'est pas u reproche, au contraire, que ce soit des anciens ou des nouveaux, nous adorons nos revieweurs ! seulement, on se demande juste si ils ont découvert notre fic, ou bien qu'ils étaient des lecteurs silencieux qui ont décidé de sortir de l'anonymat.  
  
Merci encore à vous tous !  
  
Nous nous retrouvons donc la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé :  
  
« le nouvel élève »  
  
Oh, c vrai...  
  
Youpi !!  
  
Vous découvrirez donc notre nouveau personnage !!  
  
Hum hum.. !  
  
Voilà qui nous donneras l'occasion de bien parlementer !  
  
Bien,  
  
On vous laisse,  
  
Et à la semaine prochaine !!!!!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	4. Le nouvel élève

Z'êtes génial !!!!!  
  
Si, si, c vrai !!  
  
Z'êtes vraiment super !!!  
  
Continuez comme ça,  
  
Continuez à nous mettre plein de reviews !!!  
  
On adore ça !!!!  
  
Voui, voui, on sait, on é un chtit peu rébarbatives (zavez vu le voca ! lol !)   
  
Mais bon, on y peut rien c plus fort que nous !  
  
Enfin quoi ?!  
  
17 reviews quand même en trois semaines.z'allez quand même pas nous dire que c nul !  
  
et tout ça c grâce à vous, so,  
  
MERCI !!!!  
  
Bien, revenons en à notre histoire,  
  
Aimeriez vous qu'on vous fasse des ptits résumés avant ou pas ?  
  
Dites le si c le cas, ou d'autres choses,  
  
On c pas nous et on peut pas le deviner !  
  
On a pas prit des cours avec Sybille nous !  
  
Enfin, de toute manière.nous nous tairons sur le sujet !  
  
Bref, c un sacré chapitre celui là, et plus long que ceux de d'habitude !  
  
On sait, vous allez nous dire,  
  
C paceque on a plus parlé que d'habitude,  
  
Chose pourtant pas bien évidente malgré tout !  
  
Mais non !!!  
  
Prenez ça comme un ptit cadeau à vos ptits mots !  
  
En en parlant, nous y répondrons tout à l'heure,  
  
Comme d'hab !  
  
Mais, revenons en à l'histoire,  
  
Car, cette fois encore,  
  
On s'éloigne du sujet !  
  
Voui voui, on a le chic !  
  
On c !  
  
Donc, découverte d'un nouveau personnage !*miam, miam ! *  
  
Personnage qui devrait être apprécié par la gente féminine..  
  
Il é vrai qu'il ne sera pas trop décrit,  
  
Mais, c normal vu que c le point de vue de Harry,  
  
Et, contrairement à ce que certains se plaisent à croire,  
  
Harry ne passe pas son temps à regarder les autres garçons !  
  
Enfin, chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut mais bon..  
  
Donc, si vous désirez de plus amples descriptions..aucun problème !  
  
Z'avez qu'à demander !  
  
Bon, sur ce,  
  
A tout à l'heure  
  
Et  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Le nouvel élève  
  
Le jour de la rentrée, les elfes courraient partout et il était impressionnant de les voir tous sortis à s'affairer à nettoyer et préparer le château avec le plus grand soin. Harry et Gwen avaient passé leur matinée à jouer au quidditch et attendaient maintenant impatiemment, les élèves qui devaient arriver dans une heure. Ils parlaient avec entrain de l'année à laquelle ils allaient bientôt assister, évitant autant que possible de parler de Voldemort et essayant d'être le plus enthousiaste à l'idée que Sirius puisse enfin être innocenté. Evidemment, le fait que son procès avait lieu le jour même, avait fait exploser toutes les plumes des journalistes et la photo du parrain de Harry se trouvait en première page de tous les journaux.  
  
Depuis, Rita Skeeter avait été envoyée à Azkaban, qui était depuis peu gardé par des géants, vu que les détraqueurs s'étaient alliés à Voldemort à cause de l'incapacité de Fudge. Mais, heureusement, Diggory semblait être un excellent premier ministre et menait une lutte sans merci à Voldemort et ses mangemorts.  
  
Quelques minutes avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent, Harry et Gwen étaient descendus dans la grande salle. Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves se déversèrent dans la grande salle où les tables resplendissaient avec la lumière des bougies qui se reflétaient dans les couverts dorés. Puis, la répartition avait eu lieu. Le choixpeau avait chanté sa traditionnelle chanson bien qu'elle changeait tous les ans, puis, les élèves de première année, s'étaient avancés soucieux sous l'?il amusé de leurs camarades aguerris.  
  
Tous avaient été répartis, jusqu'à ce que Rogue, qui avait exceptionnellement remplacé MC Gonagal, annonce la venue d'un nouvel élève nommé Stevens Kingsley qui entrerait en sixième année. Il était assez grand, une carrure d'athlète, des cheveux blonds coupés mi-court, des yeux d'un bleu azur et un sourire charmeur. Il ressemblait un peu à ces surfeurs sur les magasines féminins. Déjà, beaucoup de filles l'avaient repéré. Le garçon s'avança, d'un pas droit et sûr de lui et saisit le choixpeau. Etrangement, il resta longtemps avec lui sur la tête et les élèves voyaient le choixpeau hésitant. Puis, après d'interminables minutes, où déjà des murmures s'étaient fait entendre dans la grande salle, le choixpeau annonça :  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Content de lui, il alla à la table des Gryffondors, prêt des quatre amis. Ils se présentèrent, puis, il leur expliqua qu'il avait été transféré pour un an seulement pour perfectionner son anglais. Ils furent interrompus par Mc Gonagal qui s'était levée :  
  
« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagal et la sous directrice de l'école. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Albus Dumbledore est absent car il assiste, en ce moment même au procès de Sirius Black. Mais, dès demain, il sera de retour. Bien, je vous souhaite bon appétit. »  
  
Un véritable festin fit son apparition. Les quatre amis parlèrent joyeusement de leurs vacances et de la nouvelle année qui allait commencer, où rien ne serait plus pareil du fait que des élèves avaient redoublé leur cinquième année. Stevens s'était joint au groupe et la discussion avait inévitablement tourné quidditch, et les filles, un peu lassées, s'étaient mises à parler dans leur coin.  
  
Une fois que les assiettes en or furent vidées de leurs victuailles, la sous directrice reprit la parole :  
  
« Je pense que vous êtes tous suffisamment rassasiés. Bien, avant d'aller vous coucher, j'aimerais vous rappeler certaines choses, essentielles. La première est de rester tous unis et soudés, la seconde est d'être constamment sur vos gardes et la troisième, est que vous devez vous rappeler, que Vous savez qui et ses mangemorts sont revenus. Les sorties à Pré au lard sont rétablies et les matchs de quidditch également. Le tournoi de quidditch inter école, qui, rappelons le, s'est déroulé l'an passé et qui a été brillamment remporté par l'équipe de Poudlard, ne pourra se dérouler cette année, à cause de la menace de Vous savez qui. Bien, maintenant, allez dans votre dortoir, car, dès demain, les cours reprennent. »  
  
La foule d'élève se dispersa en quatre groupes. Hermione, Gwen, Harry, Ron et Stevens, menaient les Gryffondor à leur dortoir. Les jeunes filles qui menaient le groupe étaient fières d'arborer l'insigne de préfet, bien que cela exaspérait Ron plus qu'autre chose. Ils restèrent tous les cinq à discuter tard avec Stevens pour lui expliquer le mode de vie de Poudlard. Il leur dit qu'il venait de Beauxbâton, mais que ses parents étaient anglais et avaient voulu qu'il effectue une année en Angleterre car ils voulaient que leur fils fasse carrière dans le commerce. En revanche, cela n'avait pas plu à leur fils, qui n'avait que pour seule passion le quidditch. Cela tombait bien, car, s'il était un bon batteur, il aurait l'occasion de remplacer un des frères Weasley. Vers onze heures et demi, ils montèrent se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, les quatre amis attendaient impatiemment le courrier et plus précisément, la gazette du sorcier. Elle arriva enfin, et tous se penchèrent sur Harry et Hermione pour lire par dessus leur épaule et connaître le verdict.  
  
« L'innocent d'Azkaban »  
  
Sirius Black, a été, hier, innocenté du meurtre de Lily et James Potter, commit quinze ans plus tôt par le seigneur des Ténèbres. Black, n'était pas l'espion de Vous savez qui et n'a donc pas tuer ces gens dans une rue. Mais le coupable est Peter Pettigrow qui a fait croire à sa propre mort, alors qu'il s'était métamorphosé en animagus. Sirius Black a expliqué son évasion à la cours et à révélé, qu'il était lui même un animagi. Il semblerait que de nombreux animagi non déclaré n'aient pas été recensés par le ministère. Comme dédommagements, Black reçu deux millions de galions, un poste d'auror au ministère et une maison. Il obtint également la garde de Harry Potter, sont filleul, grâce à l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore.  
  
La journée ne pouvait mieux commencer. Les quatre amis sautèrent de joie. A ce moment là, le directeur entra dans la salle, suivi d'un invité. Ce nouveau venu, avait des cheveux sombres coupés courts, des yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure, il portait une élégante robe noire et affichait un large sourire.  
  
« Sirius ! » S'exclamèrent ils tous quatre en ch?ur.  
  
Ils avaient du mal à le reconnaître, tant il avait changé. Là, enfin, Harry reconnaissait sans le moindre problème, le jeune homme qui riait sur les photos de ses parents. Rémus vint le saluer et les quatre Gryffondor accoururent également vers lui. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura : « on a gagné ». Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis, Sirius salua tour à tour, les camarades de son filleul.  
  
Puis, Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
« Bonjour à tous. J'interviens un instant pour vous faire part d'une étonnante nouvelle. Sirius Black, qui a été innocenté hier, et en tant qu'auror au ministère de la magie, restera cette année parmi nous pour veiller à la protection de l'établissement. Je vous prierais de le considérer comme un membre de l'enseignement. Merci et bonne journée. »  
  
Puis, les quatre maraudeurs retournèrent à leur place pour finir de déjeuner. Hermione et Gwen s'en allèrent chercher les emplois du temps et les distribuèrent. Harry reçut le sien :  
  
Il commençait avec métamorphose, puis, enchantement. Ensuite, l'après midi, il avait divination et soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
Ils quittèrent donc la grande salle pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Là, leur directrice fixa immédiatement les objectifs de l'année :  
  
« Bonjour, cette année, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez obtenu vos BUSES que vous devez vous arrêter là car l'année prochaine, vous passerez vos ASPICS. Cette année, nous aurons un projet essentiel. Faire de la magie sans baguette. Vous devez savoir vous débrouiller sans votre baguette car, il se pourrait un jour qu'elle vous fasse défaut, et mieux vos pour vous, que ce jour, vous ne soyez pas en danger, car sans baguette, vous êtes extrêmement vulnérables. Bien, la magie sans la baguette est un véritable art, très complexe qui demande beaucoup de concentration et de volonté. Il ne vous faudra jamais baisser les bras, sinon, jamais vous ne serez capable d'effectuer cet art. Alors, allez y. Concentrez vous et asseyez de sentir votre magie, il est souvent plus simple de fermer les yeux. »  
  
Personne ne fut capable de faire la moindre magie, mais le professeur Mc Gonagal leur dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Puis ils se rendirent au cours d'enchantement. Là, le professeur Flitwitch leur apprit qu'ils apprendraient à créer un champ de force. Harry et Gwen, au bout de deux heures intensives et leur avance au programme, réussirent à fabriquer un faible mur de protection qui n'eut pour seul effet de leur vider force, magie et énergie pour la journée. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils allaient arrêter Voldemort, mais, bon, il fallait qu'ils se contentent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà, leurs pouvoirs élémentaires, ce qui était déjà pas mal.  
  
Ils déjeunèrent puis se rendirent en divination, où les élèves eurent toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de dormir et Gwen fut même obligée de secouer Harry qui commençait à sombrer dans les profondeurs d'un lourd sommeil. Harry ne comprit pas un mot du cours tellement il était fatigué, le champ de force l'avait vidé de toute sa puissance. Stevens, lui, s'amusait beaucoup à imiter le professeur Trelawney, se qui empêchait ses camarades de s'endormir au sens propre du terme.  
  
Ils furent content de s'échapper de la haute tour surchauffée pour retrouver l'herbe fraîche du parc et de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Déjà les Serpentards attendaient les Gryffondor. Pour une fois Malefoy ne fit sortit aucune réplique cinglante, mais peut être était ce dû au fait qu'il était fortement inquiet de l'énorme caisse qui ne cessait de remuer. Hagrid, aussi confiant que d'habitude, s'adressa à ses élèves :  
  
« Bonjour, aujourd'hui, pour débuter l'année, nous allons commencer en douceur. Veuillez vous rapprocher de la boite s'il vous plait. Bien, dans cette boite, il y a une quinzaine de Jarveys. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à un grand furet mais, à la différence de ce dernier, il parle. Mais il n'est guère intelligent et se limite à des phrases brèves et souvent grossières. Ils vivent la plupart du temps sous terre où ils chassent le gnome bien qu'ils se nourrissent également de taupes, de rats et de campagnols. Je vais libérer les jarveys, vous vous mettrez à deux dessus et vous l'observerez, mais vous devrez vous efforcer de les laisser le plus possible en groupe pour qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas dans tout le parc. »  
  
Les groupes s'étaient formés, Harry avec Gwen, Ron avec Hermione, Stevens avec Seamus et Draco avec Pansy. Puis Hagrid lâcha les animaux. Dans un premier temps, les élèves passèrent leur temps à courir après les jarveys qui étaient assez rapides pour de si petits animaux. Puis, ils réussirent à les maintenir en place et commencèrent à étudier leur moindres faits et gestes, mais ce n'était guère passionnant. Ils furent donc contents de rentrer au château, bien qu'ils soient un peu fatigués. Mais une voix les empêcha de franchir les portes :  
  
« Alors comme ça Potter, on terrorise les moldus ! Et qu'est ce qu'à dit la sang de bourbe ? »  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas, ses yeux flamboyaient et ils ne pouvait se calmer. Gwen s'en aperçut et se chargea de l'élément perturbateur :  
  
« Que veux tu encore ! Ca ne t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ! Que nous veux tu ? Tu veux nous tuer peut être ? Sorry mais on ne te laisseras pas se plaisir et de toute manière, nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants que toi. T'as qu'a demander à ton copain, tu sais, Voldie, a moins que tu ne le craignes trop ! Etrange, il nous en veut à mort et nous sommes les seuls à ne pas le craindre ! Tu ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait une raison ? De toute manière, tu ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on perde du temps avec toi ! »  
  
Elle se retourna, quand le blondinet prit la parole et murmura :  
  
« Ce soir Potter, à minuit, dans le parc. Nous verrons lequel de nous deux est le plus puissant !   
  
-Quand tu veux et où tu veux Malefoy ! »  
  
« Harry ! S'exclama Gwen inquiète, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? »  
  
Harry n'en avait aucune idée, ou plutôt si, il en avait marre de brider constamment ses pouvoirs et d'attendre gentiment une confrontation avec Voldemort, il voulait de l'action. Et il voulait aussi en finir avec Draco, surtout si, comme il le pensait, suivait une formation de mangemort. Bien sûr, il ne le tuerait pas, mais, il se servirai de ce duel, un peu comme un entraînement. A la différence qu'il devrait éviter de se servir de son pouvoir élémentaire.  
  
Pendant toute la journée, Gwen et Hermione ne cessèrent de le réprimander et d'essayer de lui faire déclarer forfait. Ron penchait plus du côté de Harry. Puis, résignée, Gwen annonça à Harry qu'il n'irait pas seul et qu'elle l'accompagnerait ; et sur cette annonce, les deux autres cédèrent également. Harry espérait vivement que ce ne serait pas une embuscade, mais il ne pensait pas que les mangemorts soient capables de pénétrer dans le parc, enfin, il espérait.  
  
Le soir, lorsqu'ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, Harry tenait la main à Gwen et remarqua qu'elle était moite. Il s'arrêta et lui demanda gentiment :  
  
« Quel que chose ne vas pas ?  
  
-Comment peux tu me demander ça ? S'exclama t'elle. Malefoy peut très bien cacher son jeu, il pourrait te blesser et tu me demandes si ça va ? »  
  
Elle lui lâcha la main, secoua la tête et partit en courant vers la salle commune. Harry pressa le pas et la trouva, la tête dans les genoux dans un canapé de la salle commune. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé.  
  
-Je sais, murmura t'elle. Mais, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quel que chose. Déjà que, mon, mon père veut te tuer. »  
  
Une larme coula contre sa joue et Harry la serra contre lui et lui assura qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à minuit moins vingt. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent et ils se rendirent dans le parc, sans encombres, grâce à la précieuse carte des maraudeurs. Malefoy n'était pas là. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné par ses deux gorilles :  
  
« Potter et compagnie ! Au moins, vous n'êtes pas des lâches, c'est déjà ça ! Bien que se soit étonnant.  
  
-Arrête de causer et commençons, dit Harry d'une voix rude.  
  
-Ok, mais avant, je veux que les choses soient claires, le combat se déroule entre toi et moi.  
  
-Aucun problème. » Répondit Harry, bien qu'il sentit Gwen frissonner, mais peut être était ce dû au vent frais qui soufflait.  
  
Et le duel commença. Ils se placèrent à une distance respectable tandis que leurs camarades éclairaient le terrain avec leurs baguettes et formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Ils se saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête et levèrent leurs baguettes. Des sorts jaillirent alors de partout. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, passèrent en revue une bonne quantité de sorts qu'ils avaient appris mais, le Serpentard savait qu'il était mené et utilisa une autre forme de magie, la magie noire, si bien que Harry dû se servir de son pouvoir élémentaire. Harry désarma le blondinet mais il l'a récupéra. Depuis quand Draco se servait de la magie sans baguette ? Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et il reçut de plein fouet le sortilège l'imperium auquel il résista. Furieux, Draco lança alors un deuxième sortilège impardonnable, le doloris, mais sur Gwen. Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent dangereusement tandis que son amie criait, sous la douleur, elle s'affaissa par terre et Ron et l'aidèrent à se relever, mais ses yeux aussi avaient changé et elle aurait réagi si son ami ne l'avait fait plutôt. Tout à coup, un feu sortit de nulle part, entoura Draco.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle accoururent à la rescousse de leur ami mais ils ne parvinrent pas à éteindre le feu, ni Draco d'ailleurs. Harry se précipita vers Gwen, inquiet. Il s'assura qu'elle allait bien et ils rentrèrent tous au château, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'?il à la carte. Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir de nombreux points en mouvement s'afficher sur la carte. Alors Harry prit la main de Gwen, et Hermione tandis que Ron s'accrochait à son amie et un feu les enveloppa. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre des filles qui était vide. Harry était épuisé et ses jambes ne pouvaient même plus le porter. Ron fit léviter son ami jusqu'à son lit où il ferma immédiatement les yeux.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Alors ?  
  
Alors ?  
  
impatientes !*  
  
Please !!!!!  
  
Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé !!!  
  
Et notre ptit Stevens ?  
  
Et Sirius ?  
  
Nous, on trouvait ça normal de réhabiliter Sirius,  
  
On le trouve super sympa, alors...  
  
Quand à cette * censuré !* de Rita Skeeter...on trouvait ça pas mal de la traîner dans la boue !!!!* hin hin hin !!!! the rire de sorcière qui tue trop!!!*  
  
C vrai qu'on c même surprise nous même à mettre Rita avec Peter, mais, c en écrivant, c sorti tout seul, allez savoir pourquoi, et à la relecture, c t tellement étrange et tordant de les penser tous les deux ensemble, qu'on a laissé.  
  
Et le duel ?  
  
Z'en avez pensé quoi ?  
  
On a eu du mal a l'écrire,  
  
Faut dire aussi que Diane ne voulait pas faire de mal au chtit draco, alors..ça compliquait un peu le truc !!  
  
Bien, maintenant, parlons d'un truc intéressant qui, sans aucun doute vous intéressera, on va parler de la relation qu'ont Harry et Gwen, bon, bien sûr, y sortent ensemble, mais bon, on vous prévient tout de suite, pas question de faire de slash. C hors de question ! pour de multiples raisons ! et d'une pacequ'on aime pas ça, de deux paceque pour nous, c un peu comme si les persos vivaient réellement et donc, on a pas a leur faire faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient ptêtre pas et de trois pacequ'on veux pas changer le niveau d'avertissement de la fic ! Donc, même sans aller à des niveaux élevés, on ne parlera pas tant que ça de la relation amoureuse de Gwen et Harry trop profondément pour qu'ils gardent leur intimité. Pour votre part, vous pourrez vous imaginer ce que vous voulez, mais nous, on restera très vague sur le sujet.  
  
Bon, assez parlé,  
  
Paceque vous devez en avoir sacrément marre,  
  
Alors,  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!!!  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup !! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! C vrai que ce serait pas mal si on savait quand paraîtrait les prochains chapitres de chaque fics, ça éviterait d'être toujours en train de vérifier !  
  
Lilou : Tu vois, t pas la seule à te payer des délires !! Et là, c t rien !! C pour dire... Pour les délires toute seule, demande à Diane ! Par exemple, ce matin, en plein contrôle d'anglais, elle c mise a se marrer ! J'te jure !!! Faut dire que Emma l'aidait pas trop non plus, mais bon ! Quand la salle est super silencieuse et tout, et que tu te paies un fou rire.. C vrai que dé fois on peut s'inquiéter sur notre santé mentale ! Hum hum !!! Tré tré bonne suggestion !!!! Ptit dej au lit et les fleurs tous les matins !! On y avait même pas pensé !!!! Merci !! On tâchera de s'en souvenir pour le tome 7 ! Beark !!! Scarabé-rat !! C vrai que... On adore sirius, c pour ça qu'on le réhabilite ! Ben, en fait, Tu vas être déçue, mais y aura pas d'accrochages entre Sirius et Rogue, c vrai que ça aurait pu être sacrément délire, mais, c le point de vue de harry, et parfois gwen, ne l'oublions pas, et il est rare de les voir tous les trois dans la même pièce. C vrai que Giny est vraiment pas douée, tout comme toi, on a pas fait de trucs aussi crétin en la présence de nos dragons ! (Emma : hum hum ! Diane: Quoi? Emma: moi, rieeeennnn!!! Diane : voui bon je c, y a la fois où g gueulé dans tout le car pendant une demi heure, mais bon.. Avoura que g jamais mi mon coude dans le beurre*et toc ! * Emma : c normal ! y a jamais eu de beurre à proximité ! Diane : Voui, bon, passons les détails tu veux, et revenons en à nos revieweurs !) C vrai que t pas la seule a te demander si elle l'aime pacequ'il é riche et célèbre ! mais, cette fois ci, sule JK rowling a la réponse ! Perso, on la verrait très mal avec Harry, mais bon... Voui, c vrai que c mieux quand les chapitres sont plus long ! MERCI !!!!!!  
  
Ryan : Merci ! Et voici la suite !  
  
Lunenoire : deux fois merci pour tes reviews !! T'inquiète ! c pas grave !! En + tu nous a mis deux reviews, alors. ! C vrai que la robe de Gwen est particulièrement belle !!! Meuh si, on va lui faire oublier le balafré à la ptite Giny !!!! Merci !! Fallait bien trouver des idées de cadeaux, et pratiques, c t quand même mieux !!! C vrai que du coup, ça te fait + de lecture ! Diane tient à te féliciter personnellement de ta fic « une famille tombée du ciel » qu'elle trouve géniale ! et voui ! z'êtes pas les seuls à lire ! Elle l'a même mise dans ses favoris ! A bientôt !  
  
Serait ce utile de répéter pour la énième fois THANK YOU VERY MUNCH !!!!!  
  
Et voui !!!  
  
Z'avez vu ?  
  
On a fait des progrès !!  
  
On a changé de langue !!!  
  
Oh oh !!!  
  
La prochaine fois vous z'aurez pt être le droit à la version espagnole !!  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre est intitulé :  
  
« Gryffondor contre Serdaigle »  
  
Gros bisous à tous !  
  
Et a lundi prochain !!!  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	5. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

Et un ptit match de quidditch,  
  
Un !!!!  
  
Nous revoici comme toutes les semaines pour de nouvelles aventures. !!!!!!  
  
Voui voui, là, on sait ! c bon !! on s'y croit un peu trop là, mais bon.on a le droit de rêver quand m^me !!!  
  
Bon,  
  
Revenons en au fait, essayons, pour une fois, de ne pas trop, nous éloigner du sujet principal, c'est a dire, le nouveau chapitre !!  
  
Donc, avant tout d'abord d'annoncer le chapitre, nous allons faire un ptit  
  
récapitulatif du chapitre précédent a la demande de nos très chers  
  
revieweurs, qui, soulignons le au passage continuent dans leur lancée à  
  
nous mettre pleins de mots super sympa et qu'on remercie infiniment au  
  
passage !  
  
donc, résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
chapitre 4, Le nouvel élève. Stevens Kingsley fait son apparition. Il est, comment dire.assez mignon, et plutot étrange, mais, rien de plus normal pour un nouvel élève ! prenez Gwen par exemple ! ouai, bon, c sur, elle été quand même la fille de voldie, c vrai..heu.. Sirius est réhabilité et refait son entrée ! Leur première journée de cours se passe plutôt bien, bien qu'il ya it une altercation entre draco et harry, enfin la routine quoi ?!!!mais, l'altercation se finit par un rendez vous en soirée, et harry et draco se lancent dans un duel où les deux jeunes sont obligés de dévoiler leur puissance..et voici la suite !!!!!  
  
Voilà !!!  
  
Ce sera tout !  
  
Maintenant, laissons place au nouveau chapitre  
  
Et,  
  
@ tout à l'heure !!  
  
Dia' et Emma Chapitre 5  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Gryffondor contre Serdaigle  
  
Heureusement, Harry retrouva le lendemain toute son énergie, mais Gwen avait mal supporté le doloris et était encore toute courbaturée. Ils ne virent pas Malefoy de toute la journée mais ils savaient qu'il était sortit du feu car vers deux heures du matin, Harry avait fait cesser le mur. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas des cours bien fatigants et ils purent se reposer, notamment en histoire de la magie.  
  
Le lendemain, mercredi, Harry organiserait les sélections de quidditch car ils devraient remplacer les deux batteurs ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais il faudrait également remplacer Katie Bell. Hermione avait déjà remplacé son poste, vu que l'année passée elle avait été au banc de remplaçante et de coach. La journée se passa bien et Gwen avait pardonné à Harry son duel avec Malefoy, bien qu'en réalité, le fait que Gwen ait reçu un doloris, lui avait remit les idées en place. Elle avait eu raison et en plus, c'était elle qui en souffrait le plus.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, le mercredi matin, Colin Crivey se précipita sur lui, un magazine de quidditch à la main et il lui montra le tout dernier prototype, « le cyclone ». Après le petit déjeuner, l'équipe de quidditch se réunit avant de passer à la sélection. Ils organisèrent les exercices, revêtirent leurs robes et se rendirent sur le terrain.  
  
Une quinzaine d'adolescents, principalement des garçons, attendaient avec impatience de faire leurs preuves. Ils passeraient chacun leur tour et devraient relancer le plus possible de projectiles qu'on lui lançait que ce soit, balles de golf, de tennis, cognard, ballon de foot ou même des boites de conserve. Les premiers ne s'en sortirent pas et se prirent tous les projectiles en pleine figure. Puis, heureusement, d'autres s'en sortirent mieux, entre autre, deux sortaient du lot, Seamus et Stevens qui furent acceptés dans l'équipe de quidditch, de nouveau au complet. Il fut décidé qu'ils commenceraient l'entraînement dès vendredi soir pour pouvoir entrer directement dans la compétition.  
  
Le mercredi après midi, Gwen et Harry eurent cours avec Dumbledore, qui heureusement, n'avait pas eu d'échos du duel entre Harry et Draco, car ils n'imaginaient même pas la réaction de leur mentor. Cela se passa bien et s'entraînèrent à pratiquer la magie sans baguette mais ils s'épuisèrent vite, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le directeur qui sembla pensif lorsque ses élèves le quittèrent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, une bien mauvaise surprise les attendait au petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, c'était la gazette qui la rapporta.  
  
« Les buveurs de sangs se rebiffent »  
  
« Voici une bien mauvaise nouvelle pour le ministère et vous sorciers. Hier, le chef des vampires a annoncé officiellement qu'ils se joignaient à la lutte en se ralliant à la cause du Seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant, en attendant que le calme revienne, nous n'aurons plus d'autre choix que d'éviter les coins sombres. Petits rappels, la seule manière de tuer un vampire est de le transpercer d'un pieux en argent. »  
  
Il ne manquait plus que ça, des vampires. Pourquoi pas des dragons ! Ou des ogres tant qu'ils y étaient ! Comment voulaient ils qu'il vainc Voldemort, si, autour de lui, mangemorts, détraqueurs et vampires le protégeait. Etait ce une lutte désespérée ? Peut être, mais il irait jusqu'au bout, maintenant, il ne craignait plus rien, qu'il y ait plus de monstres en face de lui à vouloir le tuer, qu'est ce que cela pouvait il bien lui faire, tant qu'il tuait Voldemort ?  
  
Armé d'un nouveau courage et d'un moral à toute épreuve, il se rendit en cours. Gwen avait été un peu terrifiée à l'idée que des vampires puissent l'attaquer mais Harry l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle avait un pouvoir élémentaire qui pourrait la protéger.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Harry et Gwen parvinrent à former un champ de force puissant. Ils pouvaient même le renforcer en utilisant leur pouvoir élémentaire et lorsqu'ils donnaient toute leur puissance, leurs murs résistaient même au doloris. Ils arrivaient également à faire de la magie sans leur baguette, mais, là, c'était une autre paire de manche ! Ils pouvaient uniquement faire léviter de petits objets mais cela leur permettait de pouvoir récupérer leur baguette sans se servir de leur pouvoir élémentaire.  
  
Les entraînements de quidditch devenaient de plus en plus intensifs car le prochain match avançait à grands pas ou plus précisément, dans quelques jours. Gryffondor affronterait Serdaigle et ce serait le premier match pour certains des joueurs de l'équipe. Mais déjà, les choses avaient changées et se compliquaient légèrement, car, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter craignaient pour la sécurité de leurs attrapeuses favorites qui étaient en l'occurrence, leurs petites copines. Mais, les filles n'étaient pas plus rassurée pour la sécurité de leurs amis. Puis, ils en avaient conclu, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se passe qu'elle que chose, et au pire, Harry et Gwen pourraient faire transplaner le malheureux joueurs sur la terre ferme. Ainsi ce fut décidé.  
  
Quelques jours avant le match, ils avaient revu Draco Malefoy qui avait bien du mal à effacer son échec. Et pour une fois, il ne les provoqua pas, ce qui les arrangeaient bien, mais Hermione craignait que Draco, du fait de son échec, se tourne vers son père, et cela ne présagerait rien de bon.  
  
Enfin, le match arriva, ainsi que l'habituelle tension qui s'en suivait. La nuit précédant le match, Harry n'arriva pratiquement pas à trouver le sommeil, uniquement deux ou trois heures. Il passa donc la nuit à se remémorer toutes les tactiques qu'il connaissait. Le lendemain, il se rendit compte, qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors, il fit de son mieux pour motiver son équipe. Il les fit tous déjeuner copieusement, et se força lui même à avaler quelque chose, et avant que le match ne commence, ils se rendirent sur le terrain où ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'aérèrent. Lorsque les premiers supporters arrivèrent, ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, où Harry, en temps que capitaine, motiva du mieux qu'il put son équipe. Puis, un peu angoissée, l'équipe des lions se rendit sur le terrain.  
  
L'équipe de Serdaigle était déjà présente. Harry alla serrer la main de la capitaine adverse, Cho Chang. Mais, cette dernière ne répondit pas au sourire que lui avait fait Harry. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas trop que Harry ait une petite copine. Quand au Gryffondor, il se fichait, désormais, complètement de l'attrapeuse adverse et au contraire, n'avait qu'une envie, gagner.  
  
Mme Bibine siffla et les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Heureusement, le temps était clément pour un mois d'octobre et même on pouvait deviner la chaleur de l'astre solaire derrière d'épais nuages gris. Le match n'était pas commenter par Lee Jordan, qui n'était plus à Poudlard, mais par Dean qui était apparemment ravi de son poste. Et le match commença :  
  
« Serdaigle à l'attaque pour cette première balle, le poursuiveur s'approche dangereusement des cages.  
  
-Dean, ce n'est pas du football ! C'est du quidditch, lui dit Neville, bien que ce fut audible pour tous. Il se reprit.  
  
-Excusez moi, et donc, le poursuiveur évite Smith qui est venue pour le contrer, mais il traverse la défense, il est seul devant le goal, excusez moi, le gardien, il tire et.c'est raté ; le tir, pourtant remarquable, est bloqué par le gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley. Il relance à Granger qui passe à Smith qui repasse à Granger tout en s'infiltrant dans la défense adverse Granger tire et marque ! Premier but de Gryffondor, qui mène le match de 10 à 0. »  
  
Harry avait suivi les premières minutes du match, de toute évidence, ses joueurs avaient suivi ses conseils, bien débuter le match et prendre de l'avance dès le début pour décourager l'adversaire. Puis il partit en quête du Vif d'or. Le match était plutôt difficile, bien qu'ils menaient le score de 40à 30, mais les joueurs fatiguaient car cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils jouaient. Mais, les défenseurs appliquaient leurs rôles à la perfection. Harry devait absolument attraper le vif.  
  
« But ! Serdaigle égalise le score ! »  
  
Aucun doute, il devait réagir. Il se mit à tourner autour du terrain, tel un oiseau de chasse, se disant qu'il finirait bien par le trouver. Au bout de dix minutes, alors que la petite balle dorée était toujours introuvables, il regarda Gwen, qui le regarda également et qui lui fit de grand signe. Il ne comprenait pas, puis, il se retourna, vit une grosse balle rouge lui arriver dessus, puis, plus rien.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir les murs trop blancs de l'infirmerie. Il soupira, s'il continuait ainsi, il devrait prendre un abonnement !Gwen était au-dessus de lui, inquiète.  
  
« Est ce que ça va ? Lui demanda t'elle ?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux, j'ai un affreux mal de crâne, mais à part ça, ça va. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé !  
  
-Tu t'es pris un cognard en pleine tête et sous le choc, tu t'es évanoui. Je me suis précipitée pour essayer de te rattraper, mais j'étais beaucoup trop loin et heureusement, Stevens t'a rattrapé, ce qui m'a empêché de me servir de mon pouvoir élémentaire. Mme Bibine a aussitôt arrêté le match. Mais, le plus étrange, est que lorsqu'elle a voulu ramasser les balles, elle n'a pas trouvé le Vif. Le vif d'or était introuvable et l'est toujours. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. De plus, ce cognard, a dévié, seul, d'un coup, complètement de sa trajectoire, étrange, non ? Je crains que nous ne soyons toujours en danger.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?Lui demanda t'il ironiquement.  
  
-Non bien sûr, mais je l'aurai presque oublié tellement ces derniers temps ont été bien.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Mais Gwen n'était absolument pas convaincue. Et comme pour donner un argument plus convainquant, il l'embrassa ce qui lui valut un léger sourire de la part de son amie. Plus tard, les autres membres de l'équipe vinrent les voir et leur annonça que le match ne serait pas rejoué car sinon, cela décalerait toute la saison de quidditch. Donc, le résultat du score serait multiplié par deux ce qui leur ferait 80 à 80. Harry était déçu, mais, il était assez inquiet par les nouvelles que lui avaient apprises Gwen, même s'il faisait semblant d'y paraître indifférent. Alors comme ça, Voldemort s'amusait à faire disparaître le vif et à lui envoyer des cognards en pleine figure ! Super ! Il manquait plus que ça. En tous cas, il avait remercié Stevens de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et il s'était promit en son fort intérieur de s'intéresser à ce garçon qui semblait bien sympathique.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Hum hum !!  
  
Chapitre un petit peu plus court,  
  
Mais ce n'est que pour mieux savourer le suivant !!  
  
Ah ah !!!  
  
Le suivant !!  
  
Là,  
  
Y aura de l'action !  
  
C promis !!!  
  
Là,  
  
Vous serez servis !!!  
  
Bien,  
  
Qu'avons nous d'autre à vous dire,  
  
Alors,  
  
Tout d'abord,  
  
Une excellente news !!!  
  
Et voui !!!  
  
Après cette fic,  
  
Ce sera pas fini !!!  
  
Et nan !!  
  
La trilogie continuera,  
  
Malgré l'apparition du cinquième tome !!!  
  
Et voui !!  
  
Bref,  
  
Cela veut dire,  
  
En bon français que nous nous penchons sur le cas :  
  
7ème tome !!!  
  
mais pour ça,  
  
il faudra nous encourager,  
  
paceque..  
  
Donc,  
  
Vous l'aurez deviné :  
  
REVIEWS !!!!  
  
Et en parlant de ça,  
  
Lançons les :  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!  
  
Merci encore a tous ceux qui nous review ça fait très très plaisir et ça nous encourage vraiment à continuer !!!  
  
Vaness : c sur que nous, on trouve ça nul, mais bon, on respecte aussi ceux qui aiment ça, chacun ses goûts, si tout le monde pensait pareil, où irions nous ? merci d'avoir répondu à notre question, et donc, ton v?ux est exaucé comme tu l'auras peut être remarqué au début du chapitre. C vrai que pour les lecteurs c plus pratique ! merci !! tu aimes bien la relation gwen/harry ? tant mieux !!! ( Que viens faire stevens dans l'histoire ? beaucoup, beaucoup de choses !!! mais.nous ne dirons pas quoi !!!!  
  
Lunicorne : merci !!! à lundi prochain !! (  
  
Ryan : merci d'avoir laissé une review ! tu attends la suite ? et bien la voici !!! enfin, ça va, quand même, t'as qu'une semaine à attendre, on pense être quand même assez rapides par rapport à d'autres fics !  
  
Lilou : Waow !! la longueur de la review !!! super !!! nous tâcherons d'être à la hauteur dans la réponse !!! nous qui adorons les reviews...bien, mettons nous au travail et répondons ! Donc, merci d'avoir répondu à notre question et comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, nous avons mis un résumé du chapitre précédent au début du chapitre (pas à la fin, évidemment !!). Un auror ? ça gagne bien ? aucune idée, faut demander ça à Johanne ! en tous cas, j'espère pour eux qu'y z'ont pas le m^me salaire que nos flics, sinon, ça expliquerait le manque d'effectifs !! et ouai, 2 millions de gallions !! mais y méritait bien ça, le pauvre sirichou !!! en fait, on a eu un peu de mal a savoir la somme qu'au devait mettre, ne s'y connaissant pas trop dans la matière et ne connaissant pas combien il fallait d'euros pour faire un gallion ! quand à la maison, c t un ptit cadeau bonus ! et puis, faut quand m^me pas exagérer ! faut pas oublier qu'en le fourrant au trou ils lui ont bousillé sa vie !! c vrai que ça va lui faire un sacré changement, mais bon, ce n'est le genre de sirius de prendre la grosse tête ! En effet, le chtit blondinet ne s'est pas dégonflé cette fois ci ! remarque, y se dégonfle pas souvent ! c vrai que le pauvre ptit serpentard s'en était prit plein la tronche dans le tome 1 !!bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient !! tu nous prend pour qui ?!!!! comment peut on oublier la tête de tom quand y voit papa voldie ?!!! et qu'y s'enfuit en courant !! Quoi ?!!!!! Drayounet ????!!! qu'un imbécile !!!! meuh nann !!!!! pas d'accord !! et puis d'abord, harry il é pas mieux à se servir de son pouvoir élémentaire !! et toc !!! ..bon, calmons nous !!! mais, faut pas accuser le ptit dragon !!! pas touche aux dragons !!! c chasse gardée !! ( mais, bon, d'un autre côté, s'il ne s'était pas servi de sorts impardonnables, il aurait pt être pas pu en sortir vivant ! et puis c t surtout pour faire peur a Harry pour lui prouver sa supériorité ! pacequ'il é tellement sur de lui qu'il imagine pas se faire écraser par le balafré, lui, un malefoy ! Tu l'adores ? toi aussi ?! bienvenue au club !!! Tu sais pas pourquoi ? en tout cas, dia' elle sait pourquoi...elle rafolle des blondinets !!! A ça, c certain, et même + que certain ! pas touche à Gwen, ça, le ptit dragon l'apprendra à ses dépens !! c vrai que le duel n'était pas assez détaillé, mais, à vrai dire, on a eu beaucoup de mal ! et on a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais on est pas expertes en la matière ! des points qui bougeaient ? quand et où ça ? peux tu nous rappeler le passage pour qu'on t'explique ?  
  
Diane : nous ça va, la prof nous a pas repéré ! sinon, emma et moi étions, tout comme toi, presque sûres d'avoir des points en moins ! En fait, g rigolé paceque emma avait sorti une connerie !  
  
Emma : the argument à deux noises !  
  
Diane : quoi ?! oserais tu le nier ?!  
  
Emma : meuh nan !! va !!!  
  
Diane : j'aime mieux ça !!  
  
Emma :*sourire narquois aux lèvres !*  
  
Toi ? trop folle ?! rassure toi !! t pas la seule !! on é pas mal non plus dans ce genre !! hum.faudrait qu'on essaie nous aussi ! Tu nous diras si ça marche ?  
  
Big kiss à toi aussi et merci !!!!!( ( ( !!!!!  
  
Miya Black : Tout le monde pense pareil on dirait !! OUI !!! oui oui, il é innocenté Sirius !!!!* houra !!* Toujours autant de succès celui là !!! lol !! Merci encore !!! Et, voici la suite !  
  
Merci encore une fois à vous tous !!!!!  
  
Voilà !!  
  
Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui,  
  
Vous pouvez relâcher votre attention jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !!!  
  
Où le titre du prochain chapitre sera :  
  
Halloween   
  
Oh oh !!! ce sera un des chapitres les plus tristes et où il y aura le plus d'action ! Diane a même pleuré à la fin en l'écrivant, et pourtant, elle est pas sensible du tout !!! enfin, c malgré tout, un de nos chapitres préféré ! ne nous avions nous pas dit que nous étions sadiques ?  
  
D'énormes bisous à vous tous et de grands mercis !!!  
  
Attention, attention,  
  
Nous avons une annonce toute particulière et très très importante à vous faire,  
  
Nous avons besoin de votre aide,  
  
Pouvez vous, tous,  
  
Nous mettre dans une review ou par mail,  
  
Que vous soyez revieweur ou juste lecteur,  
  
De passage ou non,  
  
Comment voudriez vous que cette histoire se termine,  
  
C'est à dire le 7ème tome,  
  
Qui est en cours de préparation,  
  
Et nous avons besoin de savoir si vous préférez que Gwen et Harry meurent ou bien qu'ils finissent leur vie, plus ou moins tranquilles !  
  
Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous !  
  
Merci d'avance !  
  
********  
  
Ah oui, et, une dernière chose,  
  
N'oubliez pas de nous mettre des reviews !!!  
  
Voui voui !!!  
  
Vous tous qui lisez notre fic,  
  
Vous, lecteurs silencieux,  
  
Faites un peu comme nos très chers revieweurs !!!!  
  
Merci d'avance !!!  
  
@ la semaine prochaine !!!  
  
Dia' et Emma ( 


	6. Halloween

Bonjour à vous tous,  
  
Très chers lecteurs !  
  
Nous revoici donc,  
  
Comme toute les semaines,  
  
Pour un nouveau chapitre,  
  
Et pas n'importe quel chapitre,  
  
Nous pouvons vous l'assurer !  
  
Les amateurs d'action n'ont qu'a bien se tenir !  
  
Chapitre triste, nous vous prévenons d'avance !  
  
Ce sera un des plus triste de toutes les histoires !  
  
Vous aurez été prévenus !  
  
Si vous trouvez des ressemblances avec d'autres fics,  
  
Cela n'est pas notre faute,  
  
Et ne nous accusez pas de copiage,  
  
On avait cette idée depuis longtemps !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Maintenant, résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Après le duel entre Malefoy et Harry, personne ne fut au courant et le Serpentard se montra moins que d'habitude. On apprend que les vampires se sont alliés à Voldemort. Match étrange que disputèrent gryffondor contre serdaigle. En effet, pendant le match, harry fut frappé par un cognard et chuta, heureusement, stevens le rattrapa à temps. Après le match, on apprend que le vif d'or était introuvable et le cognard avait dévié sa trajectoire d'une manière bien étrange.  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G ou PG-13, cela dépend si vous êtes très sensible ou pas !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Halloween  
  
Harry eut la permission de sortir deux jours après le match de l'infirmerie, un véritable miracle. Mais peut être que Dumbledore était intervenu en sa faveur contre l'infirmière sur protectrice. Durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, il en avait profité pour rattraper ses cours et lire des bouquins, où, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Cela devenait énervant. Au petit déjeuner, toute fois, une excellente nouvelle lui remonta le moral. En effet, Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
« Excusez moi mais la nouvelle que j'ai a vous annoncer, va, j'en suis sûr, retenir toute votre attention. En effet, dans quinze jours, le jour d'Halloween aura lieu un bal. Par contre, la sortie à Pré au Lard sera supprimée du fait d'événements compromettants récents. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »  
  
Inutile de préciser que Hermione et Gwen avaient déjà été monopolisées par leurs cavaliers respectifs. Les quatre maraudeurs, parlaient pour une fois du bal avec grand enthousiasme. En revanche, Stevens, lui, ne participait pas à la bonne ambiance générale vu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien ses camarades. Harry lui conseilla alors, d'inviter Parvati qui était une fille mignonne et sympathique, bien que les adjectifs qu'avait employé Harry n'avaient pas plu à Gwen, Stevens, avait été content que Harry le conseille.  
  
Par contre, les maraudeurs, avaient été déçus qu'on leur supprime la journée à Pré au lard, car ils devaient refaire le plein de farces et attrapes et comme ils ne pouvaient plus s'y rendre en animagi ou par les passages secrets, car Sirius les surveillait étroitement, ils étaient obligés de faire comme tout le monde. Hermione et Gwen avaient été encore plus déçues que les garçons, car elles voulaient faire des emplettes entre filles et là dessus Ron leur avait répliqué :  
  
« Pourquoi vous voulez vous faire belles, vous avez déjà des petits copains ?  
  
-Espèce d'idiot, lui avait dit Gwen, ne crois tu pas que tu nous laisserais tomber si on était vêtues comme l'as de pique ?  
  
-Moi je crois pas, lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Merci Harry, mais je crains que tout le monde ne soit pas comme toi, et elle l'embrassa.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Ne rajoute rien, je t'en prie, c'était très bien comme ça.  
  
-Mais, reprit Harry, je crois plutôt qu'elle se font belles pour attirer d'autres mecs pour nous laisser tomber, qu'en penses tu Ron ?  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! »  
  
Les jeunes filles firent semblant de faire la moue et les garçons en profitèrent pour les prendre dans les bras et les embrasser, tout en se moquant d'elles, bien qu'elles ne s'en privent pas non plus.  
  
Le jour d'Halloween, tout le monde était très énervé. Il paraissait que Dumbledore avait prévu une fête extraordinaire et les élèves, connaissant le directeur, avaient une furieuse envie d'être le soir. Harry était content qu'un nouveau bal fut organisé, car il adorait danser avec Gwen, à chaque fois, il passait des soirées inoubliables. Et puis, ce serait leur première soirée, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
  
Le soir, vers sept heures, ils montèrent tous se préparer. Stevens était anxieux et Harry et Ron se moquaient de lui. Alors qu'ils auraient mieux fait de se taire, vu que quelques mois auparavant, ils étaient complètement terrifiés de danser avec Gwen et Hermione, ce que leur fit remarquer habilement Seamus. Mais, cette fois ci, c'était différent, ils étaient complètement décontractés et riaient en se remémorant des blagues qu'ils avaient faites aux Serpentards pour tenter de détendre leurs amis. Seamus allait au bal avec Lavande et Dean y allait avec Padma.  
  
Harry et Ron portaient leurs robes bleues. Quand à leurs amis, Seamus portait une robe verte, Dean une robe violette et Stevens portait une très belle robe noire dénudée sur les épaules et qui faisait ressortir son bronzage, et une longue cape argentée flottait derrière lui, aucun doute, il aurait beaucoup de succès avec ses allures de surfeur. D'ailleurs on se demande ce que pouvaient bien trouver les filles à ces garçons. Bon, d'accord, ils sont super mignons, super bronzés, super intelligents.ça reste à prouver, sportifs.ouais, bon, ça va ! J'ai compris. Il est vrai que contrairement aux joueurs de football.  
  
Puis, ils descendirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme suivant les cavaliers, mais cela était de même pour les cavalières. Harry retrouva sa splendide cavalière qui avait évidemment revêtue la robe que lui avait offerte Harry.  
  
« Et tu vas tout de même pas me faire croire que c'est pour moi que tu t'es faite aussi belle, non ! Lui dit il. »  
  
Elle rigola et pour toute réponse l'embrassa, ce qui convainc parfaitement à son cavalier qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. En un parfait gentleman, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Ron et Hermione étaient aussi mignons que leurs amis. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et les maraudeurs descendirent le grand escalier pour rejoindre les élèves massés devant les portes de la grande salle. Là, tout le monde s'extasia devant Gwendolyne et même Draco Malefoy ne souffla pas un mot. Il était vrai que la jeune fille était resplendissante.  
  
Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent voir un paysage féerique et magique, bien que cela ne soit guère étonnant. Le sol, habituellement de marbre était recouvert d'une espèce de brume, le ciel avait été assombri et laissait juste apercevoir un croissant de lune, les murs étaient recouverts de vignes vierges. Une estrade s'élevait en plein milieu de la pièce et tout autour se trouvait une piste de danse. Des tables d'une dizaine de personne étaient dispersées à travers la pièce. Des chauves souris volaient de partout, en formant des nuages noirs compact et les seules lumières étaient celles des lucioles des bougies dans les citrouilles évidées et des fées luminescentes qui s'amusaient à poursuivre les chauves souris.  
  
Harry sourit de plaisir en vue de l'excellente soirée qui se préparait. Il alla s'installer à une table avec Gwen, Ron, Hermione, Stevens, Parvati, Seamus, Lavande et Dean et Padma. Les discussions furent animées et enthousiastes. Tous parlaient des décorations et du bal. Bien entendu, les filles s'étaient extasiées devant la somptueuse robe de Gwen et Harry était très content de l'avoir offerte à sa petite amie. Il jeta un coup d'?il aux autres tables et découvrit avec amusement un Malefoy, plus que lassé des baragouinages intempestifs de Parkinson.  
  
Le dîner fut original, car tout le menu était à base de citrouille, e entrée, ils avaient une soupe à la citrouille, en plat principal de la dinde farcie à la citrouille et en désert une glace à la citrouille. Et Harry avait dit à Ron :  
  
« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes cheveux ont tourné citrouille ! »  
  
Et pour répliquer, son ami lui avait balancé une citrouille, mais, grâce à ses réflexes, il l'avait arrêté à temps. Mais, Ron eut soudain un regard malicieux et Harry le vit sortir sa baguette et murmurer rapidement un sort avec qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. La citrouille explosa et tous furent aspergés par des morceaux de citrouilles. Harry nettoya le tout d'un rapide coup de baguette et tout revint dans l'ordre. La conversation reprit de plus belle.  
  
Puis, Dumbledore se leva et toute la salle se tut. Il claqua des doigts et les bizzar Sisters apparurent soudainement sur la scène. Tous quittèrent leurs chaises pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Elles commencèrent avec une de leurs plus célèbres chansons pour mettre les adolescents dans le rythme. Puis elles enchaînèrent sur des danses plus rapides, au bout d'une bonne heure, elles commencèrent les slows. Harry et Gwen dansaient évidemment ensembles, et Gwen, un peu fatiguée avait posée sa tête contre l'épaule d'un Harry ravi.  
  
Ils étaient si bien tous les deux qu'ils seraient bien restés infiniment ainsi, mais, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux et la vague d'air glacé qui pénétra à ce moment dans la pièce les ramena à l'ordre. Sans prévenir, Harry s'écroula sous la douleur de sa cicatrice mais heureusement Gwen le retint, puis plus rien, la douleur avait passée, ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni des mangemorts qui étaient pénétrés dans l'enceinte du château. Alarmés, Harry et Gwen se tournèrent instinctivement vers Dumbledore qui était préoccupé à donner des ordres aux enseignants. Puis, une deuxième vague de froid envahie la salle et alors tout s'arrêta. Dumbledore ordonna à tous de rentrer dans leurs salles communes tandis qu'ils iraient rechercher les malheureux qui s'étaient aventurés dans le parc.  
  
Harry et Gwen allèrent voir le directeur qui refusa leur aide, mais ils se montrèrent très persuasifs et la troisième vague glacée qui entra finit pas faire accepter Dumbledore. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et sortirent du château à la suite de leurs professeurs. Sirius n'était pas rassuré de voir son filleul faire ainsi face au danger mais il ne dit rien. Dumbledore se concentra et envoya une vague d'air chaud avec son pouvoir élémentaire pour déstabiliser les détraqueurs. Mais le problème était que non seulement il y avait une cinquantaine de détraqueurs mais également une quinzaine de vampires. Harry et Gwen frissonnèrent. Grâce à leurs bracelets et leurs pouvoirs élémentaires, ils ressentaient le malheur que répandaient autour d'eux les créatures.  
  
Ils firent venir des pieux en argent dans leur main qui restaient libres. Tout d'abord, le groupe de Poudlard lança un nombre incalculable de patronus, puis, les détraqueurs déstabilisés, ils commencèrent l'attaque. Harry et Gwen, brûlaient et gelaient le plus de détraqueurs qu'ils purent car leurs pouvoirs étaient les plus efficaces contre les détraqueurs. La bataille faisait rage et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'état actuel des victimes, que ce soit dans n'importe quel clan. Puis, des professeurs s'éclipsèrent du front pour rechercher les malheureux élèves terrorisés qui s'étaient cachés comme ils avaient pu. Harry aidait principalement Sirius qui était souvent submergé par les détraqueurs et même à un moment, ils furent tellement nombreux que pour aider son parrain, il fut obligé de se transformer en lion.  
  
Pendant ce temps, il ne vit pas que Gwen avait elle aussi des problèmes, et même pourrait on dire était en situation critique. Elle était encerclée par des vampires qui puisaient son énergie. Son bracelet lui fut fort utile, car, Harry s'aperçut que le sien avait considérablement faibli en intensité. Soucieux il avait laissé à son parrain le soin de se débarrasser des quatre derniers détraqueurs qui l'entouraient et était partit à la recherche de Gwen. Il l'avait retrouvée dans un coin sombre, entourée par deux vampires et une demi-douzaine de détraqueurs. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre eux. Et d'ailleurs elle s'évanouit. Alors qu'un vampire approchait dangereusement ses crocs du cou de la jeune fille, un feu d'une grande intensité, entoura les créatures et un jeune homme enragé, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants, tels une flemme apparut devant eux. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils virent car le feu qui les entourait se resserra petit à petit et les réduit en cendres.  
  
Une fois que la flamme dans ses yeux se fut éteinte, il se précipita vers le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Il prit son pouls, heureusement, il battait encore. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le château. Là ; la bataille avait cessée, mais, le désastre qu'elle avait causée était encore présent. Des corps sans vie étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le parc. Hélas, tous n'étaient pas ceux des créatures, il y en avait d'élèves et même de professeurs. Lorsqu'il vit Harry arriver, Gwen dans les bras, Dumbledore se précipita sur eux, inquiet. Mais Harry lui assura qu'elle était seulement évanouie. A son tour il s'inquiéta de l'état de la bataille et hélas, se fut une réponse négative qu'il reçut. Il allongea Gwen sur un brancard avant de parler avec Harry et s'assirent sur l'herbe tâchée de sang :  
  
« Le bilan est lourd ; dit il gravement, une bonne quinzaine d'élèves ont perdu la vie, dont, il marqua une pause, Neville Londubat. »  
  
Dumbledore laissa le temps à son élève d'accuser le coup, puis il reprit la parole, cassant le silence :  
  
« Et. un professeur est également mort. Il a été mordu par un vampire, mais il n'a pu supporter la transformation car, il est lycanthrope.  
  
-Rémus, murmura Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête. Puis, il partit vers le château le brancard de Gwen flottant près de lui. Harry resta là un bon quart d'heure à tenter de réaliser ce qui s'était passé, puis, il alla chercher Sirius qui devait être effondré avec la perte de son ami. Il le trouva à l'infirmerie, au chevet de Rémus. C'était étrange, il semblait dormir, mais, la chaleur de son corps s'éclipsait rapidement. Sirius ne pleurait pas, mais, jamais, Harry ne l'avait vu comme ça, il tenait la main de son ami et ne pouvait en décrocher le regard, même lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, il vit également le corps de Neville Londubat sans vie et là s'en fut trop pour lui et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues.  
  
Il alla au chevet de Gwen qui se réveilla quelque minutes plus tard. Elle fut très étonnée de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, mais ce qui la marqua peut être plus, en tous cas ce qui l'inquiéta ce fut de voir Harry qui pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes et le supplia de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais il en était incapable, alors, il s'allongea près de Gwen et la prit dans ses bras et lentement, très lentement, il raconta l'histoire, ponctuée parfois entre quelques sanglots. Vers quatre heures du matin, exténués par la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sécurisés par la présence de l'un et de l'autre.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de terminé,  
  
Avez vous aimé ?  
  
Triste, n'est ce pas !  
  
Nous sommes désolées d'avoir fait mourir ces personnages,  
  
Ce n'était pas que nous ne les aimions pas,  
  
Mais nous n'avions pas le choix !  
  
Il fallait bien que quelques personnes touchant quand même d'assez prêt Harry meurent !  
  
Sinon, cela l'aurait moins affecté !  
  
.....  
  
Meuh nan !!!!  
  
On é pas toujours sadiques !  
  
En tous cas, une fois que Diane eut fini d'écrire ce chapitre,  
  
Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux !  
  
Et pourtant, elle est pas du tout sensible !  
  
Elle avait jamais auparavant pleuré sur un livre, un film..  
  
En tous cas, on espère quand même que vous n'aurez pas pleuré vous aussi,  
  
Mais ce serait tout de même bien étonnant !  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre,  
  
Et maintenant,  
  
Passons à des choses plus joyeuses !  
  
Réponses aux reviews !  
  
Merci encore à vous tous,  
  
Comme d'habitude !!!!!!  
  
(  
  
Vaness : merci à toi !! C vrai que c plus pratique pour vous qu'on mette un résumé ! Peut être un peu moins pour nous, mais bon, tant pis !  
  
Miya Black : panne d'inspi ?! ça peut arriver à tout le monde, rassure toi, et puis, le plus important, c le geste, alors, merci! Et voici donc la suite !!!  
  
Lunenoire : merci pour tes deux reviews !! Merci ! Diane est désolée de ne pas te mettre de reviews, mais, elle n'a pratiquement pas le temps d'aller sur le net, en tous cas, elle adore ton histoire malgré tout ! Hum hum.. Un beau balai tout neuf pour Harry. Cela se pourrait bien. ! Mais quand, là est la question ! C vrai, tu ne te trompes pas, Et cela ce remarque assez aisément, Nous n'avons pas le talent de JK pour cacher les ptits détails ! Merci beaucoup, Et, On continue !!! @ bientôt !  
  
Pff !!!  
  
Que dire de +,  
  
A part,  
  
MERCI A VOUS TOUS, VOUS ETES SUPER !!!!!!???  
  
Et peut être,  
  
CONTINUEZ COMME CA !!!!  
  
Voilà !  
  
De notre côté,  
  
Nous continuons également,  
  
Nous vous informons que nous continuons le tome 7,  
  
Et que nous aimerions savoir assez vite si vous préférez une fin triste ou heureuse !  
  
Cela pourrait devenir assez urgent,  
  
Alors merci de coopérer !  
  
Le prochain chapitre,  
  
Qui sortira,  
  
Bien entendu, la semaine prochaine (contrairement à certains bouquins qui mettent trois plombes à sortir !!! nous ne citerons pas les noms.. !!!)  
  
Sera donc intitulé :  
  
« Après la bataille »  
  
Et voui,  
  
On sait,  
  
Quelle originalité !  
  
N'est ce pas ?!  
  
Ce chapitre sera un peu mélancolique, il est vrai,  
  
Mais rassurez vous,  
  
Ils reprendront le dessus !  
  
Autrement,  
  
Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs exams !!!  
  
Bien,  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
(  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	7. Après l'attaque

Nous revoici !!!  
  
En forme ?  
  
On l'espère bien !!!  
  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre,  
  
Un peu moins triste que le précédent !  
  
Mais,  
  
Enfin,  
  
Harry va complètement ouvrir les yeux et découvrir son destin,  
  
Heureusement,  
  
Gwen, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione,  
  
Sont là pour le soutenir !  
  
Et,  
  
Il aura bien besoin de leur aide.  
  
Ce chapitre est un peu court,  
  
Mais,  
  
Nécessaire pour la suite !  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Tous passaient une excellente soirée quand soudain, ils furent interrompus par une vague de froid, de peur et de crainte. Les professeurs et Gwen et Harry sortent dehors et une bataille s'engage entre vampires, détraqueurs et sorciers. La bataille fait rage. Vers la fin de la bataille, Gwen, éloignée du champ de bataille, se fait attaquer par des détraqueurs et des vampires. Un de ses derniers s'avance, voulant la mordre (elle était évanouie), mais Harry arrive à ce moment et la sauve. Le bilan est lourd. De nombreux élèves, entre autre, Neville et un professeur, Rémus Lupin.  
  
Voilà,  
  
On se retrouve tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Après l'attaque  
  
Vers huit heures du matin, Gwendolyne ouvrit les yeux et, s'était retrouvée, un peu avec étonnement, endormie dans les bras de Harry. Puis, elle s'était rappelée la soirée précédente, et avait réussi à ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau le long de ses joues. Elle était encore épuisée car elle avait du se servir énormément de son pouvoir élémentaire, et les vampires lui avaient absorbée une bonne quantité d'énergie et elle était donc incapable de se lever. Confortablement installée dans les bras de son ami, elle se rendormie bercée par sa respiration lente et régulière.  
  
Vers quatorze heures, Harry émergea enfin d'un long sommeil. Gwendolyne était toujours dans ses bras et avait les yeux ouverts et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il se pencha plus vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures à parler de l'effroyable soirée. Puis, Harry s'était levé pour aller voir Sirius. Il l'avait trouvé en pleine dispute avec le directeur car, il refusait que l'on enterre son ami. Sirius était désespéré. Il était désormais, le seul et dernier membre des maraudeurs.  
  
Harry n'avait pu supporter de voir plus longtemps son parrain dans cet état et il était retourné chercher du réconfort vers Gwen. Il savait qu'à eux deux, ils arriveraient à surmonter cette mauvaise passe. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule, Ron et Hermione étaient à son chevet, les yeux rougis. Ils lui expliquèrent que Dumbledore leur avaient annoncé les décès au petit déjeuner. Il y avait dix huit élèves qui étaient morts, huit de Gryffondor, cinq de Poufsouffle et cinq de Serdaigle. La plupart des élèves déambulaient seuls dans le château pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, car les salles communes étaient bondées, et le lourd silence qui y régnait était pesant, bien qu'il soit brisé par les pleurs des amis des victimes, mais cela n'avait rien de réconfortant. Le calme qui régnait dans le château était étrange, triste et mélancolique.  
  
A leur tour, Harry et Gwen se lancèrent dans le récit de la bataille. Ron et Hermione avaient été impressionnés mais avaient trouvé qu'ils avaient pris de gros risques et qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que Harry se soit aperçu que Gwen était en danger, car elle aurait pu y rester. Harry avait demandé à Ron ce qu'avait dit la gazette, mais l'article qui concernait la bataille avait été censuré. Malgré tout, un petit article indiquait la disparition des élèves et de Rémus Lupin.  
  
Mais, on ne put trouver le moindre hibou de toute la journée si on en possédait pas un soi-même. Tous ceux de l'école avaient été empruntés par des élèves qui voulaient informer toute leur famille de la bataille, mais surtout pour les rassurer. Les oiseaux étaient exténués par ces allés- retours plus ou moins longs que leur infligeaient les élèves.  
  
Au bout de deux heures, Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la chambre où elle n'avait pas encore pu se rendre auparavant, vu qu'elle était occupée par des blessés plus importants qu'eux. Elle s'énerva après Harry qui était debout, puis, après l'avoir forcé à se recoucher, dans un autre lit que celui de Gwen, évidemment, elle se tourna furieuse vers Ron et Hermione qu'elle chassa hors de l'infirmerie, prétextant que leurs amis avaient besoin de se reposer. Ensuite, elle les ausculta, et constata que Harry n'avait besoin de rien, mais, elle était obligée de le garder car le directeur ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Quand à Gwen, elle resterait une semaine à l'infirmerie pour récupérer sa puissance physique et magique et pour soigner ses quelques égratignures.  
  
Dumbledore passa dans la soirée pour leur demander comment ils allaient. Il avait l'air très fatigué et triste. De toute évidence, ces deux derniers jours avaient du être éprouvants. Mme Pomfresh vint alors à ce moment là pour les forcer à s'endormir, chose, qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de faire, mais ils furent forcés d'avaler une potion infecte et sombrèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
Le lendemain, Sirius passa. Lui qui avait tant changé dernièrement, avait, ces derniers jours, laissé le Sirius Black évadé d'Azkaban, revenir. Une barbe récente et ses les cernes autour de ses yeux traduisaient son épuisement et son désespoir. Harry et Gwen s'étaient sentis mal en le voyant, lui qui, quelques semaines auparavant était si joyeux. Le malheur le poursuivait. Finalement, peut être que patmol et le sinistros n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça, se dit Harry. Sirius s'en voulait de la mort de son ami, mais Harry, qui avait comprit une chose dernièrement lui dit :  
  
« Tu n'y est pour rien, tu n'avais pas à être là pour le défendre, mais en revanche, ces créatures n'avaient pas à être là pour le tuer, c'est envers d'elles que tu dois te venger, ce sont elles qui l'ont tué. Et toi, la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est combattre le coupable, Voldemort. Il faut que nous restions unis. Si j'ai bien compris, sa devise est : Diviser pour mieux régner. Et pour l'instant, c'est réussi. Et puis, nous devrions tout de même relativiser, pas que cela ne me fasse pas de peine, bien au contraire, mais, il y aurait pu y avoir plus de morts. Je vous laisse, je vais aller me promener. »  
  
Après avoir lancé à son parrain et sa petite amie, un très bref sourire, il passa la porte. Comme il l'avait dit, il déambula dans le château et remarqua des changements stupéfiants. Habituellement, il régnait toujours un bruit de fond dans le château, mais là, un silence total, un silence que parfois des sanglots venaient rompre puis s'étouffaient pour relaisser la place au vide. Ensuite, il était allé dans la salle commune, où là, tous les Gryffondors étaient présents. Beaucoup de filles et même certains garçons étaient en larmes. C'était leur maison qui avait eu le plus de victimes. Mais, c'était principalement des deuxièmes et troisièmes années, le plus vieux était Neville qui était en quatrième.  
  
Dans un coin, Hermione et Ron discutaient, l'air sombre, bien que Ron semblait agité :  
  
« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, tout ça c'est. Ho Harry, que fais tu là, on pensait que tu ne pourrais pas sortir avant un bail ! T'as stupéfixé Pomfresh ou quoi ?  
  
-Non, c'est Dumbledore qui ne veut pas que je sorte, à cause des autres élèves, mais, de toute manière, ils ne s'apercevront même pas de mon absence tant ils sont occupés. De quoi parliez vous avant que je ne vous interrompe ?  
  
-On parlait d'hier, dit sombrement Hermione, et on en revenait toujours à la même conclusion, Tu Sais Qui. On se demandait, si toi et Gwen pourriez nous apprendre quelques sorts.  
  
-Pas de problème, mais pour ça, dit Harry, il vous faudra prononcer le nom de Voldemort, sans aucun problème. Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est un nom, juste un nom, mettez vous ça dans le crâne, et vous verrez. Et même Voldemort n'est pas si inébranlable qu'il n'y paraît, Gwen et moi, y travaillons déjà depuis un certain temps et on découvre des choses très intéressantes.  
  
-Pas dangereux ? Tu sais qui ? S'exclama Ron, va dire ça aux autres, dit il en désignant ses camarades qui pleuraient.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas dangereux, mais, ce qui lui donne cette puissance, c'est la peur qu'il a instauré. Si on peut supprimer la crainte qu'il inflige, il n'aura plus que le statut de « méchant sorcier », et pas Seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Peut être pour toi Harry, dit Hermione, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que les gens ne sont pas tous comme toi, ils ne sont pas tous aussi courageux que toi, toi, tu es exceptionnel, les autres sont tous naïfs, peureux, égoïstes, lâches, .et la liste est longue. C'est pourquoi, Dumbledore qui est vieux, repose ça sur vos épaules à toi et à Gwen, parce que vous êtes des gens hors du commun, que vous le vouliez ou non. »  
  
Harry était complètement abasourdi. Perdu dans ses pensées et incapable de répliquer la moindre chose. Hermione lui avait dit clairement ce que tous pensaient et attendaient réellement d'eux. Elle lui avait également dit le pourquoi, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu accepter et qu'il dédaignait. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était supérieur, mais, maintenant, même si s'était douloureux, elle lui avait imposée la vérité devant lui et ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas, car elle n'aurait put être plus explicite. Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune pour retourner à l'infirmerie.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Gwen et Sirius avaient discuté de la bataille mais surtout de Harry. Un Harry qui avait bien changé et qui commençait à découvrir ce que l'on attendait de lui. Bien que le garçon soit jeune et encore parfois immature, il prenait confiance en lui et prenait exemple sur Dumbledore. Mais il restait encore très fragile malgré que son physique ne le laisse paraître. Désormais, il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un jeune garçon frêle et chétif mais d'un jeune homme sportif. Mais, son moral était tout de même différent des autres garçons de son âge car, à cause de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, elles le fortifiaient ou au contraire, l'affaiblissaient.  
  
Puis, Sirius était parti se reposer, comme le lui avait conseillé Gwen. Plus tard, Harry était revenu, tourmenté. Il avait expliqué à Gwen ce que lui avaient dit Ron et Hermione et la jeune fille s'était rendu compte que de voir la vérité en face, l'avait ébranlé. Il avait toujours voulu repousser cette idée, comme quoi il était unique et qu'il était plus fort que les autres, mais là, devant l'évidence, il n'avait pu le nier. Ils discutèrent beaucoup autour du sujet, puis, tout comme Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence, tout cela était à cause de Voldemort. Il était le seul et l'unique responsable du malheur de Harry, de Gwen, de leurs camarades, de tous. Une violente fureur avait envahie les deux amis. Et ils se jurèrent d'en finir avec lui, à la vie, à la mort.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Commentaires ???  
  
..  
  
Comment ça nan ???!!!!!  
  
Vous vous foutez de nous là ?  
  
Ah oui,  
  
On aime mieux ça,  
  
Nan mais tout de m^me !  
  
Qu'est ce que c que ces manières ?  
  
On s'le demande !!!  
  
Bon,  
  
Allez,  
  
On va pas vous bassiner avec ça,  
  
Surtout que vous connaissez parfaitement le message !  
  
Bon,  
  
A part ça,  
  
Si vous avez des commentaires à faire,  
  
Des questions à poser,  
  
Des suggéstions,  
  
Des hypothèses..  
  
Bref,  
  
Vous voyez où on veut en venir,  
  
REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Merci beaucoup,  
  
Que dire !  
  
Merci infiniment !!!!!!!  
  
Voilà,  
  
Maintenant,  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Cédrik : désolées de ne pas t'avoir répondu précédemment, mais nous n'avons lu ta reviews qu'une fois après avoir posté le nouveau chapitre, so, tu as, exceptionnellement ta réponse en retard ! Cela n'arrivera plus, enfin, du moins, on l'espère ! merci en tous cas pour ta review et t'inquiète, on continue ! (  
  
Lunenoire : oui, c vrai qu'il était triste ce chapitre ! Mais bon, la vie n'est pas rose, surtout avec papa voldie dans les parages ! lol ! merci et a bientôt !  
  
Miya Black : on se disait aussi qu'il y aurait bien des fans de rémus, désolées, mais on avait pas le choix ! on ne pouvait se résoudre à faire mourir Sirius ! ( Sincères condoléances ! La suite ? Mais la voici !!!!!  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : merci pour ta review ! voici la suite !  
  
Océane Potter : on c bien que tuer Rémus. c t pas qu'on l'aimait pas, mais on avait pas le choix ! enfin si, mais on ne pouvait pas faire mourir sirius, il a encore beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire ! Tu nous aiment plus ? ( * Winky* il va falloir qu'on essaie de se rattraper alors ! T'inquiète, on continue quand m^me ! ( et merci beaucoup !! @+  
  
Comme d'habitude,  
  
Un grand merci à tous !!  
  
Nous espérons que tous vos exams, et nos exams au passage, se sont ou se passeront bien !!  
  
*croisent les doigts*  
  
enfin,  
  
seul le temps nous le dira !  
  
voilà,  
  
ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !  
  
La semaine prochaine,  
  
Nouveau chapitre intitulé :  
  
« Les pouvoirs élémentaires »   
  
Waow dites donc !  
  
On se demande bien de quoi on va parler !!!  
  
Lol !!  
  
Faudra vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour nos misérables titres !  
  
Il parlera,  
  
Bien évidemment,  
  
Des pouvoirs élémentaires et d'une petite promenade dans la forêt interdite très instructive !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Un grand merci à vos tous,  
  
On vous embrasse très fort,  
  
Bonne chance a ceux qui n'ont pas encore fini leurs exams (comme nous !)  
  
Et,  
  
A la semaine prochaine !!!!!!  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	8. Les pouvoirs élémentaires

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!  
  
Enfin,  
  
Ceux qui restent paceque..  
  
Apparemment,  
  
La parution du tome 5,  
  
Les vacances  
  
Et les exams ont considérablement fait baisser le nombre de lecteurs sur fanfic !  
  
C bien dommage !  
  
Malgré tout,  
  
Les auteurs sont toujours fidèles au rendez vous,  
  
Comme vous pourrez le constater !!!!  
  
Mais d'un autre côté,  
  
Cela nous permet de voir quels sont nos plus fidèles lecteurs !  
  
Donc,  
  
D'énormes remerciements à Rachel qui continue à correspondre avec nous et qui nous fait de la pub pour rameuter plus de lecteurs et qui est toujours aussi fidèle, mais aussi à Océane Potter , à Lunenoire et à Miya Black !  
  
Lunenoire qui nous suit depuis très très longtemps et qui continue toujours à nous encourager ! Tout comme Miya Black, un grand merci à vous deux !  
  
Merci donc à vous tous !!  
  
Avant de vous laisser tranquille, nous avons grand besoin de votre aide, nous voulons savoir si vous voulez que la fin de cette histoire ou plus précisément du tome 7 qui est en train d'être écrit, soit dramatique ou heureux ?  
  
Répondez nous vite s'il vous plait, c'est tré tré important !  
  
Voilà !  
  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous !  
  
Ce chapitre est très intéressant dans l'histoire. Et la suite promet..  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : harry et Gwen passent un long séjour à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Poudlard. Morosité au rendez vous ! dans toute cette ambiance, ron et hermione balancent ce qu'ils ont sur le c?ur à harry qui ne l'acceptait toujours pas ! cette fois ci, il n'a pas el choix et il doit accepter son destin. Bien sûr, Gwen, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione sont là pour le soutenir. Et il aura grand besoin de leur aide !  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Pouvoirs élémentaires  
  
Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Harry resta au près de Gwen à l'infirmerie. Tous deux étaient occupés à rassembler ce qu'ils savaient sur Voldemort. Ils savaient qu'il avait tué son père et que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, il avait aimé une femme mais l'avait tuée, il avait une fille mais voulait la tuer, hé bien ! Ils savaient qu'ils devraient se débrouiller seuls, ils savaient également que Voldemort était leur combat à eux. Ils savaient que son pouvoir élémentaire était l'eau et que son pouvoir avait atteint son stade final. Et ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient pas le tuer.  
  
A partir de là, toutes les données devant eux, ils examinèrent la situation. Si, ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, du fait qu'il soit plus puissant, il fallait trouver ses points forts et les retourner contre lui. Quels étaient ses points forts, les mangemorts, les détraqueurs qui lui restaient, les vampires, et la crainte qu'il inspirait. Soudain, cela rappela quelque chose à Harry, comment vaincre sa crainte, il se rappela de l'épouvantard de Neville. A cette idée son c?ur se serra, jamais plus il ne reverrai Neville ou le professeur Lupin, cela faisait comme un vide, c'était une sensation étrange.  
  
Il expliqua son idée à Gwen qu'elle trouva excellente et se porta volontaire pour faire une représentation devant tous les élèves de l'école pour qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute. Ils allèrent voir Dumbledore qui trouva l'idée excellente, mais il préférait qu'elle s'entraîne avant de montrer ça aux autres élèves, car, il avait peur qu'elle s'énerve. Donc, le lendemain, Harry et Gwen se rendirent dans la salle de classe où Dumbledore leur donnait habituellement cours.  
  
Il les attendait et à côté de lui, une caisse en bois remuait. En voyant ses élèves arriver, il prit la parole :  
  
« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée que vous avez eu, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez le réaliser tout de suite à cause de vos pouvoirs élémentaires.  
  
-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent ils, en quoi cela peut il nous déranger ?  
  
-Cela ne peut pas vous déranger, mais comme vous le savez, vos pouvoirs sont constamment en développement et vous m'avez dit que vous le sentiez, hors, vous approchez de la phase finale, et pour la déclencher, il faut que quelque chose se produise. Un sentiment, de la colère, de la peine, ou autre, hors, vous avez subi beaucoup d'évènements ces derniers temps, sans compter toutes ces disparitions. Si jamais, vous voyez Voldemort, je crains que votre pouvoir élémentaire augmente d'un seul coup pour libérer toutes ces émotions que vous retenez depuis trop longtemps. Donc, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire devant les élèves qui pourraient être blessés. Mais, nous pouvons le faire tous les trois, vu que nous pouvons nous protéger des uns des autres grâce à nos pouvoirs. Bien, avez vous compris ? »  
  
Ses élèves hochèrent la tête, un peu anxieux.  
  
« Très bien, nous allons commencer par Gwen. Harry, tu vas venir avec moi, et tu vas me promettre de ne rien faire ou, oui, je crois que je vais faire ça, car., bon, viens près de moi Harry. Gwen ? tient toi prête, concentre toi, n'oublie pas, c'est un épouvantard, pas ton père, alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas sauter le collège. »  
  
Dumbledore et Harry allèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce et Dumbledore fit apparaître une tornade protectrice autour d'eux, puis au grand étonnement de tous, il jeta un sortilège à Harry qui l'empêchait de bouger, mais pas de parler et, il lui mit des lunettes de soleil moldues. Puis, il souleva le couvercle de la boite en bois qui retenait l'épouvantard prisonnier. Et là, Voldemort se tint devant sa fille, sa baguette en avant, prête à lui lancer le sort impardonnable.  
  
Des flammes s'allumèrent derrière les lunettes noires de Harry, mais il ne pouvait réagir, quand à Gwen, elle changea du tout au tout, comme le redoutait Dumbledore, toute sa concentration retomba, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, ses yeux virèrent du bleu outremer à la couleur glace et elle entra dans une fureur incontrôlable. Ses longs cheveux noirs, sa cape et sa robe volaient derrière elle, comme si une bourrasque de vent état entrée dans la pièce close, puis, alors qu'elle tendit la main et s'apprêtait à lancer un vent glacé contre son adversaire qui n'était pourtant qu'un malheureux épouvantard, une boule de glace, un peu comme une boule d'énergie se forma. Dumbledore redoubla l'intensité de la tornade pendant que Gwen, surprise, relâcha son attention et la boule glacée explosa.  
  
Dumbledore attendit quelques minutes, puis, détacha Harry, lui ôta ses lunettes et arrêta la tornade protectrice ce qui leur permit de voir la pièce, elle était remplie d'une épaisseur de glace d'une quinzaine de centimètres. En son centre, Gwen, cristallisée, était allongée. Harry, catastrophé, se précipita vers Gwen et la contempla. Elle était toute de glace, il ne savait quoi faire, il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, souriait. Apeuré, il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire, mais là, le directeur lui répondit qu'il devait le trouver lui même au plus profond de lui, il lui de réfléchit à son pouvoir et au sien, et qu'il trouverait la solution.  
  
Comment voulait il qu'il réfléchisse alors que sa petite amie était transformée en statue de glace ? Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Puis, il regarda son bracelet, il brillait d'une intense couleur rouge, celui de Gwen faisait la même chose, et lorsque la lumière verte rencontrait la lumière rouge, soit, par endroits, les lumières disparaissaient, soit, à d'autres endroits, les lumières se mélangeaient. Mais, oui ! C'était ça la solution, leurs pouvoirs élémentaires s'opposaient et se complétaient. C'est alors, qu'à son plus grand étonnement, il se transforma en torche humaine, mais, le feu ne lui faisait rien, puisqu'il était le feu. Le fait de se rendre compte qu'il ne devrait pas toujours compter sur Gwen bien que parfois cela lui serait indispensable, le fit arriver à la phase finale de son pouvoir élémentaire. Puis, le feu cessa, mais, Gwen était toujours de glace, sauf, que cette fois, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait mourir, car elle était la glace, mais, elle, elle avait besoin de Harry pour revenir à la forme humaine, c'est à dire en chair et en os.  
  
Alors, il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, il se concentra, et une douce chaleur immergea de ses mains pour se répandre dans le corps de son amie. Bientôt, la glace se transforma en eau et elle ouvrit les yeux. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était assez étonnée de se réveiller dans une pièce complètement glacée, d'être elle-même trempée et de ne se rappeler de rien. Harry l'enlaça, puis, il se lança dans de longues explications. Durant son récit, les bracelets des héritiers brillèrent plus que jamais. Dumbledore et Gwen furent surpris des réflexions que c'était faites Harry, à propos de leurs pouvoirs élémentaires qui s'opposaient et se complétaient.  
  
Puis, Gwen compris elle aussi à son tour. Sans prévenir quiconque, elle se leva, étendit les mains, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le directeur et Harry la regardèrent se lever, interloqués, mais, quand Harry voulut la rejoindre, son mentor l'en empêcha. Quelques secondes plus tard, une boule de glace, semblable à celle qui avait explosée, se tenait dans les mains de Gwen et la glace qui tapissait la pièce s'était retrouvée dans la boule. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qui avaient virés couleur glace, puis, elle referma ses mains sur la boule et d'un seul coup, la boule et la couleur de ses yeux disparurent. Elle souriait.  
  
A son tour, elle se lança dans des explications. Puis, Dumbledore leur expliqua, que désormais, Gwen, comme ils l'avaient compris était la glace, elle ne ressentirait plus le froid, puisqu'elle était la glace, elle contrôlerait son élément pouvant faire apparaître ou disparaître n'importe qu'elle sorte de glace. Elle pourrait former une glace, plus ou moins puissante et autant de barrière de protection qu'elle voudrait. Normalement, elle ne devrait plus trop se sentir fatiguée lorsqu'elle utiliserait son pouvoir.  
  
Quant à Harry, il pourrait créer différents feux qu'il pourrait faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Une première sorte de feu, normal qui brûle lorsqu'il entre en contact avec un matériel qui peut se consumer et un deuxième feux, qui lui obéit, c'est à dire, qu'il peut créer un feu qui ne brûle pas ou un feu qui ne peut pas s'éteindre. Bien entendu, lui aussi ne faisait qu'un avec son élément et ne serait donc plus sensible à la chaleur et pourrait marcher dans n'importe quel feu sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Les deux adolescents étaient complètement abasourdis par les nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et un peu fatigués, il prirent congés de Dumbledore et retournèrent à leur salle commune pour donner des explications à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ils racontèrent longuement leur découverte à leurs amis et prévoyèrent une sortie dans la forêt interdite après le dîner pour fêter l'heureux évènements et pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes des maraudeurs. Après le dîner, ils « transplanèrent » donc en une tornade de feu et de glace à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Là, ils se métamorphosèrent. Ils s'amusèrent bien, et rencontrèrent Firenze. Et là, contre toute attente, il leur proposa, du fait qu'ils avaient acquis leurs pouvoirs élémentaires, de lire leur avenir.  
  
Evidemment Harry et Gwen ne refusèrent pas l'offre exceptionnelle, bien qu'il n'attachaient pas grande importance à la divination, la science des centaures était bien plus réaliste que le troisième ?il de Trelawney. Le centaure leur apprit qu'ils allaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, mais, qu'une dispute éclaterait, et qu'ils échoueraient une nouvelle fois contre Voldemort. Mais, le centaure leur avoua que le signes étaient très brouillés et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à les déchiffrer car ils étaient deux personnes très puissantes mais surtout très complexes, tout comme leur avenir qui était très incertain.  
  
Puis, ils rentrèrent au château sans se faire prendre. Ils s'endormirent plutôt rapidement bien que Harry et Gwen s'étonnaient, voir même s'inquiétaient qu'il puisse y avoir une dispute qui éclate entre eux. Puis, éreintés, ils s'endormirent.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
ta tam !!!  
  
voilà,  
  
encore un nouveau chapitre de fini !!!  
  
alors ?  
  
qu'en pensez vous ?  
  
et que pensez vous de la prédiction ?  
  
une dispute entre Gwen et Harry ?  
  
est ce possible ?  
  
Voldie ?  
  
Toujours pas battu ?!  
  
Ah ah !!  
  
Vous saurez pas !!!!  
  
Meuh si vous saurez !!  
  
Au prochain chapitre du moins vous découvrirez certaines réponses...  
  
Les pouvoirs élémentaires de Gwen et Harry sont donc arrivés à leur stade final, cela sera t'il suffisant pour vaincre le redoutable Lord Voldemort ?  
  
Des questions ?  
  
Des hypothèses ?  
  
REVIEWEZ !!!!!!  
  
Voilà !!!  
  
Maintenant,  
  
Place aux :  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!!!  
  
Océane Potter : tu nous pardonnes ? youpi !!! tu vois que c pas évident de choisir !! car en effet, comme tu l'as si bien dit cela ne pouvait être ni sirius, ni riri, ni Gwen, ni voldie sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! Voulais tu dire Rogue ? Personnellement nous l'aurions bien fait mourir *ouh la la on va s'attirer les foudres des fans de sévichou là, mais bon, on prend le risque ! * Mais il fallait que la disparition de la personne choque Harry que cela le blesse ! c pas qu'on é sadiques mais c pour le faire réagir, un peu un éléctrochoque pour rappeler que papa Voldie rode ! Hors, si rogue était mort, cela ne lui aurait rien fait, et m^me peut être au contraire !  
  
Lunenoire : toujours aussi fidèle ! c vrai qu'on lui en demande beaucoup à ce pauvre ptit riri ! mais bon, c le héros, faut assumer ! lol ! Et oui, si lui ne le fait pas, qui le feras ? *fudge fait irruption, vêtu du costume de superman * Heuu. Nan nan, c bon cornélius, ça ira comme ça ! on se passera de vos services ! Lol ! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Miya Black : C pas possible de faire mourir Sirius ! Ce serait pire qu'un crime ! voilà pourquoi on a fait mourir Rem' ! C vrai qu'il été triste le dernier chapitre, mais on vous avait prévenu ! Heureusement, ce chapitre est quand m^me + gai, et le prochain le sera beaucoup plus ! merci ! @+  
  
Ratonton : La suite ? la voici !!!!!!!!!  
  
Miss Holy Black : merci! Notre première fic est intitulée Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix! T'as vu l'originalité ? que ce passe t'il dans la forêt ? Voici ta réponse ! Faire mourir ni Sirius, ni Hermione ? Normalement, non ! Mais bon, on a pas encore fini d'écrire complètement la fin du tome 7, mais normalement, ils ne meurent pas ! merci pour ta review !  
  
Voilà voilà !!!  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé :  
  
« Noël »  
  
ha ha !!  
  
là vous saurez pas tant que ça de quoi on va parler !!  
  
fières d'elles !*  
  
s'améliorerait on ?  
  
....  
  
comment ça nan !!!!????  
  
vous manquez pas de culot !!!  
  
si c comme ça,  
  
on vous dira pas de quoi ça parle,  
  
na !  
  
ha ha !!!  
  
c qui maintenant qu'é en position de force ????  
  
...  
  
hé nan !!!  
  
c pas juste !!  
  
z'avez pas le droit de ne plus nous reviewez !!!!* panique à bord !*  
  
bon,  
  
bon,  
  
d'accord,  
  
on abdique !  
  
le prochain chapitre parlera de Noël !  
  
....  
  
quoi ?  
  
ça vous plait pas ? *air innocent *  
  
vous êtes difficiles quand m^me !!!  
  
donc,  
  
ils passeront tous une bonne soirée sauf Draco paceque...  
  
et puis ils recevront tous de super cadeaux !!!!  
  
voili voilà !!  
  
gros bisous à vous tous,  
  
merci encore pour vos reviews,  
  
et à la semaine prochaine !!!!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	9. Noël

Slt à vous tous !!  
  
Et oui,  
  
Exceptionnellement,  
  
Vous avez le droit à 3 chapitres avec un jour de retard !!  
  
Voui !!!!  
  
Le jour de retard été pas prévu,  
  
Mais c à cause du forfait,  
  
Y en avé + !!!  
  
Donc,  
  
Pour cause de vacances,  
  
Et donc d 'absence,  
  
Z'avez le droit à 3 chapitres,  
  
Ce qui veut dire,  
  
Qu'à notre retour,  
  
Nous attendons,  
  
3 fois + de reviews !!  
  
et voui !!!!  
  
ce serait sympa quand m^me !  
  
nous on fait bien l' effort d'écrire et de mettre les chapitres,  
  
chose qui est quand même beaucoup + longue que d'écrire des reviews,  
  
alors ce serait sympa de nous récompenser !  
  
comme nous mettons les chapitres à la suite, nous n'avons pas fait de résumés.  
  
voilà,  
  
donc,  
  
tré bonne lecture !  
  
gros bisous !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Noël  
  
Le mois de novembre, avec tous ces événements était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et les vacances de noël qui étaient dans deux semaines approchaient à grands pas. Cette année, Harry, Gwen, Ron, Hermione et Sirius resteraient à cause de la menace de Voldemort. Un bal de Noël serait organisé pour l'occasion et était strictement réservé aux élèves qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais du coup, nombreux avaient été ceux qui étaient restés. Etrangement, Harry et Gwen avaient été très sollicités. Apparemment, Gwen, lors du dernier bal, avait involontairement fait tourné les têtes d'un bon nombre de garçons, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et Harry, le célèbre Potter, capitaine de quidditch, puissant, le leader des maraudeurs et plutôt mignon attirait beaucoup la gente féminine de Poudlard.  
  
Mais, les quatre maraudeurs étaient déjà casés d'office, et malgré le nombre de demandes, ils n'étaient pas prêts de laisser tomber leur compagnon ou compagne. Harry et Gwen, depuis que leurs pouvoirs élémentaires étaient arrivés à leur stade final, étaient plus amoureux que jamais et ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, toujours se promenant main dans la main, ils étaient devenus le couple le plus célèbre, le plus mignon, le plus envié de tout Poudlard. Même certains professeurs s'attendrissaient. Dumbledore, lui, était très heureux pour ses petits protégés, qui après tous leurs malheurs, arrivaient malgré tout à les surmonter et à être heureux.  
  
Sirius avait prit la place de Rémus comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et avait démissionné de son poste d'auror bien qu'il le serait toujours, d'une certaine façon à Poudlard. Ses cours étaient très intéressants et il leur apprenait principalement des sorts d'attaques car il partait du principe que la meilleur défense était l'attaque. Harry et Gwen avaient été contents de voir qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de lui- même. Harry avait bien tenté de savoir ce dont elle avait parlé avec Sirius quand il était allé voir Ron et Hermione après l'attaque, mais la jeune fille était restée muette comme une carpe.  
  
Les dernières semaines se passèrent très bien, et le calme était revenu à Poudlard. Une cérémonie d'enterrements avait été organisée mais, ils n'avaient pas pu y assister car ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Gwen avait réussi à convaincre Harry qu'il n'y était pour rien et cela tenait carrément du miracle, mais, il avait mûri et était désormais plus apte à comprendre son destin.  
  
Un jour, alors que les maraudeurs et Stevens bavardaient joyeusement en se rendant à leur cours de métamorphose, Gwen s'arrêta soudainement :  
  
-Oh non, dit elle, j'ai oublié mon livre, je retourne le chercher.  
  
-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Harry, je ne vais pas me faire attaquer ! Et rassure toi, je sais me défendre. »  
  
Comme pour l'en convaincre, elle l'embrassa et partit en courant. Ils continuèrent à marcher puis Harry s'arrêta à son tour, et partit en courant à l'opposé sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis. Mais, il avait eu un pressentiment, bien que la lueur de son bracelet n'ait pas faiblit, il l'avait senti, et puis, s'il se trompait, ce n'était pas bien grave. Puis, dans le coin d'un couloir, il l'a vit, un livre dans les mains, elle lui tournait le dos et quelqu'un lui parlait. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Harry s'il ne s'était pas aperçu que ce quelqu'un était un Serpentard, et qui plus est, Draco Malefoy. Furieux, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui disait encore il fit s'élever un mur de flammes entre Gwen et le blondinet. Ils sursautèrent tous deux, et à son plus grand étonnement, Gwen, au lieu de le remercier, se mit en colère et lui ordonna d'éteindre immédiatement le feu, ce qu'il fit.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Non seulement, tu m'as suivi mais en plus, tu essaie de cramer n'importe qui, qui me parle ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété. J'ai le droit de parler avec qui je veux et d'abord, tu n'avais pas à exposer ton pouvoir élémentaire dans les couloirs de l'école !  
  
-Mais.tenta Harry, stupéfait.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais ! »  
  
Et furieuse, elle retourna en cours, laissant Harry seul, car Draco s'était éclipsé durant la dispute. Harry n'en revenait pas. Il s'assurait de sa sécurité et avait cru bien faire en dressant ce mur et elle s'était fâchée. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne rapidement, car elle serait capable de le laisser tomber pour le bal. Il se rendit en cours de métamorphose et s'assit à côté de Gwen qui ne lui adressa pas la parole durant tout le cours. Il en fut tellement troublé qu'il ne réussit aucun des exercices, alors qu'ils étaient très simples. Mc Gonagal s'en aperçut, mais ne dit rien.  
  
A la sortie, Gwen voulu s'en aller rapidement dans l'espoir de ne pas parler à Harry, mais ce dernier, rapide comme l'éclair, la rattrapa. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et lui demanda des explications :  
  
« Gwen ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste eut peur qu'il ne veuille t'attaquer. S'était juste pour te protéger.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as tu suivi ?  
  
-Hé bien, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que c'est bête, mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
  
Gwendolyne soupira.  
  
-J'arrive même pas à te tenir tête ! Tu es incroyable. »  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa. Puis il reprit la parole :  
  
« Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Malefoy ?  
  
-Il voulait m'inviter au bal. »  
  
Et sur cette dernière phrase, ils éclatèrent de rire. La bonne entente était revenue. Et ils étaient aussi heureux qu'avant. Les quinze jours qui les séparaient de Noël passèrent à une vitesse foudroyante, si bien, que ce fut avec étonnement, qu'il Gwendolyne à son réveil, le vingt quatre décembre. Elle était tout sourire et avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit elle l'embrassa et lui murmura « Joyeux Noël ». Ron, lui, avait été réveillé par les deux tourtereaux à côté de lui et commençait à ouvrir ses paquets, un peu déçu qu'Hermione ne soit pas venue. Alors, une fois qu'il eut ouvert tous ses paquets, il alla réveiller Hermione et laissa seuls Harry et Gwen.  
  
Harry, à son tour ouvrit ses paquets. Il découvrit un pull rouge de la part de Mrs Weasley, un livre de contre sort de la part de Sirius, un livre sur la magie noire qui provenait de la bibliothèque de Dumbledore, des farces et attrapes de la part de Fred et Georges dont les affaires allaient on ne peut mieux, puisqu'ils ouvriraient un magasin d'ici peu à Pré au lard, un assortiment de bonbons de la part de Ron et un livre sur « Comment organiser une tactique de quidditch contre une équipe de tricheurs. ». A la vue du titre, il avait sourit, de toute évidence, Hermione lui avait offert ce livre pour ruser contre les Serpentards lors du prochain match. Puis, un peu timide, Gwen, lui tendit son propre paquet, il était de longue taille et était décoré d'un très beau papier bleuté. Il l'ouvrit, et sa stupéfaction, il découvrit un balai, mais pas n'importe quel balai, un cyclone. Harry était resté sans voix et caressait fébrilement le manche et trouva un petit mot où était écrit :  
  
« Pour le meilleur attrapeur au monde, Gwen. »  
  
Puis, sans que rien n'ai pu le prévoir, il serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui Gwendolyne, ravie que son cadeau lui fasse tant plaisir. Puis, lorsqu'il reprit enfin ses esprits, il fit venir à lui, par magie et sans baguette, une boite, plutôt plate et carrée qu'il donna à Gwen. Etonnée, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un magnifique collier en or au bout duquel pendait un pendentif avec des diamants, pour compléter la parure.  
  
« Tu avais les boucles d'oreilles et je me suis dit, que ce serait mieux si tu avais toute la parure. »  
  
Gwendolyne l'embrassa, elle était ravie. Harry lui mit son collier. Elle était resplendissante. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre, et Gwen, prit son balai à la main pour le montrer à Ron. Mais, leurs amis n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, alors, Harry remonta le balai dans son dortoir et il descendit déjeuner en compagnie de Gwen. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble à parler de choses et d'autres, de leurs cadeaux et de la fête. L'après midi, les maraudeurs se rendirent à Pré au lard avec les autres élèves et passèrent une excellente après midi autour d'une bière au beurre. Hermione et Gwendolyne avaient laissé les garçons seuls, prétextant qu'elles voulaient faire les boutiques.  
  
Puis, ils rentrèrent au château. Ils croisèrent Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, bien qu'une lueur dans son regard, dénonçait ses sentiments. Harry montra à son parrain et Ron et Hermione, le cadeau de Noël que lui avait offert Gwen, qui avait rougit sous les compliments de son petit ami. Et à son tour, elle leur avait montré son collier. Vers sept heures, ils montèrent se préparer, mais dès sept heures dix, Harry, ne pouvant rester en place, s'était rendu dans la chambre des filles. Il avait frappé avant d'entrée et une Lavande étonnée lui ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Je peux entrer ? Dit Harry.  
  
-Vas y, entre. Dit la voix lointaine de Gwen. Je suis dans la salle de bain. »  
  
Lavande laissa entrer Harry qui alla rejoindre Gwen, sous le regard étonné des autres filles de la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était en train de se battre avec sa robe, pour tenter, mais sans succès, de la refermer. Alors, Harry lui ferma son bustier, chose qu'apprécia grandement Gwen vu que cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle tentait de le mettre. Elle ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Maintenant, ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparables. Il la regarda se maquiller en silence puis, une fois qu'elle fut prête, ils descendirent tous deux, mains dans la main, sous le regard envié de certains des garçons, car, tous n'étaient pas autorisés à aller dans le dortoir des filles quand bon leur semblait. Mais, Ron, Harry et même Stevens avaient prit cette habitude, car Stevens sortait avec Parvati.  
  
Les filles les enviaient également, car, si les trois garçons se rendaient dans les chambres des filles, il en allait de même dans l'autre sens. Et qui ne rêvait pas d'être comme eux, un couple parfait ? Bras dessus, bras dessous, les maraudeurs ouvrirent la marche et descendirent les escaliers menant à la grande salle. A l'opposée, Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson remontaient des cachots. Jamais Draco n'avait paru aussi froid et distant, Harry lui fit un grand sourire qui en disait long et Draco lança un regard noir à Gwen qui était toujours aussi magnifique, son collier brillant de milles feux.  
  
Ils attendaient tous avec impatience que les portes s'ouvrent, mais rien à faire, puis, Mc Gonagal passa la tête à travers la porte, jeta un coup d'?il aux élèves rassemblés, puis, fit signe à Harry et Gwen de venir. Dumbledore, au milieu de la pièce, les attendaient.  
  
« Puis-je vous demander un service ? Pourrais tu geler les murs et les sapins Gwendolyne ?  
  
-Bien sur. »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra, tendit ses mains, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, tout était glacé. Dumbledore et Harry lui souriaient, puis, il ouvrit les portes d'un simple geste et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, transformée en palais de glace. Les élèves rejoignirent leurs tables respectives et le festin commença. Le repas était délicieux et Ron avala tant de dinde aux marrons que Hermione dut l'arrêter. Ils discutaient joyeusement du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de farces depuis longtemps, mais il était vrai que ces derniers temps, ils étaient assez préoccupés. Puis, une fois le repas fini, alors que tous se levaient pour aller danser, et attendaient des chansons rythmées, un homme, sûrement moldu monta sur scène et commença à chanter des chants de Noël. Les élèves étaient catastrophés, mais ce n'était là, heureusement qu'une blague de Dumbledore, car, une gigantesque sono apparut et se mit à chanter tout ce qu'elle put.  
  
Harry et Gwen dansèrent toute la soirée sans s'arrêter. Ils enchaînèrent toute sorte de danse du rock n' roll aux slows, en passant par la samba et autres danses. Ils avaient été les premiers sur la piste et les derniers à s'arrêter. Tout le monde les regardaient, admiratifs, étonnés, heureux ou même jaloux dans le cas de certains, car, ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux cavaliers n'avait accepté la moindre danse à un de leurs camarades.  
  
De son côté, Draco Malefoy était partagé, il ne comprenait rien, il ne savait plus où il en était, s'il détestait ou aimait Gwen, s'il était pour ou contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il suivait le bon chemin. Mais personne ne s'en aperçut, pas même sa cavalière qui semblait passionnée par le récit qu'elle avait entamé depuis le début de la soirée sur sa coiffure. Evidemment, le Serpentard n'en avait rien à faire et n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite Gryffondor qui se trémoussait dans les bras de son ennemie de toujours. La vie est injuste, mais c'est la vie.  
  
Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Harry, Gwendolyne n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, et même c'est adjectif n'aurait pas été assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. En fait, aucun mot n'était capable de fournir l'explication à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui appartenait entièrement, elle serait morte pour lui s'il le fallait, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit toujours avec elle, mais heureusement pour elle, il ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autres, qu'une seule seconde sans l'autre était un véritable supplice. Si seulement elle n'était pas la fille d'un assassin et qui plus est, l'assassin des parents de Harry. Bien qu'il sembla lui pardonner son lien de parenté avec son ennemi, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il douterait toujours d'elle, quoi qu'elle fasse et ça, elle ne pourrait pas l'effacer.  
  
Ron et Hermione, passèrent également une excellente soirée, bien qu'ils ne dansèrent pas beaucoup, mais ils s'amusaient beaucoup à observer leurs amis. Gwen et Harry dansaient remarquablement bien, enfin, quand Harry ne faisait pas le pitre évidemment. Mais, malgré tout, Ron accordait à Hermione quelques slows ce qui contentait la jeune fille. Puis, un peu lassés de l'ambiance de la grande salle, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc, où tout était calme. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux n'avait rien de comparable, s'était magnifique, tout dehors était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et les flocons continuaient d'affluer vers le sol.  
  
Puis, vers minuit, à la tristesse d'une bonne partie des élèves, la fête cessa. Tous repartirent vers leurs chambres, les gentlemen raccompagnant leurs dulcinées à leurs chambres, espérant qu'ils en seraient récompensés par un baiser, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais, tandis que d'autre, étaient inévitablement déçus par la soirée ou auraient préféré qu'elle se raccourcisse, d'autres, comme les maraudeurs, auraient préféré qu'elle dure une éternité, mais bon, on ne peut pas contrôler le temps, quoi que. Mais il aurait été idiot de prendre tant de risque pour rallonger une soirée, une soirée exceptionnelle certes, amis il fallait tout de même relativiser.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Reviewez,  
  
Merci !!!  
  
Nous répondrons à toutes vos reviews le lundi 21 juillet !  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	10. La dispute

C encore nous !!!!  
  
Un des chapitres préférés de Dia' !  
  
C étonnant,  
  
Mais c comme ça !  
  
La prédiction du centaure va se réaliser pleinement,  
  
Vous allez voir ça,  
  
Ne négligez jamais les étoiles et les planètes !  
  
N'oubliez pas,  
  
Reviews !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
La dispute  
  
Harry et Gendolyne s'entendaient à merveille et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, pas même le paternel de la jeune fille. Le soir du vingt six décembre, les maraudeurs firent leur balade habituelle dans la forêt interdite sous leur forme d'animagi et cette fois encore, ils rencontrèrent Firenze. Mais cette fois, il ne prédit pas un avenir bien glorieux pour les deux amis. Ils furent un peu étonnés et inquiets, mais n'en soufflèrent pas un mot.  
  
En effet, il était étonnant que quelque chose puisse séparer Harry de Gwen ou inversement car, ils se complétaient totalement, ce qui était très pratique lors de l'utilisation de la magie, car Dumbledore leur faisait utiliser de la magie avancée qui demandait de la coordination et ils donnaient l'impression de ne faire partie que d'un même corps. Le directeur était ravi des progrès de ses deux petits protégés qui ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Parfois, même, ils donnaient l'impression de correspondre par télépathie.  
  
Un jour les maraudeurs étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et les couples faisaient des recherches séparées. Harry et Gwen faisaient des recherches sur Voldemort, tandis que leurs amis faisaient des recherches sur les mangemorts. Harry et Gwen discutaient tranquillement :  
  
« Je me demande si on trouvera un jour quelque chose sur Voldemort. Soupira Gwen qui commençait à désespérer.  
  
-Je suis certain que oui, dit Harry qui voulait être rassurant, ne t'inquiète pas, il faut être patient et puis, nous avons déjà découvert certaines choses, non ?  
  
-Bien sûr mais rien qui puisse le tuer, voir même le blesser !  
  
-Les mots sont dès fois plus forts que la violence !  
  
-Mais c'est que Dumbledore commence à déteindre sur toi, ma parole ! S'exclama Gwen, moqueuse, tu veux pas te faire pousser les cheveux et la barbe non plus ?  
  
-Très drôle ! De toute manière, tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable !  
  
-De te faire pousser les cheveux et la barbe ?  
  
-Mais non, de ne pas me battre contre Voldemort.  
  
-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que la prochaine fois, nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire et nous contenter de nous défendre, puisque nous avons toutes les cartes pour attaquer.  
  
-Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier de nous défendre !  
  
-On dit bien que l'attaque est la meilleur défense !  
  
-Avoue que ça ne sert pas à grand chose ton attaque, si t'es six pieds sous terre !  
  
-Ca dépend !  
  
-Tu ne peux tout de même pas affirmer que c'est plus utile que l'attaque !  
  
-Evidemment, je ne pourrai l'affirmer ! »  
  
Puis, ils repartirent dans leur lecture. Mais soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, Gwen avait jeté un livre par terre tellement elle était furieuse.  
  
« Je le hais, je hais Voldemort ; Harry, te rends tu compte que mon père a tué une centaine de gens parce qu'il ne les trouvait pas utiles ! »  
  
Soudain, derrière eux, un autre livre avait échappé des mains à une autre personne, mais, cet individu n'était pas sous l'emprise de la colère mais de l'incompréhension.  
  
« Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry »  
  
Mais, il était déjà trop tard, il avait tout entendu et bientôt, tout le monde serait au courant que Gwen était la fille de Voldemort. Harry se tourna vers Gwen, furieux :  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? Crier ça tout fort ? Tu aurais pu prendre un micro tant que tu y étais ! Dans une heure tout le monde sera au courant de qui tu es ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ?  
  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Gwen , interloquée par le comportement de Harry. »  
  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, était ce bien Harry qui lui parlait. Comment pouvait il s'inquiéter du fait que tout le monde sache qu'il sortait avec la fille de Voldemort, alors qu'elle, courrait un plus grand danger encore ? Combien de victimes ou de parents des victimes qu'avaient fait son père voudraient se venger d'elle ? Et lui, au lieu d'essayer de la rassurer ou de trouver une solution, ne s'inquiétait que de son image ! S'en était trop !  
  
« Alors comme ça, pour toi, le plus important c'est ton image ? Et bien ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, votre image du courageux survivant et du célèbre capitaine de la brillante équipe de Gryffondor ne sera pas salie ! Puisque pour toi, je comptais si peu à tes yeux, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire l'un avec l'autre.  
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, car, je ne me serais jamais douté que tu puisse te venter devant tous de ton père. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Smith. »  
  
Et sur ce, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Tout le monde avait suivi la dispute avec une grande attention et même Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire n'avait pas songé à séparer les deux adolescents enragés. Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et se demandaient bien quelle mouche avait piquée leurs deux compagnons et ils étaient si abasourdis par leurs réactions, qu'ils ne réagirent même pas. Dans la bibliothèque, personne ne voulait croire ce qui s'était dit, Gwendolyne Smith, la petite amie du célèbre Harry Potter serait la fille de Voldemort ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !  
  
Toujours est il que la nouvelle se répandit à une vitesse incroyable et déjà, le soir, tout l monde était au courant. Au dîner, tout le monde s'attendit à voir Harry et Gwen, mais, aucun des deux ne se présenta. En effet, Harry, encore énervé contre Gwen, avait mangé seul dans les cuisines bien qu'il n'ait pas avalé grand chose, et Gwen s'était enfermée dans sa chambre où elle avait décrété qu'elle ne sortirait si Harry ne venait pas personnellement lui présenter des excuses. Elle aussi était en colère contre lui et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais au moins, elle avait sût ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui, la fille de Voldemort.  
  
Elle avait du mal a accepter le changement soudain de son ami et en était si tourmentée qu'elle ne parvint pas à dormir et passa la nuit à observer la lueur de son bracelet qui ne cessait de faiblir, si bien que le lendemain, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle resta couchée. Harry non plus ne dormit pas de la nuit, mais, lui, contrairement à Gwen c'était car il était tellement en colères contre cette dernière qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais, le lendemain, il alla tout de même en cours, car, bien que d'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et qu'il tombait de fatigue, il ne pouvait se résoudre à manquer une journée de cours. Quand il s'aperçut que Gwen n'était pas là, il ne fut que encore plus furieux contre elle, considérant qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire face aux victimes de son père.  
  
Gwen, elle passa sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre. Déjà, elle avait dû consolider sa porte pour éviter qu'elle ne cède contre ceux qui lui en voulaient de ne pas leur avoir dit avant qu'elle était la fille d'un assassin. Mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir des courriers insultants. Vers la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle ouvrait une énième lettre lui disant qu'elle était le diable en personne, elle fondit en larmes. Ce n'était peut être pas ça qui lui faisait le plus mal, mais, peut être était ce la réaction de Harry. Elle ne l'aurait jamais crut comme ça et elle était profondément peinée.  
  
De leurs côtés, Ron et Hermione se renseignaient sur l'état de leurs amis. Ron, passait son temps au prêt de Harry, tandis que Hermione, la seule personne autorisée à entrer dans la chambre de Gwen, s'inquiétait pour son état de santé. En effet, la jeune fille ne mangeait plus, ne dormait pas beaucoup, et était pâle comme un linge. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et était de son avis, tandis que Harry, était, lui aussi plutôt pâle, ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais, mangeait et ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Ron avait beau faire, c'était peine perdue, il était plus buté que n'importe qui.  
  
Un jour, alors qu'il avait cours avec Dumbledore, il s'y rendit seul. Le directeur se demanda où était Gwen et Harry lui répliqua que cela n'avait aucune importance. Le directeur avait été étonné de la réaction de Harry et lui avait demandé de raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé. Harry le lui expliqua et Dumbledore dut utiliser deux bonnes heures et tout son savoir pour faire entendre raison au garçon. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas réussi, il parvint tout de même à le faire douter, voir même culpabiliser.  
  
Au bout de quatre jours, Gwen fut forcée par Hermione d'avaler quelque chose et depuis arrivait à mieux accepter ce qui se passait. Mais, au bout d'une semaine, Dumbledore vint la voir, et lui annonça qu'elle était obligée de reprendre les cours, sous peine d'être renvoyée de l'école. Et malgré les circonstances, elle fut donc obligée de retourner en cours. La première journée, Hermione le la quitta pas d'une semelle, empêchant les autres élèves de la tourmenter. La jeune fille, autrefois gaie et sportive, était à présent frêle, fatiguée et son regard se perdait constamment dans le vide. Harry l'ignorait complètement et faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Si elle avait eu plus de force, elle l'aurai giflé. Mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne valait mieux pas. Mais, même s'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer, le fait de la voir lui faisait tant de mal, il avait tant envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, car, même s'il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir pleurer, c'était au dessus de ses forces, alors, le mieux était de l'ignorer.  
  
La journée ne fut pas des plus excellentes. Tout le monde chuchotait au passage de Gwen tout le monde, excepté les Serpentards, lui lançaient des regards meurtriers. De plus, les professeurs, peu satisfaits de son travail, vu sa fatigue, enlevèrent des points à Gryffondor, ce qui eut pour effet de retourner tous les Gryffondors contre elle. Harry avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement et elle se demandait bien ce qui se passerait quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux avec Dumbledore. Puis, l'heure qu'elle redoutait arriva. Quand elle arriva, Harry et heureusement Dumbledore étaient déjà là. Durant toute l'heure, elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard à Harry et Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire de toute la séance. Pour se changer l'esprit, elle donna toute la puissance de son pouvoir élémentaire et se concentra un maximum sur l'exercice, tandis que Harry peinait à produire quoi que ce soit, inutile de préciser qu'il était préoccupé.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, elle rencontra un regard inquiet du directeur, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et se rendit au dernier cours de la journée, potion. Harry, avait été retenu par le directeur qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle, mais elle n'en avait rien su. Elle se trouvait de plus en plus fatiguée et ses jambes avaient même du mal à la porter. Le cours de potion ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La chaleur n'était plus tenable et elle sentait que si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait s'évanouir. N'y tenant plus elle s'avança lentement vers le professeur Rogue, un peu chancelante.  
  
« Professeur, est ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plait, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. »  
  
Le professeur, un peu étonné la regarda fixement dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'effraya, bien qu'il n'y laissa rien paraître.  
  
« Potter, dit il dans un ton un peu précipité, accompagnez Smith à l'infirmerie. »  
  
Harry était complètement interloqué et Gwen, était elle même étonnée. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue lui avait demandé d'accompagner Gwen, mais il y alla quand même. La jeune fille avait du mal à marcher, il le voyait bien, et se sentait un peu coupable que ce soit de sa faute. Puis, alors qu'ils traversaient la salle en contournant les chaudrons qui bouillonnaient, Gwendolyne s'effondra soudainement, sans prévenir, sur le sol. Heureusement, Harry, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeurs, l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il l'a prit dans ses bras alors que toute la classe s'était tue, stupéfiée de voir la Gryffondor s'évanouir. Harry la maintenait contre lui, elle était froide et blanche, avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et semblait malade. La culpabilité l'envahit alors. Puis, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie où il l'a laissa aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, elle fut autorisée à partir de l'infirmerie, mais pas d'aller en cours ou de faire de la magie. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que dans l'état où elle était il était dangereux de pratiquer la magie, alors, elle ne parlait même pas de se servir de son pouvoir élémentaire. Ron et Hermione venaient lui apporter ses cours et prendre de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Quand elles étaient seules, Hermione lui disait comment allait Harry, enfin, elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il n'adressait pratiquement plus la parole à quiconque et utilisait ses pouvoirs élémentaire ou pas comme bon lui semblait. Il paraissait même qu'il n'écoutait même plus Dumbledore.  
  
Par contre, il s'acharnait à les faire travailler tous les soirs au quidditch. Il avait voulu mettre Gwen en remplaçante, mais Ron et Hermione s'y étaient fermement opposés, décrétant que c'était la meilleur poursuiveuse de tout Poudlard et que ses histoires personnelles ne devaient pas être tenues en compte. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas apprécié, mais il avait mérité ça. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour aurait lieu le match contre Serpentard et Harry ne pensait plus qu'à ça et était obnubilé par sa victoire contre Malefoy. Il était évident qu'il voulait le vaincre à tous prix.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Coucou !!!!  
  
C nous !!!!  
  
C triste !  
  
Mais rassurez vous,  
  
La réconciliation est prévue pour le chapitre suivant !!!  
  
Et voui,  
  
Vous aurez beaucoup de temps à attendre d'ici là,  
  
Désolées !  
  
Mais bon,  
  
A vous de voir si vous voulez lire tous les news chapitres d'un coup !  
  
Il vous reste six chapitres à attendre,  
  
Patience !!  
  
Lol !  
  
Mais,  
  
Après,  
  
Une nouvelle fic vous attend !!!  
  
Une,  
  
Encore mieux,  
  
Et encore + longue !!!!!  
  
Et voui !  
  
Le prochain chapitre est intitulé :  
  
Gryffondor contre Serpentard !  
  
Humm...  
  
Z'adddoooorre ce chapitre !!!!!  
  
Voui voui, on c Dia' !!!  
  
Voui, voui, bon...  
  
Mais c vrai quoi,  
  
Y sont tellement tout choux !!!  
  
Y sont si mignons !!!!  
  
Bon,  
  
Bon courage pour l'attente !!!  
  
Prochain rendez vous,  
  
Le lundi 21 juillet !!!  
  
REVIEWEZ !!!!  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Et on se revoie dans trois semaines !  
  
On c que c long,  
  
Mais on a pas le choix !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	11. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Nan,  
  
Vous ne rêvez pas,  
  
C bien nous !!!  
  
Voui,  
  
Nous voici revenues !!!!  
  
ON vous a manqué ?!!!  
  
On l'espère !!!!  
  
Par contre, fanfic a l'air d'avoir certains problems comme vous pouvez le voir, mais nous ne pourrons rien y faire, sorry !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !  
  
Mais,  
  
On voit que c les vacs,  
  
Y en avait moins que d'habitude !  
  
On y répondra tout à l'heure !  
  
Pour l'instant,  
  
Nous allons vous laisser lire,  
  
Car,  
  
Depuis 3 semaines que vous l'attendez,  
  
Nous vous laissons tranquilles !  
  
Un petit rappel tout de m^me du chapitre précédent :  
  
« La dispute »  
  
Dans la bibliothèque, Draco Malefoy surprend une conversation entre Gwen et Harry qui parle de Gwen en tant que la fille de Voldemort. Celui ci fait bientôt parcourir le bruit dans toute l'école et Harry reproche à Gwen de l'avoir fait exprès. Cela dégénère. Gwen s'enferme dans sa chambre, tandis que Harry semble malade. Comment cela va t'il se terminer ?  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
bonne lecture !!!  
  
en route vers la réconciliation !!!  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Gryffondor contre Serpentard  
  
Le vendredi soir, le jour précédent le match de quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard, Gwendolyne put assister à la dernière séance d'entraînement avant le match. L'équipe se surmena pour satisfaire leur capitaine, qui, une fois la séance terminée, quitta le terrain, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage. Bien que ce qu'il faisait voir en apparence, ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Durant l'entraînement, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à éviter le regard de Gwendolyne. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui avait dit car, il y avait longuement réfléchi et en avait conclu, difficilement, qu'il était en tort. Mais, blessé dans son orgueil, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'aller le lui avouer.  
  
Le soir, il réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil qui l'avait abandonné depuis plusieurs semaines. Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure et prit son cyclone, il l'observa pendant un bon moment, perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, la culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur. Gwen lui manquait et même manquer, était un euphémisme, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde combien de ne plus la voir sourire, rire ou tout simplement, l'avoir dans ses bras le faisait souffrir. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se précipiter vers elle et l'enlacer, mais, il n'en avait pas la force et plus il la voyait souffrir, moins il ne pouvait se résoudre d'aller se repentir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi, c'était plus fort que lui.  
  
Vers huit heures, il réveilla tous les membres de l'équipe, puis, les sept joueurs descendirent déjeuner. Pour une fois, il ne fit pas attention à ce que mangeait ses joueurs, car il se préparait mentalement au match et s'exerçait à faire sortir Gwen de son esprit pour qu'il puisse, pendant le match, rester concentré. Dans les vestiaires, il leur fit un de ses habituels discours, essayant de paraître le plus crédible que possible et il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Gwen, qui aurait vite percér son jeu. Il était incapable de se protéger contre elle, à peine aurait elle rencontré son regard qu'elle aurait lu en lui, comme dans un livre. Elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.  
  
Il inspira profondément, serra son cyclone qu'il tenait à la main et traversa le terrain de quidditch. Il n'entendait même pas les clameurs de la foule tant sa concentration était intense. Il était aussi tendu que les cordes d'un arc. Mais, lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'aciers de Malefoy, son regard devint alors d'un vert émeraude intense, ne laissant même pas entrevoir le moindre petit doute de sa victoire. Draco fut même un peu déstabilisé en voyant combien son adversaire était sûr de lui, car, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il lui serra fermement la main et le sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit.  
  
Il s'éleva d'un vif coup de talon dans les airs. A son étonnement, aucun de ses doutes ne s'envolèrent et au contraire, ne cessaient de le harceler. Harry, dans une tentative d'échappatoire inespérée, donna toute la puissance de son balai et fit quelques tours de terrain à une vitesse incroyable. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne pensa plus à rien, mais ses doutes reprirent le dessus. Il abandonna son combat et essaya de se contrôler sur le Vif. Il tournoyait au-dessus du terrain, tel un rapace, guettant sa proie. Parfois, il descendait en piquée ou remontait en vrille pour saisir les courants d'airs pour mieux se laisser porter. Plus bas, la bataille faisait rage. Les attrapeuses de Gryffondors se battaient bravement contre les brutes qu'étaient les Serpentards qui tentaient désespérément de les faire tomber de leurs balais, heureusement, elles étaient toutes trois très habiles et se débrouillaient toujours pour s'en tirer s'en dommage. Gryffondor menait 60 à 40. Malefoy ne cessait d'insulter ses joueurs, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup ces derniers.  
  
Puis, soudain, Harry perçut un petit éclat doré. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et fonça sur le Vif d'or. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers les attrapeurs et même les autres joueurs avaient arrêter de jouer, retenant leur respiration. Harry n'avait plus qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres à faire avant de se saisir de la petite balle ainsi que de la victoire. Il tendit la main et s'empara du Vif. Le sifflet annonçant la fin du match retentit, en même temps qu'une une vive douleur au poignet. Son regard alla du bracelet devenu rouge sang à Gwendolyne, qui se battait pour rester en équilibre contre trois Serpentards qui essayaient de la désarçonner. Et inévitablement, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il donna toute la puissance du Cyclone pour rattraper Gwen. Heureusement, il parvint à la récupérer à une dizaine de mètres du sol.  
  
Pendant la chute, elle n'avait pas crié, elle s'était juste contentée de fermer les yeux. Elle attendait le choc, en espérant qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop. Les secondes qui la séparait du sol lui parurent interminables. Un larme coula contre sa joue, une dernière pensée pour Harry. Mais, au lieu de ressentir un choc, elle se sentit attrapée fermement par une puissante étreinte. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et vit Harry qui la maintenait fermement par la taille et l'aidait à monter sur le balai. Elle monta derrière lui et s'accrocha tant qu'elle put à sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Alors qu'elle était prêt de lui, une quantité de souvenirs lui revenaient, où, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, elle se plaisait à se retrouver dans ses bras, où elle se sentait en sécurité.  
  
Puis, il l'a déposa sur le sol. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais, ses coéquipiers et la foule de supporters de Gryffondor l'attrapèrent et le portèrent en exploit, l'empêchant de rejoindre Gwen, il se contenta donc de la voir rentrer rapidement au château. Il était content d'avoir gagné, mais, il l'était bien plus d'avoir sauvé Gwen. Cela avait été très étrange quand il l'avait eu derrière lui. Cela n'avait duré quelques secondes, mais, cela lui avait paru une éternité. Lorsqu'il avait sentit qu'elle était en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait enfin pu retrouver le sourire et la tranquillité. Mais, en la voyant pleurer et ne pouvant rien faire pour la rejoindre, il ne se sentit plus aussi tranquille.  
  
Gwendolyne s'était dépêchée de rentrer au château. Elle voulait éviter la foule, Harry, et sa culpabilité. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée près de lui, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Toutes leurs conversations lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Particulièrement une, qui avait été très pénible pour Harry, où il lui avait expliqué son enfance avec les moldus, l'absence de ses parents, d'amis, et aussi, celle où il lui avait raconté la troisième tache et la culpabilité qu'il avait alors éprouvé. Gwen était complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvée. Elle aurait préféré mourir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être comparée à son père et de trouver dans les yeux des autres de la crainte ou de la haine et particulièrement dans ceux de Harry. A présent, elle ne comprenait plus, ou plutôt elle se posait des questions. Elle se demandait comment Harry avait il pu l'aimer, alors que son père, avait fait de sa vie un enfer, que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait tout perdu. Elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait même pas avoir à lever les yeux sur lui.  
  
Tout à l'heure, lorsque Harry l'avait déposée sur le sol, elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment faisait il ? Alors que son père avait tué ses parents, ses amis, sa vie ? Avait elle mal interprété ce qu'elle avait cru voir, ou bien, elle était tellement bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait ressentie qu'elle avait perdu la raison ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, n'y penser. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait là. D'habitude, on craignait l'avenir ou même le passé, mais, elle, elle craignait son présent. Elle se sentait responsable des meurtres qu'avait commis son père, des vies qu'il avait brisées.  
  
Perdue, et tourmentée dans ses pensées, elle ne savait même pas le temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle ne savait même plus s'ils avaient gagné au quidditch. Elle pensait que oui, mais elle n'en était plus sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Tel un somnambule, elle avait déambulé dans le château sans se rendre compte d'où elle allait vraiment. Puis, elle ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait devant elle et découvrit qu'elle était en haut d'une des tours du château. Il n'y avait pas de toit, et l'air frais lui rafraîchissait son esprit embrouillé. Elle s'appuya le dos au mur et s'y laissa glisser. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues, larmes, qui devinrent rapidement sanglots.  
  
Harry avait réussi à échapper aux supporters de Gryffondor et s'était mis à la recherche de Gwen. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se changer et de ranger son Cyclone. Il devait lui parler, il ne pouvait pas attendre, mais, la jeune fille restait introuvable. Il l'a chercha en vain durant une bonne heure, puis, il se résolu à rentrer à gryffondor et à utiliser la carte des maraudeurs pour la repérer.  
  
Il l'a trouva dans une des tours du château. Il était déjà neuf heures et demi du soir, et la nuit était tombée. Il se revêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité et, grâce à son pouvoir élémentaire, alluma ses pupilles ce qui lui permit de voir dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la tour, il ne vit qu'elle, elle était accroupie sur le sol de pierre, le long du mur, les bras autour de ses genoux et la tête dans ses bras. Il entendait distinctement les sanglots de la jeune fille. Prit de pitié, ne pouvant rester ainsi sans rien faire, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, s'agenouilla prêt de Gwen et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille, tellement désespérée, se laissa aller. Au bout d'un bon moment, elle cessa de pleurer, et se rendit enfin compte de la personne qui la consolait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, Harry lui mit le doigt dur sa bouche et s'excusa. A son tour, elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Harry passa au moins une bonne heure à consoler Gwen, assaillie de doutes.  
  
Puis, bercée par les flots de paroles rassurantes de son ami, elle s'endormi contre lui. Harry s'en aperçut et recouvrit la jeune fille de la cape d'invisibilité pour lui tenir chaud et à son tour, il s'endormit. Lorsque Gwen se réveilla, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, car, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit pas son corps, elle bougea et la cape d'invisibilité qui la recouvrait tomba sur le sol ce qui la rassura. Sous le coup de la surprise de la disparition de son corps, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que Harry la maintenait dans ses bras et elle le réveilla donc par inadvertance.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi encore à parler pendant une heure, puis, ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Inutile de préciser l'effarement des Gryffondors, et particulièrement de Ron et Hermione, qui, s'étaient rendu compte que Harry et Gwen n'avaient pas passé leur nuit dans leurs lits. En revanche, quand leurs amis leurs apprirent qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils leurs firent un grand sourire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Pas déçus ?  
  
Nous l'espérons profondément en tous cas !  
  
Avec le temps qu'on vous a fait attendre….  
  
Enfin,  
  
Heureusement,  
  
C t exceptionnel !  
  
Au moins,  
  
Vous l'aurez attendu ce chapitre !  
  
Reviews ?!  
  
Ce serait sympa !  
  
Donc,  
  
L'orage est passé,  
  
Et nos deux ptits choux se sont réconciliés !  
  
Sont y pas mignons ?!  
  
Bon,  
  
Maintenant,  
  
Parlons,  
  
Reviews !!  
  
Voici la réponse aux reviews :  
  
Miya Black : complètement d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne ! tuer siri c un véritable crime….et si jamais on rencontre une certaine personne on pourrait bien en commettre un ! ça y est y se sont remis ensemble comme tu le vois !merci de ta review !  
  
Lunenoire : c vrai que Fudge en sauveur…. ! une dispute ? et bé tu verras….*suspens * !  
  
Lunenoire : faire travailler les mineurs ! ouai, mais ça les arrange donc… et puis il é pas fou Dumblie ! (quoi que…) C vrai que ça devait être chouette comme soirée.  
  
Lunenoire/ merci beaucoup pour tes trois reviews c super sympa ! surtout qu'en ce moment, y a pas l'air d'avoir grand monde sur fanfic ! c vrai que c très long trois semaines ! ah ben c pas n'importe qui non + ! c t le quand m^me le couple le + populaire de poudlard et pas n'importe lequel non plus ! A bientôt et merci !  
  
Ratonton : la voici la suite !  
  
Lilou : Oh ! Une revenante ! lol ! ça faisait longtemps, on pensait que tu nous avait oubliées ! Bé voui tu nous a manqué et beaucoup !  
  
Qu'est ce que tu crois ?!  
  
Le pire c que c vrai en + !  
  
C t bien l'Espagne ?  
  
Tu vois, pendant 2 semaines Dia', c a dire moi, é partie c pour ça qui avait + de chapitres et puis Emma vien de partir 3 semaines * bouhhh ! v être tt seule !*  
  
Oh oh !!!!  
  
Mais c qu'elle en a de l'idée la ptite lilou !  
  
Si tu tiens vraiment a savoir,  
  
Mets ton adresse mail dans ta prochaine review,  
  
Et tu sauras.  
  
Lilou : merci beaucoup d'avoir mis deux reviews ! ça nous a bien fai plaisir !  
  
B tu vois y se sont réconciliés ! on é pas trop mézantes quand m^me ! on les adore tous les deux alors on pouvé pas faire autrement !  
  
Bé c riri dans toute sa splendeur koi ! lui, les conneries ça le conné qu'est ce que tu veux ?!  
  
C vrai que ça lui fait un choc au ptit draco !  
  
T'inquiète, on approuve pour voldie !  
  
Voilà donc le new chap !  
  
@+ et merci !  
  
Alex-13_de_Marseille : Oh, une nouvelle ! salut !!!!! merci de reviewer ! merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! c vrai qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup du beau stevens, mais ça s'améliorera par la suite. Oh Oh, t comme lilou toi, tu réfléchis ! si tu tiens vraiment à savoir et que tu ne peux attendre la réponse, donne ton adresse mail et on correspondra avec toi. Merci ! @+  
  
Merci encore infiniment à vous tous,  
  
Z'êtes super, extra, hyper géniaux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI !!!!!!  
  
Continuez comme ça !!!!  
  
Y nous reste 5 chapitres !  
  
Et voui,  
  
Ça passe vite le temps !  
  
Va falloir que nous on presse le rythme et qu'on écrive + vite !  
  
Enfin…  
  
Ce serait sympa de nous encourager avec des reviews…..  
  
Voui voui,  
  
On sait,  
  
On é un tantinet lourdes avec nos reviews,  
  
Mais faut bien qu'on soit récompensés !!!  
  
Nous allons donc reprendre le cours normal des choses,  
  
C a dire 1 chapitre tous les lundis !  
  
Donc,  
  
Lundi prochain,  
  
Vous z'aurez le droit,  
  
Comme d'ab,  
  
A la suite des aventures de nos ptits choux !  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé :  
  
« St Valentin »  
  
Harry et Gwen seront complètement impliqués dans ce chapitre grâce à leur directeur !  
  
Enfin,  
  
N'en disons pas plus,  
  
Vous verrez bien !  
  
Merci encore,  
  
Et,  
  
A la semaine prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gros bisous !!!!  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	12. St Valentin

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!  
  
Enfin,  
  
Tout le monde,  
  
C pt être un peu exagéré,  
  
Vu le nbre de personnes sur fanfic en ce moment..  
  
Voui,  
  
J'espère que ça passera !  
  
Enfin,  
  
Cela permet de remercier encore plus les lecteurs fidèles et nos revieweurs qui nous suivent malgré tout et contre tout !  
  
Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre,  
  
Nous aimerions féliciter tous ceux qui ont eu leur bac et tous ceux qui ont eu leurs exams, comme nous d'ailleurs !  
  
On espère que fanfic ne va pas se remettre à changer les signes de caractère, car il est évident que cela a du être très pénible à lire et nous nous excusons auprès de vous m^me si nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Nos ptits amis étaient toujours fâchés, et un match Gryffondor / Serpentard a lieu. Harry attrape le vif, mais a ce moment là, un serpentard déstabilise Gwen et elle tombe dans le vide. Harry ne perd pas une seconde et va jouer les sauveurs de sa belle ! Gwen, part en courant dans le château et s'en veut encore plus et culpabilise. Harry trouve qu'il s'est conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles et part a la recherche de Gwen. Ils se réconcilient.  
  
Voilà voilà !  
  
La suite ?  
  
La voici !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
@ tout a l'heure !  
  
Gros bisous  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
St Valentin  
  
Tout le monde, surtout les autres élèves, étaient on ne peut plus étonnés par ce changement de situation. Même Ron et Hermione furent étonnés. En tous cas, Harry et Gwen, depuis leur réconciliation, se portaient beaucoup mieux, malgré tout, ils évitaient d'aller dans les endroits où il y avait trop de foule pour éviter des altercations. Fréquemment, des élèves s'en prenaient à Gwen, mais, Harry, avant même qu'elle ait pu répliquer, se plaçait devant elle, menaçant, parfois, elle l'aurait vu rugir que cela ne l'aurait pas plus étonné. En tous cas, elle lui était grandement reconnaissance, car, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter les faits.  
  
En revanche, certains Serpentards essayaient de se rapprocher d'elle, mais, cette fois encore, tel un chien de garde, Harry intervenait. Malgré tout, ils ne purent éviter Malefoy qui n'avait de cesse de les énerver, un jour cela failli même tourner à l'affrontement car, Harry avait saisi le Serpentard par le col de sa robe et l'avait flanqué contre le mur. Heureusement, un professeur avait mit fin à la dispute, mais, malheureusement, ce professeur en question n'était autre que Rogue qui donna une retenue aux trois élèves. Chose qui avait encore plus énervé Harry et, un bref instant, Gwen avait vu les yeux de son petit ami s'allumer, elle avait alors posé rapidement sa main sur ses yeux ce qui avait eu pour effet d'éteindre la flamme qui s'était allumée.  
  
Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris car dans deux semaines aurait lieu un nouveau match, le dernier de la saison. Cette année, Dumbledore avait organisé les matchs de telle façon qu'ils se finissent tôt avant la fin de l'année, ou plus précisément, avant le moment favori de Voldemort pour capturer Harry. Et vu qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe, ils ne pouvaient se passer de lui. Le match contre Serpentard avait eu pour effet de garder une certaine avance dans le championnat vu qu'ils l'avaient emporté 210 à 70 contre l'équipe adverse. Gwendolyne était remarquable dans son rôle d'attrapeur et le rôle de capitaine allait à Harry comme un gant. Il arrivait toujours à motiver son équipe qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, c'était impressionnant.  
  
Dumbledore avait été content de voir que Harry e Gwen s'étaient réconciliés et leurs notes qui avaient chutées pendant une quinzaine de jours, avaient soudainement remontées. Malgré tout, Gwen avait toutes les peines du monde à affronter les autres et Dumbledore fut même obligé d'intervenir. Depuis, les élèves la laissaient un peu tranquille, enfin, en apparence, car, désormais, elle ne pouvait même plus se fier à son courrier. Mais, le pire de tout, fut quand Sorcière Hebdo dévoila en exclusivité la véritable identité de Gwendolyne. Tous leurs efforts avaient été réduits à néant et le lendemain matin, une bonne centaine de volatiles lui avaient apportés toutes sortes de cadeaux empoisonnés. Harry et Gwen étaient sortis de la grande salle en courant sous les rires goguenards des Serpentards.  
  
Leur situation était difficilement enviable, Hermione et Ron, faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les aider, mais, hélas ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Pour redonner de la gaieté dans le château et surtout pour que l'atmosphère de ces derniers temps s'efface, Dumbledore organisa de nouveau, un bal, pour la St Valentin. A l'idée de la fête, Harry s'était renfrogné, ce qui n'avait pas plut à Gwen :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu' il y a encore ?  
  
-Rien, rien, ça n'a pas rapport avec toi, c'est juste que la dernière fois, la fête n'avait pas été une franche réussite.  
  
-Ah ! Tu me rassures. »  
  
Mais, cette fois, ce serait différent, car Dumbledore avait chargé Harry et Gwen de la fête. Au début ils avaient été étonnés, mais, ensuite ils avaient compris pourquoi. Dumbledore voulait qu'ils se rapprochent comme avant, et c'était un moyen comme un autre. Les deux amis étaient très absorbés par cette idée qu'ils trouvaient maintenant excellente. Ils prévoyaient de faire venir les Bizarr Sisters,le groupe favori des jeunes sorciers et d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs élémentaires pour la décoration. Ils ne voulaient pas une décoration à l'eau de rose, style, Professeur Lockart ! Dumbledore avait eu une excellente idée car Harry et Gwen en oubliaient leur dispute et se comportaient comme auparavant.  
  
Mais, ils n'avaient pas ce seul projet en vue, le match de quidditch approchait inexorablement et avait lieu dans trois jours. Les joueurs travaillaient d'arrache pied et ne se plaignait même pas des difficultés d'entraînements que Harry leur imposait, après tout, s'ils voulaient être les meilleurs et gagner la finale contre Poufsouffle, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais la tension dans les deux camps augmentait considérablement et le dernier jour précédent le match, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde pour se concentrer.  
  
Le jour du match arriva enfin. Harry avait la gorge nouée et fut incapable de prononcer son habituel discours d'encouragement, même Gwendolyne eut du mal à esquisser un sourire tant elle était tendue. Ils soupirèrent un bon coup, puis, pénétrèrent sur le terrain. L'équipe adverse n'y était pas encore présente, mais il savait qu'ils auraient de grande difficultés à les battre.  
  
Mme Bibine siffla et les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Le temps était radieux et un soleil merveilleux éclairait le ciel d'un bleu azur. Les conditions météorologiques seraient excellentes. Harry serra la main au capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Harry s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, appréciant la supériorité de son balai à ceux des autres. Avec son cyclone et son talent, il était imbattable  
  
Le match se passait bien mais il était très disputé. Au bout d'une heure de match, le score était mené par les Poufsouffle 70 à 60. Il savait qu'il devait attraper le vif, mais, fallait il encore le trouver. Les poursuiveuses venaient maintenant d'égaliser le score grâce à un remarquable but d'Hermione. Alors qu'il observait ses joueurs évoluer sur le terrain, une dizaine de mètres sous lui, il vit l'attrapeuse adverse filer droit vers le Vif. Il fonça alors à revers sur la petite balle dorée et donna toute la puissance de son cyclone. Il s'empara alors du Vif au grand désespoir des Poufsouffle qui, une fois encore, étaient mis en échecs. En revanche, du côté des Gryffondors, la joie était à son comble. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Dumbledore, Harry avait un sourire radieux, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Le directeur lui tendit la coupe, qu'il embrassa et leva en signe de victoire. Dumbledore lui murmura : « La coupe revient au lion ! ». Les maraudeurs sourirent au sous entendu. De nouveau, il ramenait la coupe de quidditch à sa maison.  
  
Une fête gigantesque et complètement improvisée s'organisa dans la salle commune. Les maraudeurs s'occupèrent d'aller chercher un tonneau entier de bièraubeurre tandis que des élèves étaient chargés d'aller rapporter de la nourriture des cuisines. C'est dans un état euphorique que se passa la fête. Et en particulier, l'équipe s'en donna à c?ur joie, si bien que vers trois heures du matin, Gwen se demanda ce qu'elle faisait sur les genoux de Harry, mais cela ne la marqua pas plus que ça, et fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit, son ami avait dut la porter jusqu'ici, bien que cela ne l'aurait pas déranger de rester dans ses bras, mais, vu qu'elle dormait, elle ne pouvait guère en profiter.  
  
Dans une semaine aurait lieu le bal de la St Valentin et Harry et Gwen préparaient la fête avec entrain. Le vendredi, le jour précédent la fête, Dumbledore les autorisa à ne pas aller en cours pour préparer pleinement la fête. Ils étaient ravis et travaillèrent toute la journée dans la salle, si bien que les élèves furent obligés de manger dans une autre pièce. Le lendemain, le jour J, les derniers préparatifs se terminaient et, fatigués, Harry et Gwen s'arrêtèrent pour contempler leur chef d'?uvre. Le résultat était super. Une sorte de brume rougeâtre s'élevait du sol, des spots tamisaient la lumière en une clarté légèrement rosée. Des tables de deux personnes étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, autour d'une estrade circulaire, d'où devaient sortir les Bizarr Sisters. Les tables étaient joliment décorées, avec des couverts dorés, une nappe rouge et un vase de roses pourpres. Les murs étaient recouverts de glace teinte en rouge et des feux, gelés, ornaient de partout la salle. De véritables feux, mais, qui ne brûlaient pas pour éviter les accidents, s'élevaient un peu partout. Rien à dire, le résultat était très satisfaisant. Quand au repas, les élèves pouvaient commander le menu qui leur plaisait, n'importe lequel. Harry et Gwen étaient fiers du résultat et attendaient impatiemment que les élèves découvrent les transformations de la grande salle.  
  
Vers sept heures, tout était prêts, et le couple d'ami se dirigea rapidement vers la tour de Gryffondor pour revêtir leurs robes de soirées. Dans une heure la soirée commençerait, et ils se devaient d'être là à l'ouverture des portes. La soirée serait spéciale, car, les seuls qui y assisteraient, seraient des couples, ou futurs couples, donc, l'ambiance risquerait d'être spéciale. Harry attendit sa princesse, impatiemment, en bas dans la salle commune. Cette fois ci, il n'était pas allé dans sa chambre, car ses amies en avaient marre qu'il fasse non stop irruption. Alors, maintenant, c'était surtout Gwendolyne qui venait dans la chambre des garçons que cela ne dérangeait absolument pas, bien que cela les obligeait à ce que tout soit toujours convenablement rangé.  
  
Sa cavalière descendit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi somptueuse, chose que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son cavalier. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, tel un parfait gentleman, et ils descendirent, tout sourire à la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par des élèves impatients de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Harry sortit la clef qui ouvrait la serrure des portes et la tendit avec élégance à sa compagne qui lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit les portes. Les élèves furent très impressionnés par les changements qui avaient été effectués dans la grande salle, en effet, la seule chose qui restait reconnaissable restait le plafond magique où brillaient des multitudes d'étoiles sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Harry et Gwen se rendirent à la table qu'ils s'étaient réservés qui étaient un peu à l'écart de celles des autres, ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir parler sans le moindre problème. La fille de Voldemort était contente qu'on l'oublie un certain temps et que les autres se souviennent qu'elle était avant tout, Gwendolyne. Les deux organisateurs étaient ravis de l'expression de ravissement qui avait envahi tous les visages des élèves lorsqu'ils avaient vu la grande salle.  
  
Puis, les Bizarr Sisters apparurent, ce qui donna le temps aux elfes de maison de préparer les commandes, sans être trop réprimandés par des élèves affamés. En effet, le groupe de chanteuse captait toute l'attention de leur public, et Harry en profita que Gwen soit absorbée à écouter les chansons du groupe pour glisser discrètement sous la serviette de Gwen, un petit paquet. Au bout d'une demi douzaine de chansons, les élèves passèrent à table, et les plats apparurent. Alors, Gwen saisit sa serviette et découvrit le paquet cadeaux. Etonnée, elle regarda Harry qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle décacheta le paquet, ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit, une bague en or avec une très belle émeraude. Ses yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au regard de la même couleur de Harry.  
  
« Tu es fou, murmura t'elle tant l'éclat de l'émeraude brillait, elle est magnifique, poursuivit elle dans un souffle. »  
  
Elle l'a passa à son doigt, tandis que Harry souriait, content de l'effet qu'avait produit la bague sur Gwen. Elle contemplait toujours la bague, quand elle revint à la réalité.  
  
« Avec tout ça, j'ai faillit oublier ! S'exclama t'elle. »  
  
Elle fit venir dans un éclair glacé une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Harry. Un peu étonné, il s'en saisit et décacheta le cachet de cire. Il en sortit une lettre qu'il lut à haute voix :  
  
Mr. Potter, Votre amie, Miss Smith, nous a fait part de votre talent en tant que poursuiveur et nous a montré des enregistrements vous montrant en pleine action, qui sont extrêmement stupéfiants. C'est pourquoi, nous aimerions que vous veniez faire un stage cet été en compagnie de l'équipe d'Angleterre espoir. En espérant recevoir une réponse prochainement à notre offre. Sincèrement, Mr Kinnon, entraîneur officiel de l'équipe de quidditch espoir d'Angleterre.  
  
Harry ne croyait pas ce qu'il lisait et dit à sa camarade :  
  
« Comment à tu pus m'enregistrer et montrer ça à l'équipe d'Angleterre ?  
  
-Ne m'en veut pas, mais tu es vraiment un joueur exceptionnel Harry, et ils l'ont eux même reconnus, n'est ce pas génial ?  
  
-Fabuleux tu veux dire ! S'exclama Harry, merci beaucoup, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.  
  
-Il le faudra bien !  
  
-Mais tu pourrais peut être venir toi aussi ? Tu es vraiment une excellente poursuiveuse !  
  
-Merci, dit Gwen, touchée par le compliment, mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire joueuse professionnelle plus tard, alors que toi, tu pourrais.  
  
-Que voudrais tu faire ?  
  
-Auror.  
  
-Très bien, comme ça, quand moi je m'amuserais, je t'imaginerais entourée de mangemorts !  
  
-Mais non !  
  
-Mais si !  
  
-Mais non !  
  
-Mais, . alors, promets moi que tu ne feras pas de missions périlleuse, ou alors, je t'accompagnerait.  
  
-Ok ! Monsieur le sur protecteur !  
  
-Je ne suis pas sur protecteur !  
  
-Si ! »  
  
Ils furent interrompus par les Bizarr Sisters qui s'étaient remises à chanter. Et ils se contentèrent de manger en silence, savourant leur repas, la musique, la soirée, et les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Le repas fut très agréable et la soirée se passait très bien. Harry et Gwen s'amusèrent à observer les autres couples. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, tout de même un pincement au c?ur, lorsqu'il vit Draco Malefoy embrasser Cho Chang, mais, lorsqu'il regarda Gwen, il les oublia aussitôt. A la fin du repas, les élèves se levèrent, et Harry, qui organisait la soirée, d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître toutes les tables et les repoussa dans les extrémités de la salle. Il rangea sa baguette et prit les mains de Gwen, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse.  
  
Ils dansèrent à en perdre haleine, enchaînant danse sur danse. Sur la piste, ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione et Stevens et Parvati. Les deux couples semblaient aussi ravis que leurs amis de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Harry était content, car les Bizarr Sisters avaient respecté le choix des chansons qu'il leur avait imposé, et en particulier, il avait favorisé les slows qui furent les principales danses de la soirée, mais, c'était la St Valentin! Gwen, le lui avait fait remarqué, mais il savait bien que cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, sinon, elle le lui aurait dit. D'ailleurs, elle avait même été touchée. A la fin de la soirée, tous félicitèrent Harry et Gwen pour l'organisation de la fête. Il est vrai que cela avait été très réussi et ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers.  
  
Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Harry et Gwen rangèrent la salle en deux trois coups de baguette et montèrent se coucher, fatigués. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la soirée, puis, se séparèrent par un baiser avant de monter dans leurs dortoirs. Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir les amies de Gwen lui demandèrent des détails sur la soirée et elles furent vertes de jalousie en voyant la bague de Gwen. Harry, de son côté, avait été si content de sa soirée qu'il avait presque oublié son stage mais, quand Ron lui demanda ce que lui avait offert Gwen, son merveilleux cadeaux lui revint en mémoire, et il fut, tout comme son amie, envié par ses camarades. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas un petit copain ou une petite copine aussi sympa! Bien qu'apparemment les autres amis de Harry étaient satisfaits de leurs cadeaux, mais pour Harry, ce qui lui avait importé le plus était sa fabuleuse soirée avec Gwen qu'il n'oublierait jamais.  
  
Le lendemain, ils en profitèrent tous pour faire la grasse matinée car, ils avaient prévu, le soir, une sortie de maraudeurs. La journée se passa bien et un bon nombre de gens vinrent les féliciter, même certains vinrent s'excuser au prêt de Gwendolyne, mais ils étaient très peu nombreux, malgré tout, la jeune fille gardait espoir. Le soir, les quatre maraudeurs, ou plutôt, un lion, une panthère, un chat et un chien, se tenaient devant la forêt interdite. Leur balade nocturne allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. D'abord ils s'amusèrent à terrifier tous les animaux ou créatures de la forêt en poussant des rugissements furieux, puis, se mirent à courir dans une course effrénée. Harry gambadait joyeusement quand il fit soudainement stoppé par Firenze. Le lion se cabra et le centaure fit de même et dit :  
  
« Bonsoir Harry Potter, je suis content de vous voir, j'avais un message important à vous transmettre. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. »  
  
La panthère noire s'approcha alors près de lion et se frotta contre lui. Puis, le centaure reprit :  
  
« Je vois que je ne trompais pas, une dispute a bel et bien éclaté, mais, je vois que vous avez surmonté cette épreuve. Pourtant, il me semble que vous ayez eu du mal et que le chien et le chat vous ont été d'une grande aide. Bien, vous rappelez vous de ce que je vous avais dit ? Que vous devriez prochainement combattre Voldemort mais qu'il vous mettrait en échec ? Cela n'est pas si sûr. Seule la bataille que vous livrerez contre lui nous le dira, je suis incapable de lire les signes, c'est très étrange. Malgré tout, je sais que la bataille aura prochainement lieu et que cela se passera hors du château. Je sais aussi qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde à y assister.  
  
-Des mangemorts ? Demanda Harry, qui, inquiet, s'était métamorphosé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais, je suis sûr que des gens et des élèves seront présent.  
  
-Pourrons nous en parler à Dumbledore ?  
  
-Certainement, c'est pour cela que je vous le dit, le règne de Voldemort à suffisamment duré et si je peux vous aider, je le ferais.  
  
-Merci Firenze.  
  
-De rien, Harry Potter, sachez que je serais toujours là pour vous aider, Gwendolyne Jeudusor et vous, monsieur Harry Potter. »  
  
Le centaure se cabra de nouveau et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le lion refit sa place au sein du groupe et ils retournèrent au château. Gwendolyne n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle avait entendu le centaure l'appelé par son nom de famille, elle s'inquiétait fortement pour la bataille et se demandait si elle pourrait rester calme et tenir tête à son père. De son côté, Harry n'était pas mieux que son amie et cette nuit là, son sommeil fut fortement troublé par des rêves d'une intensité inquiétante.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
C fini !  
  
Voui,  
  
Mais la suite est pour la semaine prochaine !  
  
Ce chapitre était plus long que la dernière fois.  
  
On espère qu'il vous a plut.  
  
Ce serait sympa de nous mettre des reviews !  
  
Surtout qu'en ce moment.c pas trop ça !  
  
Oh oh !  
  
Au prochain chapitre y aurait il de l'action comme l'aurait prédit Firenze ?  
  
Suspens !  
  
On va répondre aux dernières reviews et surtout, nous remercions beaucoup nos revieweurs de nous les avoir postées !  
  
Cela nous rassure de savoir que nous sommes lues et que nos efforts ne sont pas vains !  
  
Alors,  
  
Merci beaucoup !!!!!! ( (  
  
Big apple : merci d'avoir reviewer. Merci ! on comprend que t'as du avoir du mal à lire. Au début, dia', c a dire moi, a posté le chapitre, et puis c apperçue que tout était chamboulé et a rajouté une ptite phrase d'excuse, mais bon. On est désolées mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Merci encore et pour la suite, elle viendra comme toutes les semaines.  
  
Lunenoire : merci beaucoup ! à lundi !!!  
  
Alex-13_le mec_de_Mars : Salut ! Excuse nous, nous sommes vraiment désolées ! Mais bon, comme Dia' te l'a dit par mail, certains pseudos étant mixtes et comme nous avons une majorité de lectrices. Tu as raison de nous adresser des critiques, au contraire de ce que l'on pourrait penser, elles nous sont indispensables ! C vrai que certains chapitres sont assez courts ! mais par rapport à la première fic ils se sont sacrément rallongés et nous essayons de rallonger encore + les chapitres dans le tome 7. C vrai que Harry se comporte parfois pas toujours tré bien, mais ce n'est pas un ange, c'est un être humain et il a des défauts ! (pas possible ! lol !) c vrai que pour son image c pas terrible mais bon, s'il aime vraiment Gwen il devrait passer outre ! c vrai que ça aurait été tordant si Gwen était sortie avec quelqu'un d'autres mais bon, ce n'est pas dans sa mentalité ! Pourquoi été tu désolé pour la longueur de la review ? @+ et merci !  
  
Lilou : Kakoo ! et voui, y sont trop choux ! on pouvait quand m^me pas les séparer ! m^me si ce sont tous les deux de vrais têtes de mules ! c vrai que la séparation a du être + dure pour Gwen, mais c une fille aussi et faut avouer kon dévoile + nos sentiments et kon é + sensibles, m^me si elle é la fille de voldie. De toute manière, elle tient bcp + de sa mère. Tu dois pas être la seule a être romantique alors ! lol ! paceque perso, moi, Dia', g pensé la m^me chose ! *des zétoiles pleins les yeux ! * Ah ah, mystère, comment réagirons leurs ptits camarades. ben t'a vu un ptit peu kan m^me. Elle été obligée de se baricader dans sa chambre ! c kan m^me pas rien ! Bé voui, tu verras, comme tu di si bien ! lol ! Winky ! komment on va faire nous, sans toi ? en + avec le monde en ce moment k'y a sur fanfic. heureusement kan même ke certains de nos revieweurs nous restent fidèles ! Nous ? alors Dia' est partie pendant 15 jours en corse y a 3 semaine c pour ça ky avé + de chapitres et en ce moment, emma et pas là, et suis toute seule ! * bouhouhou ! * elle reviendra pas avant le 9 août. Reviens !!!! Sinon on partira tt les deux avec nos potes en camp la dernière semaine d'août mais rassurez vous, z'aurez kan m^me vos chapitres ! Merci bcp, gros bisous a toi aussi et passe de bonnes vacs !  
  
Merci ! mé c sur que ça devait être kan m^me assez désagréable, on veut bien te croire !  
  
Hybride : Oh oh, on t'avait pas vu ici avant ! mais merci bcp de reviewer ! la suite ? la voici !!!!!! un malheur, oh oh. ! @+ et merci !!  
  
Voilà voilà,  
  
Que dire de plus ?  
  
Bonnes vacances ?  
  
Nan, je plaisante !!!!  
  
Nous avons une annonce importante a faire :  
  
* roulements de tambours.*  
  
NOUS ECRIVONS NOTRE TOME 3, c 'est a dire le TOME 7 !!!!! Il avance bien, et ça devrait aller.  
  
Voilà !  
  
Mais nous avons besoin de vous,  
  
Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez pour la fin.  
  
Donnez nous des idées pour après la bataille finale,  
  
Est ce que Gwen ou/et Harry doivent mourir ?..  
  
Nous avons besoin de votre aide.  
  
Alors,  
  
Merci d'avance !  
  
Lundi prochain,  
  
Sera posté le chapitre 13 !  
  
Tiens donc, 13.  
  
Voui,  
  
Comme la dernière fois,  
  
Ce n'est pas du au hasard. !  
  
« Attaque préparée à Pré au lard »  
  
Le titre dit tout !  
  
Là,  
  
Y aura sacrément d'action !!!  
  
Bon,  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous,  
  
Bonnes vacances,  
  
Bye,  
  
Tchao,  
  
* bon, on va pt être arrêter là, non ?! *  
  
salut,  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	13. Attaque préparée à Pré au lard

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!  
  
Ah ah, on dirait que certains sont revenus de vacances !  
  
Paceque g comme l'impression ki a + de monde qu'avant !  
  
On a une super new !!!  
  
Si vous vouler tchatcher(par mail) avec nous, de la fic, de riri, enfin bref. vous pourrez car Dia', c a dire moi, et voui, j'suis tt seule, emma est partie en vacs, écrivez moi à : diagonne35@hotmail.com Mais précisez qui vous êtes ! merci !  
  
Nous revoici donc avec un new chapitre,  
  
Le chapitre 13,  
  
..  
  
Ki promet,  
  
Car, comme la dernière fois,  
  
C pas au hasard !!!  
  
Donc,  
  
Au programme, de l'action !  
  
Comme vous vous en doutez !  
  
Merci bcp à nos très chers revieweurs qu'on ne remerciera jamais assez et merci également aux lecteurs silencieux.  
  
Bon,  
  
On va vous laisser tranquille !  
  
Alors :  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 12 : st valentin.  
  
Harry et Gwen se sont réconciliés et Harry aide Gwen par rapport aux autres. Un nouveau match de quidditch a lieu, Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, remporté par ces derniers. Le bal de la st valentin a lieu, préparé avec soin par Harry et Gwen et est un véritable succès. Harry offre à Gwen une bague et elle offre à Harry un stage de quidditch avec l'équipe nationale espoir d'Angleterre ! Lors d'une de leurs promenades en forêt, Firenze leur apprend qu'une attaque à Pré au Lard aura lieu.  
  
....suspens...  
  
voici donc la suite !!!!!!  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous !!!!!  
  
@++  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Attaque préparée à Pré au Lard  
  
Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, tourmenté par la prochaine attaque qui aurait bientôt lieue et qui serait déterminante pour l'avenir. Le problème était qu'ils devaient le dire à Dumbledore, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache pour leurs escapades nocturnes. Alors, avant d'aller parler au directeur, ils réfléchirent tous à ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire. Ils en conclurent, faute de pouvoir mentir au professeur qui le devinerait immédiatement, qu'ils devaient simplement lui dire ce que le centaure avait dit, et s'il demandait plus de détails, lui dire qu'ils l'avait rencontré dans le parc, hier après midi, en se promenant. Ainsi décidé, les quatre amis se rendirent dans le bureau directorial. Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Ils entendirent la voix lointaine de Dumbledore les inviter à entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Il était seul dans le bureau et était plongé dans la lecture de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
« Bonjour, que me vaut une visite aussi matinale ? N'avions nous pas cours cette après midi ? Demanda le vieux sorcier à Harry et Gwen.  
  
-Si, si bien sûr, mais nous avons sût quelque chose de très important et nous pensions que cela ne pouvait pas attendre.  
  
-Bien, alors asseyez vous et racontez moi ce qu'il vous ait encore arrivé !  
  
-Il ne nous est rien arrivé pour une fois, rétorqua Harry, c'est juste que nous avons rencontré Firenze, le centaure, qui nous a annoncé de bien mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
-Un centaure ? Il est étrange qu'il vous ait adressé la parole. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Il nous a dit que c'est parce que nous possédions des pouvoirs élémentaires, intervient Gwen pour venir à la rescousse de Harry.  
  
-Bien, continue Harry, je te prie.  
  
-Donc, Firenze nous a dit qu'il y aurait prochainement une attaque de Voldemort mais qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu au château, en revanche, il nous a dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde de présent, des élèves, des gens, et peut être des mangemorts. Nous avons réfléchi, mais nous ne savons pas où cela pourrait avoir lieu et.  
  
-Moi je le sais ! Dit Dumbledore en coupant la parole à Harry mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le dire, Gwen ouvrit la bouche et murmura :  
  
-Pré au Lard !  
  
-En effet Gwendolyne, c'est là bas qu'aura lieu la prochaine attaque, de toute évidence et vu qu'une sortie était prévue dans quinze jours, c'est dans quinze jours qu'elle aura lieu. Bien, dit Dumbledore après quelques instants de silence, je vous remercie, vos pouvez partir, je vous contacterai très bientôt pour vous dire ce que nous allons faire. »  
  
Il fit un clin d'?il à Harry et Gwen et ces derniers comprirent qu'il voulait parler de convoquer l'ordre du Ph?nix. Pendant le reste de la journée, ils parlèrent essentiellement de la bataille qui aurait prochainement lieu. Dans la soirée, ils en parlèrent également avec Seamus, Lavande et Stevens qui les avaient rejoint. Lavande avait été horrifiée en apprenant ça, mais les autres s'étaient juste inquiétés. Plus tard dans la soirée, Dumbledore convoqua ses deux élèves. Il avait un air grave :  
  
« J'ai convoqué l'ordre du ph?nix et nous avons tous convenus, que nous pourrions tenter une attaque contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, si mangemorts il y a. Pour cela, je vous demande une grande discrétion, personne ne doit savoir qu'il y aura une attaque. Nous ferons comme d'habitude, mais, des aurors et des sorciers de l'ordre seront là. Ce que nous nous demandons, c'est que faire de vous ?  
  
-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent ils.  
  
-C'est à dire, que Voldemort veut vous tuer, et si vous vous trouvez là bas.  
  
-Et qui vous dit qu'il ne saura pas que nous n'y sommes pas ?  
  
-C'est vrai, mais ce serait courir un gros risque qui pourrait être évité.  
  
-Peut être pourrions nous venir sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, suggéra Gwen, comme ça, nous pourrions vous aider, sans être réellement là et puis, nous avons trouvé un moyen pour transplanner à Poudlard, alors si cela dégénère, nous rentrerons. »  
  
Dumbledore hésita un instant, puis acquiesça :  
  
« C'est d'accord, par contre, vu que nous sommes au courant de l'attaque, nous allons nous préparer, vous, pendant les quinze jours qui viennent, je ne veux pas vous voir en cours, c'est clair ? Vous aurez des cours particuliers et devrez vous entraîner, de sorte à être prêts physiquement et surtout mentalement à vous battre contre Voldemort. Ensuite, il vous faudra vous entraîner à faire transplanner d'autres élèves, si le besoin est grâce à vos pouvoirs car nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour ramener tout le monde. Bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, à part que je veux vous voir dans mon bureau demain à huit heures tapantes. »  
  
Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Ils avaient bien senti l'inquiétude de Dumbledore et trouvaient étrange la manière dont cette fois ci ils aborderaient le combat, enfin, ils allaient avoir quinze jours de dur travail intensif. Ce qui les rassurait principalement était que Dumbledore avait parlé de cours moraux. Chose dont ils auraient énormément besoin.  
  
Pendant quinze jours, ils travaillèrent sans relâche même lors des cours que Rogue leur donnèrent. Le soir précédent Dumbledore les fit venir dans son bureau et leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer :  
  
« Bonsoir, je veux tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir autant aidé et d'avoir aussi sérieusement suivi vos cours, comme quoi ! Enfin, je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire comment tout cela va se passer, de bonne heure demain, des sorciers et des aurors vont se placer un peu partout dans Pré au Lard, mais particulièrement dans la rue principale, où nous tenterons de déclencher la bataille. Dès que l'un d'entre nous verra Voldemort ou des mangemorts, il lancera des étincelles rouges, est ce d'accord ? Vous, vous partirez comme si de rien n'était, mais vous emporterez la cape d'invisibilité où vous vous cacherez une fois que vous serez arrivés au village, est ce bien clair ? Je ne veux pas vous voir ! »  
  
Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et le directeur reprit :  
  
« Bien, pendant la bataille, j'affronterais Voldemort, et je vous interdit d'y prendre part. Les autres sorciers s'occuperont de ses mangemorts. Normalement, les élèves devraient être protégés par mon pouvoir élémentaire, mais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, et je vous charge de les protéger et à la limite d'aider les autres sorciers contre les mangemorts. Promettez moi que vous ne sortirez pas de dessous de cette cape !  
  
-Promis, dirent ils en ch?ur.  
  
-Bien, vous pouvez partir.  
  
-Heu, dit Harry, sort Gwen, je te rejoindrais.  
  
-Ok, dit Gwen.  
  
-Qu'y a t'il Harry?  
  
-C'est à dire que, je m'inquiète pour Gwen, n'y a t'il pas une solution pour la protéger ?  
  
-Si, dit le vieux sorcier en souriant, mais, je t'interdit de l'utiliser car elle t'en voudrait à mort.  
  
-Mais je m'inquiète pour elle !  
  
-Dans ce cas, dans l'extrême limite, protège là avec ton pouvoir élémentaire.  
  
-Merci, dit Harry.  
  
-Dans l'extrême limite, n'est ce pas Harry ?  
  
-Oui, oui professeur. »  
  
Et il sortit du bureau rassuré, bien qu'anxieux en prévision de la journée du lendemain. Il avait beau s'être couché à huit heures à huit heures pour être en forme le lendemain, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il essayait de s'endormir, mais, sans aucun succès. Il descendit alors dans la salle commune, ne pouvant plus supporter les ronflements de Seamus. Il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un y était déjà. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses bras qui enserraient ses genoux, Gwendolyne ne l'avait pas vu venir. Harry soupira et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Elle fut au début étonnée de le trouver là, puis soulagée d'avoir une étreinte pour se rassurer, et particulièrement celle d'Harry. Elle ne put empêcher Harry de voir les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Il ne lui dit rien, et essuya ses larmes avec un faible sourire, il resserra alors un peu plus son étreinte sur la jeune fille, qui se blottit contre le torse du garçon, se sentant maintenant rassurée. Bercée par le jeune homme, elle finit par s'endormir, et lui fit de même. De tout évidence, il n'y avait pas que leurs pouvoirs élémentaires qui se complétaient.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Gwendolyne, paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il devait être huit heure du matin, et le samedi, personne, à part lui et Gwen, ne se réveillait jamais de si bonne heure. Il l'observa pendant un long moment tout en réfléchissant. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et cela, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de la protéger, pas même Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Pour elle, il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. C'est pourquoi, à son tour, il établit son plan de bataille, comment Dumbledore pouvait il s'imaginer qu'il laisserait Voldemort agir devant lui sans que cela ne lui suscite aucune réaction ? Même après tous les nombreux cours qu'il avait eu, il serait incapable de se contrôler si jamais il s'en prenait à Gwen, ça, il en était sûr. Soudain, la jeune fille remua dans ses bras, coupant cours à ses réflexions. Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, puis ils se levèrent et descendirent, main dans la main le grand escalier pour aller déjeuner.  
  
Harry se forçait à paraître naturel, mais Gwen eut grand mal à le faire avaler quelque chose, pourtant, il lui faudrait de l'énergie si jamais ils devaient se battre. La matinée se passa calmement, bien qu'ils soient tous extrêmement tendus. A onze heures et demi, ils descendirent déjeuner et après se rendirent dans la salle secrète des maraudeurs. Là, Gwendolyne et Harry s'assirent face à face en tailleur et se prirent les mains, ils fermèrent les yeux et restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Cette technique était une sorte de yoga magique qui consistait à chercher au plus profond de sois même le calme, mais, comme beaucoup de choses, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, chose qui pouvait être embêtante, mais elle avait pour avantage d'augmenter leur concentration en puissance.  
  
Il était maintenant une treize heures trente et ils étaient parés à affronter une dure journée. Cette séance leur avait fait un bien fou et ils se sentaient calmes, reposés et sereins. Ils se joignirent alors aux autres élèves qui se rendaient à pré au Lard. Dans la foule, ils aperçurent Ron, Hermione, Stevens et Lavande. Avant le départ, ils avaient vérifié qu'ils avaient bien leurs baguettes et la cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'arrangèrent pour être les derniers de la file et se cachèrent quelques secondes dans un coin pour mettre la cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, avant le départ, Dumbledore avait interdit aux élèves de moins de quinze ans de se rendre au village, cela serait déjà une source de préoccupation en moins.  
  
Harry et Gwen se promenaient dans la rue principale, lentement, sûrement et anxieusement sous la cape d'invisibilité. Guettant le moindre geste, le moindre souffle d'air, la baguette magique de Harry sortie, prêt à faire face à leurs ennemis, pour l'instant invisibles. C'est alors qu'une déflagration, suivie d'étincelles rouges les fit sursauter. Gwen avait lâché la main d'Harry qu'elle avait tenue étroitement saisie et s'était elle aussi emparée de sa baguette. C'est alors que derrière tous les sorciers et aurors présents, des mangemorts apparurent. De toute évidence, un traître avait indiqué avec précision où se trouvait chaque membre, voilà un problème supplémentaire auquel ils auraient à se pencher après la bataille. Dumbledore apparut alors dans la rue principale dans une véritable tornade. D'un geste, une bonne partie des élèves se retrouvèrent au même endroit et un tourbillon d'air les encercla, les protégeant. Mais un autre tourbillon apparut alors, un véritable raz de marée et l'homme serpent apparu.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna et lui fit face. Harry et Gwen retinrent leurs souffles, impressionnés par la puissance que dégageaient les deux sorciers et ils eurent le malheur d'avoir le réflexe de reculer. La malchance devait sûrement les accompagner, car, par mégarde, Harry marcha sur la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait et les protégeait, tomba. L'effet de surprise était raté ! Gwen tourna vers son ami un regard accusateur, mais maintenant, le mal était fait. Inévitablement, Voldemort se tourna vers eux :  
  
« Quelle magnifique apparition Mr Potter ! Mais, pour l'instant, pour une fois, ce n'est pas avec vous que j'ai à livrer bataille mais avec votre mentor. Alors, laissez les grands travailler les enfants. Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard. »  
  
Alors, un cyclone d'eau apparut autour d'eux, ils étaient pris au piège. Tout deux tentèrent de se libérer mais, il n'y avait rien à faire et ils devraient se contenter de regarder impuissants, la scène qui allait se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Dumbledore et Voldemort, baguette en avant se firent face. Dumbledore ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, mais on pouvait voir distinctement sa main se contracter sur sa baguette. Ils assistèrent alors à un duel de très haut niveaux. Dès le premier sortilège lancé, les sorts ne cessèrent de déferler sur les deux combattants. Tous deux se battant avec rage. Le duel durait et aucun des duelliste n'avait encore été touché, quand le rusé Serpentard mis une de ses rares qualités en avant et réussit à toucher Dumbledore. Le sortilège devait être extrêmement puissant et avait blessé Dumbledore qui était à terre. D'un coup, la tornade qui entourait les élèves avait disparu. Alors, Harry se concentra, et un tourbillon de flammes entoura les élèves, les dérobant à la vue de tous. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des élèves. Voldemort se tourna vers Harry furieux :  
  
« Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me faire une démonstration Harry, tu me le paieras, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »  
  
Mais pendant qu'il parlait à Harry, Dumbledore avait retrouvé un peu de sa force et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort. Un éclair rouge et or frappa alors Voldemort de plein fouet. Le tourbillon d'eau disparut alors, laissant Harry et Gwen libres de leurs mouvements. D'un bref mouvement, Gwen fit disparaître le directeur et Harry, au grand étonnement de celle ci, se servit à son tour de son pouvoir et lui dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé Gwen, mais je n'est pas le choix, je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
  
Un mur de flammes l'entoura. Les flammes n'étaient pas chaudes, mais l'empêchaient de passer. Elle avait beau faire, les flammes lui résistaient. Impuissante et désespérée, elle dut assister en spectatrice au duel qu'allaient mener devant ses yeux, son petit ami, contre son père, le mage noir le plus puissant de la planète. Comment avait il pu lui faire ça, à elle ? Elle savait bien que s'était pour la protéger, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. A l'extérieur des flammes, une conversation toute autre que son monologue se déroulait :  
  
« Que c'est mignon, dit Voldemort d'un ton méprisant, tout en tournant autour de Harry, feignant d'ignorer la douleur que lui avait imposée le sort de Dumbledore, il essaie de sauver sa petite amie, qui n'est autre que ma fille. Tu es surprenant Harry Potter, je dois l'avouer. Je suis tout de même impressionné par une chose, ta puissance, il semblerait que le vieux fou qui ne tenait plus debout tout à l'heure, ait plus d'un tour dans son sac, mais maintenant, après avoir supprimé le mentor, occupons nous du disciple.  
  
-Je me ferais une véritable joie de commencer enfin ce duel.  
  
-Alors, qu'attendons nous ?  
  
-Je suis pour une fois d'accord. »  
  
A peine eut il finit cette phrase, que Harry évita un doloris de justesse et à son tour, il lança le sort de désarmement, sans réussite. Voldemort lança d'autres sorts d'une grande puissance et Harry fut obligé de créer un mur de feu derrière son mur de protection, de peur que le premier ne cède. Derrière son mur de flammes, Gwendolyne angoissait. Puis, le mur de défense de Harry tomba. Ce dernier était en bien mauvaise posture et semblait épuisé. Un jet d'eau surgit alors de nul part et frappa le mur de flamme qu'il transperça et envoya Harry voler sur plusieurs mètres, laissant le garçon évanouit. La barrière qui retenait Gwen prisonnière se fendilla alors et elle put alors se libérer, prise de panique voyant son père lever sa baguette sur son petit ami, elle créa un dôme de glace de protection, espérant de tout c?ur qu'il ne soit pas blessé.  
  
Voldemort se retourna alors furieux vers sa fille, sa fille, qu'il trouva bien différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'année dernière, elle semblait si jeune, chétive, apeurée, voir même terrifiée, et là, devant lui, se trouvait une jeune femme au regard envahit par la haine et le dégoût, ses longs cheveux noirs volant derrière elle tant la puissance qu'elle émanait était forte, ses yeux couleurs glace brillaient d'une étrange lueur et son bracelet, son bracelet l'enveloppait toute entière dans une lueur verte qu'elle ne semblait même pas remarquer tant la colère qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps accumulée se dégageait d'elle. S'il n'avait pas été Voldemort, il se serait grandement inquiété de rencontrer un tel adversaire, mais là, il était le mage noir le plus puissant. Mais elle était sa fille et elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère dont il avait tant souffert de sa disparition, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer maintenant, il aurait trop l'impression de tuer sa femme une seconde fois. Alors, pour une fois, il fuie un combat et disparut comme tous ses mangemorts dans un tourbillon d'eau.  
  
Gwendolyne n'en revenait pas, son père était partit, pourquoi ? Cela avait eu pour effet de faire disparaître automatiquement sa colère. Elle ignorait pourquoi il avait fuit, mais, pour l'instant, elle était bien plus préoccupée par l'état de Harry mais aussi par la réaction qu'elle avait eu qui n'était pas très rassurante, elle ne s'était jamais mise dans de tels états auparavant, enfin, heureusement, elle ne voyait pas son père tous les jours. Elle leva un bras et le dôme de glace qui protégeait Harry disparut instantanément, elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla au prêt de lui, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il aille bien. Elle se pencha près de lui, le retourna délicatement sur le dos et lui prit son pouls. Dieu merci, il battait encore. Elle lui caressa alors délicatement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Instinctivement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors de l'énergie la quitter et vit son bracelet briller, la lueur qu'il émettait se confondit alors avec celui de Harry. Leurs pouvoirs se complètent et s'opposent, c'était probablement la chose la plus importante qu'ils devaient retenir. Gwen rouvrit les yeux et Harry fit alors de même. Bien qu'il fut très étonné de voir Gwen penchée au dessus de lui et de voir que lui même était allongé sur le sol, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de serrer Gwen contre lui, heureux de la voir toujours en vie.  
  
Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils étaient observés. En effet, un petit groupe d'aurors et de professeurs s'était regroupé autour d'eux mais les adolescents ne s'en étaient pas aperçus. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Gwen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Harry gardait un petit sourire. Sirius vint alors s'enquérir de la santé de son filleul et l'aida à se relever. Il leur annonça qu'ils n'y avait eu aucune perte de leur côté mais qu'en revanche, ils avaient capturé un mangemort, Macnair. Gwendolyne rentra avec Harry grâce à son pouvoir élémentaire au château et elle le conduisit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. A son grand mécontentement, l'infirmière la força à rester, mais cela fit au moins plaisir à Harry qui ne se retrouverait pas seul.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Etonnant ?  
  
Pourquoi Voldie c enfuit ????  
  
That is the question !!!  
  
Qu'avez vous pensé de la reaction d'Harry?  
  
Revvvvvviiiiieeeeewwwweeeezzzzz ppplleeeassseee !!!!!!  
  
Merci !  
  
En parlant de reviews,  
  
Merci bcp,  
  
De plus,  
  
Vous avez répondu à notre question,  
  
Et cela nous a bien aidé.  
  
Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise,  
  
Nous ne vous dirons pas si Harry et Gwen mourront ou non à la fin du septième tome !  
  
Nous avons eu la super surprise de voir que vos reviews étaient toutes extrêmement longues, alors, merci mille fois !!!!  
  
Et continuez comme ça !!  
  
Voilà,  
  
Donc,  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Alex-13_le mec_de_Mars : merci to come back !!!! merci, voici donc le suivant que tu attendais avec hâte. Ok, on note que t contre ! De toute manière, c soit y meurent tous les deux ou pas du tout ! oh oh, dans le romantique ? c sur que ça pourrait être pas mal mais ça risque de décevoir paceque c un peu trop rapprochant de la belle au bois dormant ! le tome 7 avance comme y peut, c a dire pas trop mal ! MMMEEERRRCCCIII !!! waow, fervent supporter ! think !!!!  
  
Tiken: c marrant, Presque à chaque chapitres on rencontre de nouveaux revieweurs! Tu lis notre fic, c déjà bien ! mais, Dia', c a dire moi, je suis un peu pareil que toi, mais g une excuse, g pratiquement pas de forfait ! alors si je devais mettre pleins de reviews à chaques chapitres.j'en sortirai pas avec mes dix petites heures ! merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, y nous vont droit au c?ur ! c vrai que ce serai dommagequ'ils meurrent ! rassure toi, la suite est déjà commencée depuis un bon moment déjà, la seule chose qui nous tracasse un peu c de savoir si on les fait mourir a la fin ou non ! * suspens ! * t'as de bonnes idées, mais y en a qu'on déjà été reprises dans d'autres fics et on essaie quand même que notre fic soit un peu originale, mais merci bcp quand m^me ! c tré gentil ! la ptite suite arrivera dans quatre semaines je crois ! et oui, déjà ! Merci beaucoup et on espère que tu continueras à reviewer !!!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Kakoo !!!!! merci bcp !!! merci encore !!! c vrai qu'au bout d'un moment la déco des salles à chaque fête ça devient légèrement difficile de faire dans l'originalité ! hum hum, on va réfléchir ! merci ! @+ ziboux !  
  
Lilou : Kakoo ! c sur que le principal c qu'ils soient ensemble tous les deux ! c certain qu'ils sont bcp + forts tous les deux ! Ne dis t'on pas que l'union fait la force ? bien sûr qu'il comble tt les méchancetés des autres ! c sont ptit copain, alors c normal ! lol ! C sûr que ceux qui se sont excusés sont pas très nombreux ! mais bon, ça reflète bien la mentalité des gens ! oui, avec le temps, ça passera, c comme tout, les gens finissent par oublier, et de toute manière, ils la craignent tellement qu'ils osent quand même pas être trop méchants ! Tout a fait d'accord, y a toujours qqun pour tout gâcher, c normal, y a toujours des crétins ! tu serai pas un peu voyante toi ? et oui, t'avait bien deviné ! après la bataille, ça va mieux, vu qu'à eux deux (harry et Gwen) y zont sauvé Dumbledore et tt l'école ! ce qué pas rien ! Vu qu'ils s'étaient énormément préparés et qu'ils étaient très nombreux, comme tu peux le voir, y a pas eu trop de dégats ! en fait, quand j'écris, je décris ce que je rêverai voir, d'abord je l'imagine dans ma tête et ensuite il me suffit de décrire ce que j'y vois ! donc, je peux te dire que si je lé immaginé, c que je rêverai me retrouver dans une salle comme ça ! mais, le problème, c qu'au bout de trois tomes, ça devient dur de faire dans l'original à chaque fête ! Firenze n'est pas comme els autres et ça se voit dès le premier tome ! ah ben ça, qui ne voudrait pas avoir Riri comme ptit copain ??? je vous le demande ! lol ! c pareil, quand on écrit, on essaie de les faire tous les deux comme on rêve, et ça donne ça ! mais, on leur met quand même quelques défauts, sinon ce serait pas drôle et y seraient pas humains ! la fierté est quelque chose auquel moi même je tiens assez profondément alors c pt être pour ça aussi ! quand on écrit, on donne toujours de ce qu'on a dans les persos, c obligatoire ! ah ça, plus tête de mule tu meurs ! mais c ce qui fait leur charme ! voui, je sais, mais bon ! c un peu long quand même, surtout que je lé pas vu depuis début juillet ! ohhh !!! tu vas nous manquer un max ! 1 mois c sacrément long, perso je pourrai pas tenir ! C top sympa !!!!! nous aussi on pensera à toi, amuse toi bien!!! Bonnes vac's !!! Ah, nan ! c pas encore le bac, lol ! nous aussi c t le brevet, c bien ce que je craignais, je me suis pas tré clairement exprimé ! voui, nous aussi on a passé le brevet ! Nous aussi on te fait de gros bisous !! merci beaucoup !!! et on aimerai bien comme tu dis passer nos vacs en compagnie d'un mec comme tu décris, un parfait pitit riri nous irait bien, dommage que gwen lé déjà prit. faudra ptêtre que je lui demande un jour de me le prêter. ! @+ et merci bcp !!!! (waow, t'as de la lecture là ! j'espère que t'auras le courage d'aller au bout !)  
  
Leweasley : ha ha ! c sûr mais, cela sera t'il possible? Mystère et boule de gomme ! lol ! encore un tournoi de quidditch ? Hélas, non. Ce n'est pas qu'on aurait pas voulu, mais, la septième année était déjà très très très chargée en évènements alors.et hélas, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que d'annuler le quidditch pour cette dernière année. Et oui, et pourtant, c pas qu'on aime pas ça, au contraire, mais bon. Donc, profite bien de cette année de quidditch, car c'est la dernière ! merci d'avoir reviewer ! @+  
  
Merci, merci, et encore merci !!! * au risque de nous répéter, tant pis ! *  
  
Z'êtes super sympas !!  
  
C gentil d'avoir répondu à notre question, cela va bien nous aider, mais, vous comprendrez bien qu'il faudra pas que vous soyez déçus si votre idée est pas prise ?!  
  
C pas pacequ'on vou zaime pas !  
  
Donc,  
  
Merci BEAUCOUP !!!!!  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre,  
  
Merci de reviewer !  
  
Le prochain est intitulé :  
  
« Après la bataille »  
  
ah, ah !!!  
  
vous savez pas ce qui se passera, na na nèreuu !!  
  
en bref, y aura un procès, des séjours à l'infirmerie et la révélation du traître ! *hin hin !!! *  
  
et voilà le programme !  
  
* soupir *  
  
vous vous rendez compte que ce sera l'avant avant dernier chapitre ?  
  
après cette fic sera finie ?  
  
heureusement y aura le tome 7 !  
  
qui sera intitulé :  
  
« Rencontres entre héritiers »  
  
(en remerciant au passage Alex qui nous a aidé à trouver le titre !merci !)  
  
gros, gros bisous à vous tous,  
  
à la semaine prochaine !  
  
bye !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma * qui é toujours pas là, soupir ! * 


	14. Après la bataille

Bonjour à tous !!  
  
On voie que des vacanciers sont revenus !  
  
Voici donc le chapitre 14,  
  
Avant, avant dernier chapitre.  
  
Aujourd'hui,  
  
Emma revient, chouette !  
  
Mais, Dia', moi, sera encore tt seule pour se chapitre !  
  
Mais bon, tant pis !  
  
Ce chapitre est un chapitre à révélation,  
  
Et oui,  
  
Un mystère de cette fic va être dévoilé,  
  
Sur un personnage qui ne s'est pourtant pas bcp montré et qui a sut petit à petit se faire oublier,  
  
Grosse erreur d'ailleurs !  
  
Mais, certains touchaient au but, et je les félicite !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Je vais vous laisser découvrir « l'espion » tranquillement et,  
  
Je vous souhaite,  
  
Une excellente lecture,  
  
En espérant pour vous que vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur !  
  
Avant,  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Attaque Préparée à Pré au lard  
  
Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que les aurors et les membres de l'ordre soient pris à revers ! Voldemort arrive et Dumbledore le provoque en duel. Malheureusement Harry marche sur la cape d'invisibilité où Gwen et lui étaient cachés et ils se retrouvent à découvert ! Voldemort blesse Dumbledore. Harry fait transplanner son mentor au château et Gwen fait de même avec les élèves. Mais là, Harry bloque Gwen dans un mur de flammes pour la protéger. Il se bat contre le père de la jeune fille qui le blesse gravement. Là, Gwen parvint à se libérer et entre dans une véritable fureur en face de son père. Ce dernier s'enfuit avec ses mangemorts.  
  
Bisous !  
  
@ tout à l'heure !  
  
Dia' (et Emma)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Après la bataille  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry vit une fois de plus les murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Il soupira tout en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas prendre un abonnement. En tout cas, bien qu'il ne rappela plus de quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé, il se sentait bien et ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur. Gwen qui était à son chevet, lui sourit en le voyant réveillé et lui dit :  
  
-Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
-Oui, ça peut aller, sauf que je ne me rappelles de rien.  
  
-Comment ça de rien, dit soudainement Gwen, inquiète.  
  
-Je ne me rappelle de rien entre le moment où je me suis battu avec Voldemort et le moment où je me suis retrouvé allongé par terre.  
  
-Ah, soupira Gwen de soulagement, c'est normal.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Mais oui, t'étais dans les vappes !  
  
-Comment ça se fait ?   
  
Elle se lança alors dans son récit. Puis, Harry se rappela du directeur, l'interrompant soudainement :  
  
-Et Dumbledore ?  
  
-En pleine forme, il ne devrait d'ailleurs, pas tarder à arriver.  
  
-En tous cas, je crois que tu as bien fait de le rapatrier immédiatement, car, sinon, la bataille aurait pu être plus sanglante. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Monsieur Potter. Dit Dumbledore au seuil de la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je disais ! Dit Gwen amusée.  
  
-Je crois que vous allez devoir me raconter toute la bataille, vu que vous m'en avez éclipsé ! Remarquez, vous avez de la chance, vous avez eu un jour de sursis !   
  
De nouveau, ils racontèrent leur récit. A la fin, le directeur reprit la parole :  
  
-Bien, je crois que vous avez fait, comme toujours, de votre mieux, cependant, j'aimerais revenir sur certains moment du combat, commençons par le commencement, tout d'abord, vous pourrez avouer qu'il n'était pas bien malin de marcher sur la cape, je sais, vous n'avez pas fait exprès, mais tout de même. Ensuite, je vous remercie d'avoir fait disparaître les élèves et moi même par la suite, car, je n'étais plus en état de combattre comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Par contre, il a été très stupide de ta part Harry d'enfermer Gwen, pourtant, je t'avais prévenu !  
  
-Je sais, mais, sinon je n'aurais pas pu rester concentré ! Dit Harry en rougissant quelque peu.  
  
-Tu n'aurais sûrement pas été blessé !  
  
-Qu'est ce que t'en sais !  
  
-Pourriez vous reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? Bien, mais, je me demande si ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, car, vos pouvoirs élémentaires auraient pu s'opposer et cela aurait été catastrophique. En revanche Harry, tu as tout de même été stupide de te mesurer seul à Lord Voldemort. Gwen, quant à toi, tu as bien réagit en protégeant Harry, bien que de te mettre dans une telle fureur, étais la dernière chose à faire. Donc, tu auras encore du travail à accomplir à ce niveau là. Bref, tout ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Voldemort s'est enfuit et cela reste un mystère. Par contre, nous avons découvert le traître. Un de nos alliés nous a dit qu'il s'était battu contre eux, vous allez être très surpris et choqués, je vous prévient.  
  
-Qui est ce ? Intervient Gwen, impatiente de savoir de qui elle devait se venger.  
  
-Stevens Kingsley.  
  
-Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-C'est impossible, ajouta Gwen. Il était si gentil ! Cela ne peut pas être lui !  
  
-Mais, ce ne peut pas être lui, il m'a sauvé la vie au quidditch, il m'a.  
  
-Nous nous sommes tous laissés abusés et il a très bien joué la comédie. J'ai été tout de même étonné qu'il arrive à aller à Gryffondor, mais le choixpeau m'a dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas sa place à Gryffondor, mais qu'il avait utilisé une technique de magie noire contre lui. Autrement, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Macnair, qui a été arrêté à été conduit à Azkaban, tout comme Stevens.  
  
-Comment va Lavande ? Demanda Gwen inquiète pour son amie.  
  
-Elle ne va pas très bien, elle est très choquée qu'il se soit servi d'elle, mais, apparemment, ses sentiments pour elle étaient sincères, mais, bon, elle n'est pas en pleine forme, je dois l'avouer.  
  
Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie en souhaitant à Harry un prompt rétablissement. Harry et Gwen discutèrent encore un bon moment et reprirent leur conversation qu'avait interrompue Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment as tu pu me faire ça, s'exclama Gwen !  
  
-J'y ai réfléchi très longtemps tu sais.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse, à cause de ça, tu es blessé !  
  
-C'est pas grave, je serais bientôt d'aplomb !  
  
-Je sais aussi bien me battre que toi, et en plus c'est mon père et il aurait pu te tuer.  
  
-Il a tué mes parents ! Il a détruit ma vie !  
  
-Il a aussi détruit la mienne ! S'exclama Gwen.  
  
-Alors tu dois me comprendre. Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Je te comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'a justement empêché de me battre !  
  
-C'est que je ne voulais pas te perdre ! A chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un que j'appréciai, Voldemort le tuait, il a toujours tout fait pour détruire ma vie. Et toi, je ne veux pas te perdre tu comprends, sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Ce n'est même pas un problème de pouvoirs élémentaire, c'est un problème de sentiments, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi.  
  
Gwen, ne s'attendant pas du tout à se genre de réponse, fut prise au dépourvue et lui dit à son tour :  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Harry.  
  
Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras contre lui, content d'avoir enfin sortit ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur, et content qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui. Gwen, de son côté, avait été très étonnée de la déclaration de Harry, lui qui avait tant de mal à se confier, et cela l'avait beaucoup ému. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, et encore fatigués de la journée précédente, ils s'endormirent. Ils furent réveillés par Mme Pomfresh qui voulait les ausculter. Gwen et Harry avaient rechigné qu'ils n'avaient rien, mais l'infirmière, aussi têtue que ses patients, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, insista pour les garder encore deux jours. Harry n'avait pas arrêté de tourner en rond et de dire qu'il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire rire Gwen. Pour Harry, qui en avait oublié qu'il était un lion, n'avait pas toute suite compris, puis, il avait rejoint Gwen, partie dans un fou rire.  
  
Lorsque Mme Pomfresh leur apprit qu'ils pouvaient quitter l'infirmerie, Harry se précipita dehors, suivie de Gwendolyne, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé à la vue de son petit ami, allergique aux murs trop blancs de l'infirmerie. Ils se rendirent tous deux, main dans la main dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Gwendolyne voulait savoir comment allait son amie Lavande, car cela ne devait pas être facile de se rendre compte que son petit ami était un mangemort. Ils la trouvèrent assise, en pleurs sur un canapé, entourée de ses amis qui tentaient de la consoler mais sans aucun résultat. Gwendolyne s'approcha doucement près de son amie :  
  
-Lavande ? Dit elle d'une petite voix.  
  
L'interpellée releva lentement la tête et elle changea de tout au tout quand elle l'a vit :  
  
-Toi, rugit elle, comment ose tu m'adresser la parole ! Et moi qui croyait que tu étais une amie.  
  
-Quoi ? Dit Gwen interloquée, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son amie.  
  
-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, c'est à cause de toi, que Stevens est devenu mangemort ! C'est toi qui a tout gâché.  
  
-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il était déjà mangemort avant de venir ici !  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai !  
  
-Si, et tu dois l'admettre ! Il était mangemort !  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'avait aucun secret pour moi, il était si gentil.  
  
Et lavande fondit en larmes, Gwendolyne, attristée de voir dans quel état était son amie se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans se bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et s'endormie. Gwen se dégagea et la fit léviter jusque dans son lit. Gwen avait beau paraître paisible et calme, elle n'en était pas moins tourmentée et elle sortit dehors, dans le parc, seule, pour se changer les idées. Elle était debout, près du lac, perdue dans ses pensées, triste, lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler, mais elle ne voyait pas cette main, elle était invisible. Une autre main, l'empêcha de se défendre, puis, elle sentit quelqu'un lui murmurer à l'oreille « chut, petite princesse des glaces ». Rassurée, elle cessa de se débattre et Harry se découvrit de la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Depuis quand étais tu là à m'espionner ? Demanda Gwen.  
  
-Depuis que tu as quitté la tour.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Si, mais, là, je me suis aperçu que tu n'allais pas si bien que ça, je me trompe ?  
  
-Oui, tu te trompes, j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
  
-En es tu sûre ? Lui dit Harry, lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Non, dit elle dans un murmure, en détournant son regard.  
  
-Tu vois, lui dit il doucement, je te connais bien. Je le sens quand tu n'es pas bien.  
  
-Tu m'énerve ! Je ne peux même pas te mentir ! A chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux, je perds tous mes moyens, c'est pas juste !  
  
-Alors, lui dit Harry calmement, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? C'est à cause de ce que t'a dit Lavande, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Gwen ne répondit pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, les répliques que lui avait envoyé son amie l'avaient bouleversée. Elle en avait tellement marre d'être le bouc émissaire de tout le monde, sous prétexte qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort. Harry se rendit compte de la détresse de son amie et l'entoura de ses bras. Il savait quand Gwen avait besoin de réconfort, il le ressentait. Peut être était ce dû à un des nombreux pouvoirs du bracelet. Mais, le lien qui les unissait tous les deux était très puissant. Gwen, elle, en avait marre de paraître toujours aussi fragile par rapport à Harry, mais il était vrai, que personne mieux que lui ne la comprenait. Mais, dès qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, soit elle ne disait rien, ou, soit, si elle réussissait à sortir quelque chose, c'était des paroles incompréhensibles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Malgré tout, Harry ne pensait au contraire pas, que la jeune fille fut frêle et apeurée, il l'a trouvait courageuse et forte.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le c?ur, car elle savait que Harry ne bougerait pas si elle ne le lui disait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait compris, mais c'était sa technique, il disait que lorsqu'on disait ce qui nous pesait sur le c?ur, on se sentait mieux après. Et il avait raison, mais elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Malgré tout, lui, n'usait jamais de cette technique ! Ah les garçons et leur fichue fierté ! Ils rentrèrent dans le château et retournèrent voir Lavande, qui était toujours paisiblement endormie. Gwen comprenait combien cela avait dut être dur pour elle, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils descendirent ensuite dîner, bien que Gwen ne mangea pas grand chose, encore un peu tourmentée. Puis, ils montèrent se coucher tôt, comme le leur avait conseillé l'infirmière et étonnement, ils s'endormirent de bonne heure.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Alors ?  
  
Que pensez vous de cette révélation ?  
  
L'aviez vous oublié notre ptit Steevie ?  
  
Vous a t'il berné ou aviez vous clair dans son jeu dès le début ?  
  
Pffff ! * soupir *  
  
Le temps passe trop vite,  
  
Surtout en vacances !  
  
N'est ce pas ?  
  
Vous vous rendez compte que la semaine prochaine sera posté l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ?  
  
C'est pas croyable !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Vous,  
  
Fidèles lecteurs,  
  
Vous êtes toujours là au rendez vous et je vous en remercie infiniment,  
  
Tout comme nos très chers revieweurs !  
  
MERCI !!!  
  
Vous êtes géniaux !  
  
Bon,  
  
Maintenant,  
  
Vous l'aurez deviné,  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !!!  
  
Ratonton : Excuse moi très sincèrement de ne pas t'avoir remercié au dernier chapitre, Mais je me suis aperçue de ta review que lorsque j'ai eu posté le chapitre ! Sincèrement désolée ! Merci !  
  
Alex de mars : Salut ! Merci ! Je crois que tu as apprécié ce chapitre là également ! Ps : c pas grave si tu fais pas de trop longues reviews, C le geste qui compte !  
  
Alex de Mars : 2 reviews ?! Merci bcp ! Voui, fidèle supporter ! Merci bcp !!! Alors le titre de la prochaine fic te plait ?  
  
Lunenoire : merci ! C assez dur de décrire une bataille, car, on a beau l'avoir dans la tête, la décrire est une autre paire de manche. ! Et non tu vois, y se sont pas fait disputer ! on aurait pu croire en effet, Mais, de toute manière, Dumbledore se serait fait tuer alors..  
  
Ratonton : Merci !!!!!!!  
  
Tiken : Merci !!!!! Tu pensais qu'Harry ayant plus de pouvoir aurait pu vaincre Voldemort. * hoche la tête négativement * Nan, réfléchi, Voldemort est + vieux que Harry et a donc + d'expérience. En +, il a côtoyé les mages noirs les plus puissants du siècle ! Il est très puissant ! Harry, lui, n'a que 16 ans ! faut pas l'oublier ! bien sûr, + tard, il sera sans aucun doute + puissant que le mage noir, s'il arrive à survivre, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, bien que la puissance qu'il possède pour son âge, c'est du jamais vu. Hé hé, dans ton équation tu oublies quelqu'un de très important, Gwen. Harry, sa destinée, vaincre Voldemort ? Oui et non ! Oui, pour la vengeance de ses parents et non, pacequ'il est pas le seul à vouloir se venger ! Te rends tu compte le nbre de familles que Voldemort à détruit ?! Alors, tu vois, il n'est pas le seul dont la destinée pourrait être de tuer l'assassin de ses parents. Mais, en effet, je te l'avoue, c'est quand même sa destinée, après, y arrivera t'il ou échouera t'il comme tous les autres..* suspens * mystère et boule de gomme ! Sauf pour nous bien sûr ! Et voui, C nous les auteurs comme tu dis si bien! Lol ! Tchao  
  
Voilà,  
  
C tout pour les reviews !  
  
Merci beaucoup à vous tous !  
  
Le chapitre 15 sera assez original,  
  
Et plutôt innatendu,  
  
Et voui,  
  
Il se nomme :  
  
« Evènements bouleversants »  
  
ah ah..  
  
..sssuuussspppeennnsss ... !  
  
au programme de ce chapitre,  
  
balade nocturne dans la forêt,  
  
un nouvel allié,  
  
et les exams !  
  
.  
  
nan ! nan ! g pas honte de parler d'exams alors qu'on est en vacances ! lol !  
  
la prochaine fic sera donc intitulée :  
  
RENCONTRES ENTRE HERITIERS  
  
Et il y aura, bcp, bcp d'actions, de renversements de situation..  
  
Voilà,  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, n'hésitez pas !  
  
(diagonne@hotmail.com)  
  
bon,  
  
profitez bien de vos vacances,  
  
de la chaleur,  
  
de la mer si vous l'avez ou de la piscine !  
  
@+  
  
gros bisous à vous tous !!  
  
merci et continuez comme ça !!!  
  
Dia' (et Emma * qui revient ! chouette ! grand sourire ! * 


	15. Evènements bouleversants

Waow !  
  
Incroyable !  
  
C l'avant dernier chapitre ! * winky *  
  
Le temps passe trop vite !!!  
  
Comme les vacances quoi !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Emma est rentrée et voui,  
  
En chaire et en os ! lol !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Ça se voit que certains ne sont pas rentrés. * jettent un coup d'?il du côté des reviews *  
  
Et voui,  
  
Les vacs n'ont pas que des avantages !  
  
Mais bon !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
On risque pas d'atteindre les 100,  
  
C un tantinet désespéré,  
  
Mais c pas grave !  
  
Heureusement !  
  
Bon,  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent :  
  
Chapitre 14 Après la bataille Séjours a l'infirmerie ! révélation du traître, ce tré cher Stevens ! Arrestation des mangemorts, entre autre, Macnair et incarcération de ceux ci.  
  
Voili, voilà !  
  
Voici donc le chapitre 15 !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous !  
  
@ tout a l'heure !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Evènements bouleversants  
  
La tension qui avait suivi l'attaque s'était calmée, et tout le monde avait reconnu que Gwendolyne n'était pas comme son père, vu que, c'était elle qui les avaient tous sauvés. Lavande, elle même, était venue s'excuser au prêt de Gwen et cette dernière, avait faussement répondu que cela ne l'avait pas marqué. Les cours avaient repris, bien que quelques peu ennuyants pour Gwen et Harry, vu qu'ils en savaient beaucoup plus que les autres. Mais, en revanche, en potions, Harry et Draco s'accrochèrent encore une fois :  
  
« Voici Mr le balafré ! Alors, toujours pas capable de mourir correctement ! Tu sais, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde ! Et toi, dit le Serpentard en se tournant vers Gwen, je suis étonnée que ton père n'est pas fait la même chose qu'avec ta mère.  
  
-Comment oses tu ! S'insurgea Gwen. »  
  
Mais, Harry, comme d'habitude, plus rapide, avait levé sa main droite, et le Serpentard avait été projeté contre le mur, il resserra alors sa main, et le Serpentard eut l'impression d'étouffer. Gwendolyne mit alors sa main dans celle d'Harry et le força à la baisser. Une fois que Harry eut relâcher la pression, il s'adressa au Serpentard, ses yeux verts étincelaient et personne n'aurait été étonné d'y voir des éclairs :  
  
« Ecoute moi bien, maintenant, premièrement, n'adresse plus jamais la parole à Gwen, et deuxièmement, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, car, Voldemort, lors de notre dernière bataille, a prit la fuite, alors, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu de sa puissance ! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu sois aussi lâche pour te soumettre à quelqu'un.  
  
-Qui te dis que je m'y suis soumis ? Dit le blondinet, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
-En tout cas, c'est un avertissement, car, tant que je serais en vie, je ferais en sorte que rien qui ait le moindre trait à Lord Voldemort, disparaisse à jamais !  
  
-Que de belles paroles, Potter !  
  
-Fais attention, cela pourrait bien être tes dernières, à toi, dit Gwen, sa baguette serrée. »  
  
Mais, étrangement, la baguette de Gwen lui échappa des mains et atterrit dans celles d'Harry qui lui répondit :  
  
« Tout le monde à le droit à sa chance, bien que celle que je lui accorde là, soit sa dernière. »  
  
Il rendit à Gwen sa baguette et ils s'en allèrent. Derrière une porte, quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène, silencieux, prêt à intervenir, mais, étrangement, le Gryffondor s'était on ne peut mieux comporté. Severus Rogue avait été très impressionné du tact dont avait fait preuve son élève et il était certain, qu'il ne ressemblait pas à James pour cela, car, son père aurait immédiatement joué des poings. Mais, Harry avait beaucoup changé et cela, tout le monde s'en était aperçu.  
  
Malgré tout, le chef des maraudeurs, avait prévu une sortie pour le soir, il voulait aller voir Firenze pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son avenir et de savoir ce qu'il pensait de la bataille. Les maraudeurs avaient hâte d'être le soir, et d'une pour enfin se retrouver seuls, et de deux, pour se changer les esprits. Ils attendirent donc assez tard dans la nuit, que tout le monde quitte la salle commune. Il devait être minuit quand les derniers Gryffondors montèrent se coucher. Sans perdre de temps, Harry fit venir à lui sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs (anciens) et une langue de feu entoura les quatre amis. Ils se retrouvèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Gwen allait dire quel que chose, lorsque Harry lui appliqua vivement sa main sur la bouche. Grâce à son ouïe plus développée de lion, il avait entendu quelqu'un venir. Ils se recouvrirent tous quatre de la cape, bien qu'un peu à l'étroit.  
  
A leur grand étonnement, une grande et mince silhouette mais qu'ils auraient reconnue parmi beaucoup d'autres tant elle était digne et fière, Draco Malefoy se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la forêt interdite. Ils décidèrent alors de le suivre, métamorphosés en animagi, pour être plus adroits et habiles pour l'espionner. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon bout de temps et se demandaient bien ce qu'il venait faire là. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à la sortie de la forêt, Draco s'arrêta et fit face à trois personnes présentes mais qui n'avaient absolument pas leur place ici. Grâce à leur ouïe sur-développée, ils entendirent très distinctement la conversation :  
  
« Bonjour père, dit Draco  
  
-Bonsoir, dit la voix glaciale de Lucius, tu es en retard.  
  
-J'ai été retenu par le cracmol.  
  
-Bien, passons à des choses plus sérieuse, le maître n'aime pas attendre, dit la deuxième personne qui était cagoulée et qui maintenait une troisième personne.  
  
-Le maître ? Dit Draco d'un air étrange.  
  
-Oui Draco, dit Lucius, il t'a fait une offre, te rends tu compte ? Il t'a proposé de venir rejoindre nos rangs. »  
  
Les maraudeurs avaient été horrifiés en apprenant la nouvelle, mais, étonnement, Harry remarqua le Serpentard ne réagissait pas comme il aurait pu le penser. En effet, il ne réagit pas. Lucius, l'ayant remarqué également, reprit la parole :  
  
-Eh bien, pourquoi ne réagit tu donc pas ? Te rends tu compte de la chance qui s'offre à toi ?!  
  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie des mangemorts. Dit Draco en détachant bien ses mots.  
  
-Comment Draco ? Il le gifla, bien, j'espère au moins que cela te fera reprendre tes esprits.  
  
-Dépêchez vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, dit l'homme cagoulé.  
  
-Très bien, dit Lucius qui commençait à perdre son calme, il prit le bras de la troisième personne qui était bâillonnée, je te laisse le choix Draco, la vie de ta mère contre ton admission au groupe. »  
  
Hermione et Gwen voulurent réagir mais leurs amis les en empêchèrent, les maintenant fermement par les bras, vu qu'ils s'étaient métamorphosés. Draco semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, ne sachant que faire. Il était en bien mauvaise posture. Mais, l'homme cagoulé, impatient, leva sa baguette et prononça le sort impardonnable. Mrs Malefoy s'effondra à terre en un hurlement. Ce n'était pas le sien, vu qu'elle était bâillonnée, mais celui de son fils, qui de toute évidence, contrairement à son père, aimait sa mère. Et alors, voyant que tout était perdu, il s'enfuit en courant à travers la forêt. Les hommes l'auraient poursuivi, si un mur de flammes n'était pas apparu devant eux. Puis, les quatre animagi partirent en courant, ou plutôt en galopant vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils ne retrouvèrent pas le Serpentard, mais en tout cas, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, un endroit pour discuter. Ils se métamorphosèrent alors. Malgré le noir, ils purent distinctement entendre les sanglots d'Hermione. Ron se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, et Harry prit la main de Gwen qu'il serra fortement pour la soutenir, qui savait, ne pleurait pas, mais se retenait à grand peine. D'ailleurs, les deux garçons eux-même avaient été bien chamboulés par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux !  
  
Puis, Ron et Harry discutèrent tous deux, vu que les filles, étaient tant bouleversées, qu'elles ne pouvaient rien dire. Puis, ils rentrèrent. Hermione était éreintée et Ron la monta dans ses bras dans sa chambre. Quand à Harry, il retint encore quelques instants Gwen, avant qu'elle ne monte, il lui prit son visage dans ses mains et lui demanda, inquiet :  
  
« Est ce que ça va ? »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa et lâcha sa main. Elle s'endormit immédiatement, mais ce fut pour plonger dans des rêves effrayants, et Harry en savait quelque chose, vu qu'il fit les mêmes à cause de ces fichus bracelets ! Le lendemain, les quatre amis passèrent la journée ensemble, ne parlant que de ça, et ne pouvant garder ça pour eux, ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore pour tout leur avouer, mais là, quelqu'un était déjà là, Draco Malefoy. Ils allaient repartir mais, le directeur leur fit signe de rester.  
  
« Draco m'a annoncé quelque chose de très important, il a décidé de se joindre à la lutte contre Voldemort .  
  
-Et ses mangemorts. Ajouta Draco.  
  
-Donc, vu que vous êtes dans le même camp, désormais, je ne veux plus vous voir vous battre dans les couloirs, je veux de la loyauté, de la franchise, es ce bien clair ? Maintenant, serrez vous la main. »  
  
Alors, Harry s'avança vers son ennemi de toujours et lui serra la main sans hésitation, il avait été très surpris de la réaction du Serpentard et s'était montré assez admiratif. Gwen, quand à elle, fut toute fois un peu hésitante, mais quand à Ron et Hermione, ce fut toute une affaire, mais, vu que Harry et Gwen l'avaient fait, ils furent bien obligés. Draco Malefoy entra donc, officiellement dans le camp contre Voldemort. Harry et les autres maraudeurs ne lui dirent jamais ce qu'ils savaient, voilà pourquoi il avait été très étonné de leur revirement soudain. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il devint leur ami, car, il était tout de même un Serpentard et un rival de Harry, mais, désormais, il n'était plus son rival qu'au quidditch et se montrait même « plaisant » avec lui. Draco Malefoy était devenu, une sorte d'ami avec les maraudeurs, inutile de préciser que beaucoup de rumeurs coururent sur ce fait.  
  
Malheureusement, un nouvel événement vint perturber les maraudeurs, les examens. En effet, avec tous ces événements, ils avaient oublié les examens qui auraient lieus dans deux jours. Ils travaillèrent alors jour et nuit, mais, ils ne furent pas très frais le jour de l'examen. Malgré tout, ils eurent l'impression que cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Au bout d'une semaine, ils reçurent leurs résultats, résultats très étonnants d'ailleurs. Et oui, ils reçurent tous leurs examens, et haut la main d'ailleurs. Mais, bon, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre !  
  
Draco eut également son examen, mais tout juste, car les derniers événements, même s'il n'y semblait pas si sensible, l'avaient vraiment ébranlé, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Snif ! Snif !  
  
Pauv' ptit Drayoouuunnnneeettt !!!!  
  
Il é un peu triste ce chapitre on vous l'accorde !  
  
Et voici donc drayounet qui vient rejoindre le camp de Riri !  
  
Vous l'aviez prévue celle là ?!  
  
On vous a bien eu un ?!  
  
....  
  
Nan ?!  
  
Bon,  
  
Tant pis alors ! lol !  
  
Ah,  
  
Enfin,  
  
Y paraît que la vague de chaleur ou plutôt de canicule va cesser !  
  
Ça va faire du bien !  
  
Et oui,  
  
On é quand même vachement courageuses !  
  
Braver la chaleur et s'enfermer devant l'ordi rien que pour vous !  
  
Enfin,  
  
On é pas des gryffondor pour rien non plus ! lol !  
  
Bon,  
  
Ça vous a plut ?  
  
Et dire qui reste + qu'un chapitre !  
  
Bon,  
  
Passons aux réponses aux reviews mais heureusement que les revieweurs et que Pampoumie est aussi généreuse sinon...nous pourrions croire que + personne ne s'intéresse a nous !  
  
Etoile filante : Chouette ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! c incroyable le nombre de lecteurs silencieux ! c vachement étonnant ! oh ! ça fé djà un bail que tu lis nos fics alors. ! merci beaucoup ! * flattées * Et ben dis donc ! arrête, arrête les compliments, on devient plus rouge que des tomates ! ben, c vrai que ça demande du bouleau, mais quand on reçoit des reviews ça fait tellement plaisir, que l'on peut pas tout laisser tomber, surtout avec tous les ptits mots gentils qu'on reçoit ! Merci bcp d'avoir reviewé ! ça nous a fait tré plaisir ! @+ gros bisous ! merci de nous souhaiter bonne chance ! on espère que notre troisième fic marchera également ! on vient juste de la terminer et elle passe aux retouches ! lol !  
  
Leweasley : salut ! ça va ? merci bcp !!! perso, on trouve le 7 ème tome, c a dire, rencontres entre héritiers, beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que nos deux premières fics ! y a que de l'action pratiquement ! ça n'arrête pas ! une 8ème fic pour raconter la vie de Harry après l'école ? et bien, a la fin, on met un épilogue ! je ne peux pas te dire si on peut ou non faire une fic après, paceque cela dévoilerait si gwen et harry sont toujours vivants a la fin de leur septième année ! désolées ! mais, ce serait dommage de gâcher la surprise ! si tu y tiens vraiment, demande le nous par mail ! (l'adresse est au début du chapitre).voilà ! gros bisous ! et merci bcp !  
  
Pampoumie : Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour tes 16 reviews !!!!!! Tu es une revieweuse qui bat tous les records ! Ensuite, on va essayer d'y répondre, mais, cela ne va pas être tré tré évident, mais nous ferons de notre mieux ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci bcp pour tes compliments qui nous touchent bcp et nous vont droit au c?ur ! Les meilleurs écrivaines que tu n'as jamais vu ?! Arrête, on est plus rouge que des tomate là ! lol ! Ah ah ! et voui, y zont déjà leurs listes d'affaires dès le premier jour des vacs, paceque sirius est auror à poudlard, et que pour assurer la sécurité des deux tourtereaux, il a droit à tous les laissés passés ! y en a qu'on de la chance tt de même ! Ah ah, la fin..cruelle question qui nous a tourmenté durant un bon moment ! Hélas, nous ne pouvons exactement répondre a ta question sans t'en dévoiler la réponse, et ce serait dommage, alors, nous allons être obligées d'ignorer la question ! really sorry ! Oh oh ! aurions nous commis un si grossière erreur ! mille excuses ! et merci bcp de nous le signaler ! tu as un coup d'?il perspicace, car, depuis que l'on a posté le chap, personne ne nous en a fait la remarque ! C sûr que tu mets bcp de reviews, mais nous, on en est ravies !!!!!!!! ( T'inquiète, Harry ne sera pas ruiné avec tous ses cadeaux ! C'est vrai qu'ils s'aiment ! Y sont mignons tous les deux !  
  
merci infiniment ! tu nous fait extrêmement plaisir ! j'espère que la suite sera à la mesure de tes espérances ! pour te remercier, si tu veux, nous pouvons t'envoyer personnellement le prochain chap, en avant première si tu nous mets ton adresse dans ta prochaine review ou que tu nous envoie un e mail à diagonne35@hotmail.com. Merci et encore merci !!!!!! Gros bisous !  
  
Merci bcp à vous tous !!!!!  
  
Paceque,  
  
On a quand m^me,  
  
Mine de rien,  
  
Eu en 14 semaines,  
  
64 reviews !  
  
c quand même pas mal ?!  
  
nan ?!  
  
mais ça,  
  
c grâce à vous bien sûr !  
  
bon,  
  
comme vous,  
  
nous prenons des vacances,  
  
et,  
  
nous partons toutes les deux la semaine prochaine en camp pendant 1 semaine avec nos potes !  
  
et hélas,  
  
on a pas d'ordi portable,  
  
à notre grand désarroi d'ailleurs,  
  
mais bon,  
  
c comme ça !  
  
alors,  
  
on ne pourra pas mettre le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !  
  
verry sorry !  
  
mais bon,  
  
on a pas le choix !  
  
donc,  
  
dans 3 semaines,  
  
nous entamerons une nouvelle fic,  
  
le 7ème tome,  
  
« Rencontres entre héritiers »  
  
si vous lisez bien le titre,  
  
vous pourrez y découvrir certaines indications !  
  
cette dernière année sera menée d'une cadence infernale,  
  
avec de l'action, de l'action et encore de l'action !  
  
le prochain chapitre,  
  
et dernier chapitre sera intitulé :  
  
Très bonnes vacances en perspective !  
  
ATTENTION, ATTENTION,  
  
LE DERNIER CHAPITRE SERA DEDIER PARTICULIEREMENT A CELUI OU CELLE QUI,  
  
ENTRE NOS DEUX FICS,  
  
AURA MIS LE + DE REVIEWS !  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre,  
  
Il y aura également le nombre de reviews récapitulé,  
  
Posté par nos très chers revieweurs !  
  
Et voilà !  
  
A dans deux semaines,  
  
Et on vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous !  
  
Merci beaucoup !  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	16. Très bonnes vacances en perspective!

Bbbouuuhhhooouu !!!!  
  
C la fin !!!!  
  
Et voui !  
  
C le dernier chapitre !!!!  
  
Et en +,  
  
On reprend les cours demain !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bonjour la journée !  
  
On va déprimer nous !!  
  
Et voui,  
  
C fini les vacs ! * snif *  
  
Bon,  
  
Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic  
  
Et nous tenons à vous remercier du fond du c?ur,  
  
Pour tout !  
  
Merci de nous avoir suivi !  
  
En fait,  
  
On s'est aperçu que vous êtes très très nombreux à suivre nos fics,  
  
Et cela nous procure un immense plaisir !  
  
Alors,  
  
Très sincèrement,  
  
Merci !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nous avions prévu de dédier ce chapitre au plus fidèle revieweur, mais en fait, on trouvait pas ça très juste, alors il sera dédié à TOUS nos revieweurs ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux !  
  
Encore une fois,  
  
Merci bcp à vous tout !  
  
VOUS ETES SUPER !!!!!!  
  
Voilà !  
  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Evènements bouleversants Draco change de camp après une escapade nocturne suite à une interaction entre son père et lui mais surtout, à cause de l'assassinat de sa mère, veillée par les maraudeurs transformés en animagi. Ils réussissent tous leurs exams !  
  
Bonne lecture à vous tous et @ tout à l'heure !!!!  
  
Gros ziboux !  
  
Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort  
  
Auteurs : Diane ( diagonne35@hotmail.com ) et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction ! Mais !!! Gwendolyne Smith et l'histoire, tout droit sortie de notre imagination nous appartient ! Et, notre tout nouveau perso, nommé Stevens Kingsley nous appartient également, alors, pas touche !!!* nous, possessives ?nan !!!*  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
Très bonnes vacances en perspective  
  
Les maraudeurs avaient du mal à croire que l'année prochaine, ils entameraient leur dernière année à Poudlard. Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait de sa vie, joueur de quidditch ou auror ? Pour Ron, le choix ne se posait pas, son père voulait qu'il entre au ministère et il n'avait pas le choix . Gwen, voulait être auror et aucun doute ne se présentait à elle quand à son avenir, quand à Hermione, elle voulait devenir médicomage ou enseigner.  
  
Harry avait hâte d'être en vacance pour faire son stage avec l'équipe nationale de l'équipe d'Angleterre, mais, par contre, cela le démoralisait un peu de rester tout l'été au château. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas seul, car Gwen serait là, et, il y aurait également Draco, qui était maintenant, lui aussi en danger. Ron et Hermione passeraient eux aussi toute leurs vacances ensembles, et ils alterneraient entre la maison d'Hermione et le Terrier.  
  
Ils avaient laissé tombé leurs recherches sur Voldemort depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, pas que cela ne les intéresse pas, mais peu de livres détaillaient beaucoup les qualités et les défauts du mage noir. Par contre, ils s'entraînaient à des sorts de défense et d'attaque. Maintenant, leurs pouvoirs élémentaires ne pouvaient plus augmenter et avaient atteint leur stade final, tout comme leur métamorphose en animagi. Mais, Gwen et Harry sentaient qu'il y avait désormais un grand vide entre eux deux et les autres élèves de leur âge. Les autres, se taquinaient, s'amusaient, mais dès qu'ils les voyaient, ils s'arrêtaient et les regardaient avec crainte, envie, compassion, pitié et respect.  
  
Aucun des élèves ne les considéraient comme les uns des leurs. Et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils blessaient profondément les deux adolescents qui avaient trop vite grandi et qui ne demandaient que d'être comme tout le monde, mais cela leur était impossible, car, leur destin était de sauver le monde et devenir de puissants sorciers et ils ne pouvaient échapper à leur destinée. Bien qu'ils soient très humbles, modestes, discrets et qu'ils détestent la célébrité ; la puissance qu'ils dégageaient et que les autres ressentaient, les impressionnaient. Même Ron et Hermione avaient un peu délaissés leurs amis, mais, pour eux, c'était plus du fait qu'ils préféraient se retrouver tous les deux en amoureux.  
  
Bref, Harry et Gwen se demandaient comment ils arriveraient à tenir une nouvelle année ainsi, constamment surveillés du coin de l'?il. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Dumbledore s'inquiétait également pour ses protégés qui n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile, et qui souffraient encore maintenant de leur inégalité avec les autres. Mais que pouvait il y faire ?  
  
Une semaine avant la sortie, Dumbledore convoqua Gwendolyne et Hermione dans son bureau et leur apprit une nouvelle qui leur fit extrêmement plaisir, il les nomma préfètes en chef pour l'année suivante. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très contentes et leurs petits amis s'empressèrent de les féliciter. Depuis quelque temps, Draco Malefoy se faisait moins renfermé et parvenait à ne plus insulter les maraudeurs, qui, eux, en retour, ne lui faisaient plus de farces douteuses, chose qu'il appréciait bien évidemment.  
  
Un jour, après un cours de défense des forces du mal particulièrement lucratif, Sirius retint son filleul et son amie encore quelques instants :  
  
« Harry, tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit lors de ta troisième année, que, lorsque je serais réhabilité, tu pourrais venir chez moi, demanda Sirius, pas très à l'aise.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, comment aurais je put l'oublier ? Mais, ne te sens pas obligé de m'inviter, rassure toi ! Bien sûr, tu es réhabilité, mais bon, c'est ta vie et .  
  
-Attend, non, je voulais te proposer de venir chez moi cet été ! Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire !  
  
-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Harry, joyeux. Mais,. dit il d'un air triste, je ne peux pas laisser Gwen toute seule au château.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un problème ! Dit Sirius, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'allais pas inviter Gwendolyne alors que vous ne pouvez même pas vous lâcher la main ne serait ce que pendant les heures de cours ! »  
  
Devant le compliment et la moquerie déguisée que leur avait faite Sirius, les deux adolescents rougirent. Malgré tout, ils étaient très content, car, leurs vacances s'annonçaient d'être excellentes avec Sirius, qui, bien qu'il soit un adulte, restait toujours avant tout, un enfant, mais surtout, un maraudeur. Un jour, il leur avait dit que lors de la fin de leur septième année à Poudlard, il les aiderait à faire un coup mémorable à Rogue, son grand ennemi de toujours. Et puis, chez Sirius, ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient, tandis que lorsque Dumbledore est dans les parages, les effluves de la culpabilité refaisaient vite surface.  
  
Mais, Sirius n'avait pas encore demandé la permission du directeur, et les deux amis avaient craint un instant que le vieux sorcier ne la leur accorde pas, à cause de leurs bévues lors des dernières grandes vacances, mais heureusement, il ne leur refusa pas l'offre, si alléchante que leur avait proposé Sirius.  
  
Gwendolyne avait changé de chambre, vu qu'elle était désormais préfète en chef et avait ses appartements pour elle toute seule. Elle avait fait visiter Harry qui l'avait grandement enviée. En effet, elle avait une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin recouvert d'un dessus de lit en velours rouge pourpre, un petit salon pour recevoir, une salle de bain et un bureau, le tout, aux couleurs de sa maison, le rouge et or. Dans sa chambre, un magnifique lit de deux personnes se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert par un dessus de lit brodé en rouge et or. Dans le bureau, une véritable bibliothèque ornait les murs. Harry avait été très impressionné. L'entrée de la chambre de Gwen possédait même un mot de passe qu'elle avait uniquement donné à Harry, après qu'il lui ai promit de ne pas lui faire des visites nocturnes, comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire ces derniers temps.  
  
Mais, étonnement, ce ne fut pas lui qui vint de son plein gré, mais elle qui le somma de venir la rejoindre. En effet, un jour où Voldemort avait encore violemment attaqué, ils avaient encore rêvé de l'attaque meurtrière et Gwen, choquée n'avait trouvé d'autres remèdes pour se rendormir et plonger dans un sommeil où les rêves étaient rois, que de s'endormir dans les bras de Harry. Mais, ce dernier ne rechigna pas à l'offre et au contraire, accouru au prêt de son amie. Depuis, Harry partageait les appartements de Gwen qui, d'après lui, étaient bien trop grand pour une seule demoiselle.  
  
Leur vie en commun ne se passait pas trop mal, comme l'avait craint au début Gwen. Le soir, Gwen venait se blottir contre Harry dans le lit. Quand Ron avait apprit que Harry avait déménagé chez Gwen, il avait été jaloux, sachant très bien, que Miss Hermione ne le laisserait jamais venir dans son lit ainsi. Mais un jour, à son plus grand étonnement, elle accepta !  
  
Leur sixième année tirait à leur fin et cela leur faisait bizarre de se dire qu'ils ne leur restait plus qu'un an au château. Le dernier jour arriva et, comme tous les autres élèves, ils partirent par le Poudlard express. Pour une fois, le trajet leur parut très long, car, Gwen et Harry mourraient d'envie de voir la maison de Sirius. Draco n'avait pas été ravi en apprenant qu'il resterait seul pendant l'été au château avec pour seule compagnie les professeurs et Dumbledore. Le chemin du retour fut tout de même très joyeux discutant de quidditch, de farces et surtout d'une nouvelle idée qui avait germée dans la tête des maraudeurs. En effet, ils travaillaient sur leur carte, ils essayaient de l'améliorer. Tout d'abord, ils voulaient en faire quatre exemplaires, mais, surtout, ils voulaient que cette carte, ne montre pas seulement Poudlard, mais également, n'importe quel endroit du monde. Mais, ils s'étaient rendus compte que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, mais que cela pourrait être très pratique, comme l'avait suggéré Gwen, pour savoir et espionner Voldemort ou des mangemorts. Mais, Hermione leur avait vite démontré que leurs projets étaient totalement impossible pour de nombreuses raisons et ils laissèrent tomber ! Bien que Harry et Gwen se promirent de revoir la question.  
  
Puis, le train s'était arrêté et les élèves étaient descendus, contents de retrouver leurs familles et la liberté. Hermione descendit, tenant la main de Ron. Mrs Weasley fut un peu surprise et les deux tourtereaux allèrent rejoindre cette dernière qui les gratifia d'un grand sourire. Gwen aurait bien tenu la main de Harry, mais ce dernier portait leurs deux valises qu'il s'était gentiment proposé de prendre. Ils allèrent saluer Mrs Weasley et recherchèrent Sirius. Ils le trouvèrent dans un coin de la gare et il prit les valises que tenait Harry. Tous les trois, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sortirent de la gare de Londres et se rendirent sur le parking. Là, une superbe voiture de sport noire, décapotable les attendait.  
  
Ils partirent donc, tous trois à bord du bolide se frayant un chemin à travers les autres voitures, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, frimant, légèrement. De superbes vacances s'annonçaient, surtout, que, le soleil et la bonne humeur seraient au rendez vous !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Fin ?!  
  
Nan !!!!  
  
Juste fin de l'épisode !  
  
Hé voui !  
  
La trilogie continue !!!!  
  
Alors,  
  
Qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ?  
  
De cette fic en général ?  
  
Avez vous préféré la première ou la seconde ?  
  
Reviewez !!!  
  
Toujours et encore,  
  
Fidèles lecteurs et lectrices !!  
  
Merci de nous avoir soutenu,  
  
Encouragées...  
  
Voilà,  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :  
  
Ratonton : excuse nous, mais nous avons vu ta review après avoir posté le chapitre, vraiment désolées ! Merci !  
  
Pampoumie : merci pour toutes tes reviews ! on comprend très bien que tu ne veuilles pas passer ton adresse mail ! t'en fait pas ! c pas grave ! voui, heureusement qui sera pas fauché ! @+ et merci !  
  
lunicorne : merci bcp !!!!! bonnes vacs à toi aussi !!!!  
  
pampoumie : et voui, ce fameux Stevens ! ( tu t'en doutais ? c t ce qu'on craignait, que l'on découvre son identité, mais ça a été ! merci ! et voui, que veux tu, draco, c drayounet, et drayounet, ... c drayounet ! et bé voui, il é devenu gentil, y en avait un peu marre qui soit tt le temps le méchant ! ohhhhh !! c dommage ! bon, alors, bon courage pour ta classe ! mais, si tu changes d'avis, tu nous envoies ton adresse et on t'enverra personnellement les chapitres ! on a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois pour certains fidèles reveiweurs et tu en fait partie, alors, si ça te dit... bon courage pour la rentrée et ton année scolaire ! et voui, t'as raison ! c la vie ! @+ gros bisous et merci pour tout !  
  
Lunenoire : c pas grave ! Merci !  
  
Lunenoire : ET voui, draco a + d'un tour dans son sac ! lol ! Merci pour tout et de continuer à nous suivre tout aussi fidèlement depuis si longtemps ! merci ! Gros bisous ! @+  
  
Alex : merci bcp !!! ok, dia' s'occupera de ton chapitre, mais le blem, c que les cours recommencent, elle essaiera de corriger ton chapitre.mais elle promet rien, paceque, elle est pas sure que sa mother lui accorde le droit de bosser sur l'ordi des fics au lieu de ses devoirs ! enfin, elle fera ce qu'elle pourra ! Merci bcp ! @+  
  
Alex : t'as envoyé la m^me reveiw 2 fois ! Est ce une erreur ? Enfin, c pas grave ! Merci bcp !  
  
Ratonton : merci bcp !!!  
  
Merci infiniment à vous tous !  
  
La 3 ème fic est intitulée :  
  
« RENCONTRES ENTRE HERITIERS »  
  
et le premier chapitre sera posté lundi prochain !  
  
Merci bcp à vous tous de nous avoir suivies ;  
  
Et on espère vraiment que vous continuerez car,  
  
Cela nous fait tré tré plaisir !!!!!!  
  
Pour les reviews que vous posterez pour ce chapitre,  
  
Nous y répondrons également dans quelques semaines !  
  
Voilà,  
  
Merci de votre fidélité,  
  
Et nous espérons qu'elle durera !  
  
En tous cas,  
  
Nous,  
  
Nous préférons amplement le tome 7 !  
  
Et pour les amateurs d'action,  
  
Les amateurs de chapitres assez longs ( et oui, les chapitres ont allongé ! )  
  
.....  
  
Vous serez servis !!!  
  
Voilà !  
  
@ la semaine prochaine !  
  
merci pour tout !  
  
et d'énormes bisous à vous tous !  
  
(que vous en vouliez ou pas, c pareil ! na !)  
  
Dia' et Emma 


End file.
